Bones In A Bag
by badwolfstardis
Summary: Booth and Bones travel over to New Jersey for what seems to be a normal case. There they meet House and his team of experts. Can they solve the case with a sick Brennan and her past. House crossover. Booth/Brennan. Hodgins/Angela. Cameron/Chase.
1. New Jersey?

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I may dream of it, it will not come true. I will never own Bones or House.**

**Pairing: Booth/Bones (of course) Hodgins/Angela and Chase/Cameron and last but not at all least, House/Cuddy or better known as Huddy!**

**Author's Note: This is my first Bones crossover! Hell, it's my first Bones fanfic. And it's with House! I love both shows so what better way to show it then making a crossover fanfic :) I hope you like it!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Jeffersonian:**

"Bones. Bones! Bones!!" Seeley Booth was yelling his partner's name as he ran to the bottom of the platform. He slid this card before continuing his path up the stairs.

All the while, Dr. Brennan was studying a case in limbo when she heard Booth calling her name. "Booth. Can you please be a little quieter? The whole museum probably heard you yelling." She sighed and placed her fingers on her temple.

For the past few days Brennan would have these little episodes at random times where she would get these painful headaches and with each passing day, it seems as though it was getting worse. Add in the fact that a fever was slowly showing.

"Sorry Bones, but hey, we got a case." He clapped his hands together and smiled. "Pack your bags Bones, we're going to New Jersey," he announced.

"New Jersey?" she asked. Brennan did not want to go to New Jersey. That was the one place that she never wanted to go to again.

"Yeah. Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Wow, try saying that five times."

"Princeton-Plainsboro…" Booth interrupted her.

"I was just joking Bones."

Brennan frowned. "Booth."

"Yeah."

"Why are we going to a teaching hospital?" she asked, hoping for more information. Maybe Booth didn't really need her to go with him after all and that thought gave her some hope.

"I'll tell you on the way there. But now you have to go home and pack. Okay?" He didn't wait for her to answer and grabbed her hand and pulled her out the Jeffersonian. It was a hard task considering that she was putting up a small fight.

Putting her in the passenger seat, he walked over to his side and got in.

"Booth. I have remains that need to be identified." She said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Booth just shook his head with a smile. "Yes, you do." Brennan opened her mouth, but before anything was said, he continued. "In New Jersey."

Bones just sat back in her seat after giving up fighting him. She wanted to argue more about that fact that she would be more useful at the Jeffersonian, but was to tired to say any more.

The rest of the car ride to her apartment was unusually quiet. Booth could sense that something was wrong but didn't feel the need to push her. She would tell him when she was ready. Finally Booth tried to lighten up the mood and break the silence.

"So Bones..." She looked at him with a tired face. "Ever been to Jersey?"

"Yeah, when I was a foster kid. They put me in this family that lived there." She didn't really want to talk and was not in any way about to handle an argument. _'God this headache is getting worse. I need to take some aspirin when I get home. Why do I need to go to New Jersey now?'_

Booth dropped the conversation seeing how she was tired. Grateful that they had made it to her apartment without any arguing. "I'll just wait here," he said.

Brennan nodded then got out and walked into her apartment. She immediately went to the bathroom where she kept her medicine. Bones could feel her head throbbing as she reached for the cup on the sink. After taking two aspirins out of the bottle and filled the cup with water, she popped the aspirins in her mouth and swallowed them with the water.

She headed over to her bedroom and packed all the things that she would need on the trip. While grabbing her things she began to think about the good things instead of the bad, that would come if she went on the trip.

_'Maybe I'll see Alison. It's been a long time since we talked. If I have time I'll see if I could visit her.'_ She smiled while thinking about her friend. They had met when she was put in the foster home she told Booth about.

Alison Cameron was her next door neighbor and her best friend. She would always go there after her foster dad would beat her.

A tear fell from her eye as the memory came back, but she quickly wiped it away. Booth would get worried if he saw her cry like this. _'That was the past. It's not logically to think about it now.'_ She thought.

_'Booth. He's always there for me and I can always count on him.'_ She smiled, pushing the horrible past away, and walked out her apartment with her bags. There she saw Booth waiting. He was leaning against the car, when he saw her he quickly took her bags and lead her to the car.

Not wanting to bother him with his alpha male tendencies she muttered a quiet thanks as she got into the car.

"No problem." He gave her his charming smile and started the car.

Not but minutes later, Brennan had quickly fallen asleep in the car. Booth kept stealing glances at her sleeping form. _'My Bones. Whoa! When did she become 'your Bones'?' _He let his thoughts wander before he smiled. _'She's always been my Bones.'_

He was always there whenever she needed him and whenever she didn't need him. He made sure that she ate and slept. He was always there, no matter what and he would stay there.

**()()()()()()()**

**Author's Note: This chapter was just to get everything started. House hasn't made his wonderful appearance yet, but he will definitely be there in the next chapter. So please review :) It will make me a very happy author and I'll update sooner.**


	2. Dr House

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the last time I checked, I didn't own either Bones or House. If only...**

**Pairing: It's only Booth and Bones pairing for now, but there will be more later on :)**

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm so happy this is a success :) You wanted more so here is chapter two!**

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**On The Road:**

About halfway to New Jersey, Brennan woke up and stretched her arms. Immediately she grabbed her head to stop the world from spinning. She sighed and slowly let go when things weren't spinning around her anymore.

Luckily Booth didn't see that. "Morning Bones." Booth's voice was happy and cheery like he didn't spend most of the night driving. "Good sleep?"

She looked at the clock on the dashboard and frowned lightly. "Yeah, but Booth it's not morning. It's the afternoon now. See?" Bones pointed toward the clock to show her point.

Booth just rolled his eyes. "I know that, it's just an expression."

"Oh."

"You wanna see the case file." Booth waved a yellow file in front of her face which she quickly grabbed and began flipping through it.

_'The case, I can't believe I forgot about the case. My headaches must be really bad.'_ She took a deep breath and started to read.

"So what do you think Bones? More interesting then the old bones back at the Jeffersonian?" he asked with a smug grin on his face.

Brennan just ignored him and continued to read the case file. "A patient was found passed out on the side of the road holding onto a backpack filled with human remains." She paused and glanced at Booth. "The name of the patient isn't in here," she stated.

"Yeah, well, there was no ID on him and he hasn't woken up yet. So there's no way of finding out who he is." Booth explained to her. He saw her nod in understanding. "Keep reading Bones."

She turned her attention back to the folder. "The patient was put in the care of Dr. Gregory House and his team at the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." Brennan thought for a little bit. "That name sounds familiar," she said more to herself then to her partner.

"It should. He's supposed to be the best or something like that. Saved a lot of lives."

Her face scrunched up in concentration. "No. From something else."

He casted a glance at this partner and smiled. "Bones, you seemed pretty tired. What did you do when I drove you home last night? Did you head out and go partying with Angela or something?" he joked.

She hesitated before answering, she didn't want him to worry, but she didn't want to lie to him either. "Well I couldn't sleep so I drove back to the Jeffersonian and did some work," she said innocently but honestly.

"You worked the entire night?" He couldn't believe this, after two years of working together she still overworks. Some things just don't change.

"In the morning I drove back to my apartment and cleaned myself up then went back." She left the part out about the fever and the headaches that had caused her to have trouble sleeping.

"The whole point of me driving you home is for you to sleep and relax. Not driving back to the Jeffersonian and working all night." He sighed loudly showing that he was obviously frustrated and tired. The cheeriness had gone out the window.

Brennan felt guilty for making him worried. "I'm sorry Booth. I didn't mean to make you worry."

He reached over and covered her hand with his. "I'm just tired Bones." Booth stared at her with his big brown eyes. He half thought that she would pull her hand away but surprisingly she didn't.

"Booth I think you should keep an eye on the road." She smiled warmly at him then added, "I can drive and you could take a nap." Brennan suggested.

"This is probably a scheme to let you drive, but I'm too tired to put up a fight." He didn't have enough energy to add anything else so he safely pulled the car over and they switched seats.

It hadn't taken long before he fell asleep. Brennan would occasionally glance over at him from time to time, like how he did with her. _'He looks so peaceful and calm._ _He's always worried about me.'_

She knew how she felt about him. She had felt that way for a long time now. At first she didn't know what she was feeling but now it was clear. Crystal clear. She also knew that Booth had made a line and she wouldn't pass it. But she knew that somewhere he felt the same.

_'I love you.'_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Cuddy's Office:**

"Welcome Dr. Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth. I am Dr. Lisa Cuddy, hospital administrator here." She welcomed them into her office as she sat down at her desk.

Booth took a seat across from her while Brennan stayed standing. "I want you to know that you have our entire corporation. Whatever you need we'll… Oh my God." She got up. "Excuse me for a moment."

Booth and Brennan looked at each other before looking at the man that Dr. Cuddy was talking to outside the room. He was not that old yet he had a cane with him. Brennan examined him.

"He's using his cane on the wrong side," she stated.

"Yeah Bones, that's really important."

When man with the cane walked away smiling, he had left Dr. Cuddy frowning when she came back into the office.

"Excuse me, Dr. Cuddy but I would like to examine the remains now if it's not a problem." Brennan was eager to get to work and go home.

"Please call me Lisa and if you will follow me, I'll show you where the bag is." She said leading them out the office and into a room with the beat up backpack on a nice clean table. "The remains are in there. I'm sorry about the interruption but that was Dr. House and his childish ways."

"Dr. House? I thought he was the patients doctor." Booth said.

"He is. But he may not seem like it at times."

Brennan nodded and started on inspecting the backpack. She was caught up on the bones in the bag that she didn't notice Dr. House and two of his team members had entered the room.

She picked up the skull and looked at it closely. Inspecting every angle. "The victim is female and young. About 8 to 10 years old." She turned to Booth. "You see these cracks on the skull, it shows blunt force trauma but I'll know more when I get this to the Jeffersonian."

"Bones." Booth tilted his head towards the group. There was Dr. House and two young men beside him.

Dr. House was the first to talk. "Wow, you're hot."

Brennan was shocked that he could know that she had a fever when she never met him before. Before she could say anything Cuddy cut in. "Just ignore Dr. House. He's an arrogant old bitter man."

"Thank you Cuddy. I didn't know you thought so highly of me."

She ignored him then introduced his team. "This is Dr. Robert Chase and Dr. Eric Foreman. Where is Cameron?"

Just as she asked, Cameron walked into the room. "Sorry I'm late. I just forgot something at my house."

Cuddy was about to introduce her but then Brennan spoke up. "Ali?"

Cameron looked at the women in the room. Not many people had called her that but that voice could only belong to one person. "Tempe?"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Author's Note: What did you think? Please review! It looks like Cameron and Bones know each other :) Ooh! Lots more to come so please stay tuned. Until next time.**


	3. Shocked

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or House.**

**Pairing: BB (of course) HA and CC!**

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! Here is chapter three!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**  
Last Time:**

**Cuddy was going to introduce her then Brennan spoke up. "Ali?"**

**Not many people had called her that but that voice could only belong to one person. "Tempe?"**

The girls squealed loudly as they laughed and hugged each other. The squeal shocked everyone in the room and a couple nurses outside. Brennan and Cameron weren't the type of girls that would squeal, but it had been a while since they last seen each other and their excitement got the better of them.

While Booth and the everyone else were shocked, Chase had seen this coming in a way. Chase and Cameron had dated for a while now and he knew a lot about her and her past with Dr. Brennan.

Temperance Brennan had been her best friend when she was little and they hadn't seen each other in a while. The last time they had been in touch was when Alison e-mailed about her job with House. And that was a couple years ago.

"Cameron." House interrupted after shaking off the shock. "If you're done squealing then would you introduce us to your friends here?"

The girls broke apart smiling. "Yeah. This is Dr. Temperance Brennan." Cameron then noticed Booth standing next to her friend. "And this is…"

"Special Agent Seeley Booth." Brennan finished for her. "He's my partner." Booth was still staring at her. "What?" she asked innocently.

"You squealed." Booth was still shocked.

"Yes I know Booth. I can act like a girl every so often." She explained.

Booth just ignored her response. "You squealed." He was now grinning madly.

"Booth, how many times are you gonna say that?" She was getting a little annoyed now.

"Did Angela ever hear you squeal like that?" he asked completely ignoring what she just said again.

Rolling her eyes she turned her attention back to Alison. "You work for Dr. House now?" She wanted to catch up with her friend since this was the first time they had seen each other in years.

"Yeah. So you two are partner, huh?" Cameron asked with a smile. The smile looked oddly like the one Angela would give her when talking about Booth. But before she could answer someone stepped in.

"Great. So while you two catch up, I've got a patient to save." House interrupted and was now walking back to his office.

"I'm so sorry. Please excuse me." Cuddy excused herself as she quickly ran after House.

"He's using the cane on the wrong side."

"I know. But he doesn't care." Cameron shrugged.

Booth, who was now out of his shocked expression, wanted to get back to work. "Bones we need to get to work." He was pulling her away from her friend and back to the remains.

"Booth. How come I always feel like you're abducting me." She slapped him playfully on the arm. "Ali, we can get together later. It was nice meeting you guys." She waved to Chase and Foreman who were still in the room.

"Come on guys." Cameron waved the guys out of the room. "We need to check on the patient."

"That an old friend." Foreman was now curious.

"Yeah, she used to be my next door neighbor and my best friend."

"What happen?" Chase asked.

"Tempe got sent to another family somewhere. Thank God."

Chase and Foreman frowned. "You're happy that she left."

"No. I was so sad that she left and we even tried to stay in touch, but it was kinda hard for us with our jobs. I wanted her to stay but it better that she left."

"Why?"

"She wouldn't get hurt anymore if she moved." That was all that she was going to say, this was Tempe's business and it was not hers to tell.

The guys looked at each other and knew that Cameron wasn't going to say anything else so they let the subject go.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Back in the Room:**

"So are you and Dr. Cameron old friends?" Booth asked after the Cameron, Chase, and Foreman were gone. Now it was only them and the remains.

"Yeah, she was my best friend when I lived here." Brennan was busy examining the remains while answering Booth's questions.

"Why did you move?"

"Because I was a foster child and my grandfather picked me up so I didn't have to live here anymore."

"You didn't like it here?" he continued to ask.

"I liked it here everyone was so nice to me, it was just my foster parents."

"Your foster parents were mean?"

Brennan carefully set down her bone and looked at Booth straight in the eye. "Yeah, you could say they were mean."

Booth could see fear and sadness in Tempe's eyes and didn't question her childhood anymore. He dropped the topic and went back to throwing his ball in the air, while Tempe went back to examining the bones.

There was a deadly silence that filled the room until Brennan broke it, stating what she had learned. "The victim was Caucasian and about four feet tall. There's bruising on the bone which suggest child abuse." She sighed softly then added, "Blunt force trauma was most likely fatal."

Tempe put the bone back on the table. "I'll send these remains back to the Jeffersonian. Angela can do a facial reconstruction, Hodgins can check the backpack for dirt particles and anything else that would help, and Zack can clean these bones to confirm child abuse."

"Good, then everyone has a job to do."

Brennan looked at him. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna see if I can talk to the patient and see what the hell he was doing with the remains." Booth got up and walked out the room leaving Tempe to bag the evidence.

After she was done bagging everything she decided to check in with Cameron. Dropping the bags off to be shipped to the Jeffersonian she made her way down the hall to find Alison. Seeing House and the team she quietly entered the room and sat down listening to them throw out ideas about what was wrong with the patient.

"We don't even know the patients name so we don't have his background information." Chase said in his Australian voice.

"We also don't know what's wrong with guy," Foreman added.

"Well then what do we know?" House said in an annoyed voice. Then he noticed Dr. Brennan sitting there. "How did you get in?"

"The door." Tempe thought that was an odd question to ask.

"You're so lucky you deal with dead people. They can't annoy you to death." He turned back to his team. "Any ideas about what's wrong with the guy." The team continued to throw out ideas when Brennan's phone rang.

"Sorry." She stood up and walked out the room to get the call.

"No cell phones in the hospital!" House yelled as the door closed behind her.

She just ignored him and flipped open her phone. "Brennan."

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey Angela."

"Are you okay?" Her friend sounded worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"I heard you were going to New Jersey."

"I'm here and I'm fine."

"Okay, I was also worried when Booth took off with you. Actually I was really excited that you guys ran off with each other into the sunset." She could picture her friend smiling on the other side.

"No we didn't run off together Ange and we're just partners."

"You say that but I know you love your FBI agent."

"Ange."

"Yeah Bren."

"I just sent the remains of a young girl over to the Jeffersonian. It seems she was abused."

"Oh my God. Brennan are you okay sweetie?"

"Yeah. I'm fine just figure out who the little girl is."

"Okay sweetie," Angela seemed unconvinced, but said nothing more about it.

"Bye Angela."

"Bye and Brennan."

"Yeah."

"Be careful."

"I will." They hung up just as Booth came running up to her.

"What's wrong Booth?" He looked like he was exhausted, probably from running in the hospital.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Author's Note: You like? Please review! I love them! I'll update soon if I get reviews :P I'm just joking. I'll still update because I love you guys :)**


	4. Phone Call And A Kiss?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or House.**

**Pairing: BB (of course) HA**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note: I'm starting high school next week on Friday so my updating might take a little long but I'll update as soon as I can. I would like to thank you shrimps1995 for helping me with this story!! Until then here is chapter four and thanks again for the reviews! Love them! I want more! More! More! ( Insert evil laugh )**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Booth. What's wrong?"

"Bones there you are." He said it rather loudly which caused some nurses to look at them.

"I went back to the room and you weren't there. I thought that you might have gotten kidnapped. Again."

She smiled before replying. "I'm fine and I didn't even get kidnapped."

"I also have news on our patient."

"What is it?"

"He didn't wake up yet and we don't know who he is."

"So we have nothing except for the remains." She sighed. Like I thought, it's going to be a long case. "I just sent the remains back to the Jeffersonian and Angela just called to check in."

"Great." He gave her his charm smile. Hope this works.

"Booth. What do you want?"

"You wanna get dinner?"

She frowned. "It's night already?"

"Yeah it nine o'clock right now. You worked a long time."

"I really should stay here."

He gave her his puppy dog look. "Please," he whined.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine. I'll just go tell Alison that we're getting something to eat." Tempe walked back into the room to tell her friend that she was going out to eat. But then the team got up and was about to walk out.

"Did you find out what's wrong with guy?" Booth asked as House walked out.

"No. Did you find who the guy is?" House shot back.

"No."

"Then we're even."

"Dr. House. What do you know about the patient?" Brennan wanted to find out more about the patient and maybe find out why he had the remains with him.

"Just because you're hot doesn't mean that I have share with you." Just then another doctor came up.

"Play nice House." He turned to Brennan and Booth. "Hi. I'm Dr. Wilson, head of the department of oncology."

"Did Cuddy send you over here so keep an eye on me?"

"Yeah. Wanted to know if you were playing nice with the good doctor and the special agent here."

"I'm was playing nice. I called her hot."

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm dragging Bones out to grab a bite to eat. Anyone want to join us?"

Then she came up an idea. "Booth don't you have something important to do." She elbowed him in the stomach.

"Oww! What?"

"Don't you have to check out where the patient was found. You know do your FBI thing." She didn't want to eat since she wasn't feeling well. Tempe probably wouldn't hold down her food.

"First, that hurt and second I can't just do that FBI thing." He rubbed where she hit him.

"Why not?"

"I have to wait until I can call Cullen."

"Well, call Cullen."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I can't."

"Fine." She reached into his pocket.

"Whoa! What are you doing?!"

"Finding your phone and calling him myself." She successfully pulled out the phone with Booth trying to grab it back.

"Give it back Bones." He reached again but missed instead.

She quickly ran down the hall waving the phone around. "If you're not going to call Cullen then I will!" She shouted behind her at him, as she practically danced down the hallway.

"Bones!" He took off behind her leaving the rest of the doctors behind staring after them. When he turned around a corner she had disappeared. "Where did she go?" he mumbled to himself. "Great now I'm talking to myself." He groaned. Then all of a sudden he heard Bones' voice coming from the ladies room as an elderly women stepped into the bathroom. "Great," he grumbled.

While Booth was waiting outside the restroom, Brennan was inside dialing Cullen's number. She looked up briefly as an elderly women entered but quickly lost interest. The phone rang three times before Cullen picked up.

"Director Cullen here. Booth I know this is coming from your cell phone and I'm still angry with you!" He shouted over the phone.

"This is Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Oh, I'm very sorry Dr. Brennan. How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you had any more information on the location of where our latest victim."

"Yes I do. For one the body was found with the patient on the side of the road. It was at the corner of Pennington Road and Fran Ave. close to the City Park. I'm guessing the young man, who is suffering from an unknown disease had an episode and kidnapped one of the children at the park and killed them. I'm also guessing that it had to have been a small child to fit into a backpack, flesh and all."

"That is highly improbably because for one, the remains had decomposed of all flesh and muscle. For two, since the state of decomposition was so far advanced it is impossible that this young man could have killed her."

"Well no one is telling me things. As the director, I need to be informed Dr. Brennan."

"I'm sorry my first priority was the victim, sir." She snapped back.

"Well have you colleagues at the Jeffersonian send me all the notes of your victim and a dictionary."

"Why can't Booth just update you?"

"You can ask him that later. All I want now is my notes and a dictionary."

"Why do you need a dictionary, sir?"

"To understand your squints' vocabulary, Dr. Brennan. Any other questions?" He was very annoyed now adding to his anger for Booth.

"No sir. And don't feel bad about needing that dictionary, Dr. Goodman did say that compared to us SQUINTS most of the world is a little bit stupid." She was trying to comfort his insecurity. Empathize on the word trying.

Hearing that made Cullen a little madder and highly embarrassed. "W-well, I'll, uh, talk to you later then Dr. Brennan." He quickly hung up.

Well that was rude. She hung up also and went to wash up. At that moment the elderly lady came out of the stall and washed her hands also.

"Bones!! Hurry up!!" Tempe heard Booth yelling from outside the door.

The elderly women chuckled lightly. That made Brennan glanced at her. "I think your husband is waiting for you dearie."

"Oh, he-he's not my husband." She stammered and blushed slightly.

"Husband, fiancée, boyfriend. What's the difference these days?" asked the old lady smiling and shrugging her shoulders. "What matters is that he's obviously crazy about you. I mean he can't even wait five minutes for you to use the restroom. He misses you so much." She sighed. "Ahh, I use to remember how my old Georgie use to do the same thing that young man is doing out there. Ahhh, Georgie bless his little heart."

By now Brennan was looking was flustered and was blushing furiously. "Uhh, yes now, I have to be going. Don't want to keep him waiting." She said leaving the old women to her memories as she rushed out the door.

All of a sudden walking into something hard and started to fall backwards when a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her from losing her balance. As she opened her eyes, when did I close them? and saw two big brown eyes staring back at her.

She would know those eyes anywhere, they belonged to her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth. That's when she realize that the hard thing she had bumped into was his chest. They both just stood there while Booth still held her in his arms. Their faces inched closer, both with only one thing in mind…

**()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger huh? You likey? Please review! The more reviews I get the sooner I'll write another chapter! ( Big evil laughter inserted )**


	5. The Headache

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or House.**

**Pairing: BB (of course) HA**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note: Thanks again to shrimps1995 for helping me with the story. I love all the reviews. Thank you so much. So here is chapter five for all my fans. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

She would know those eyes anywhere, they belonged to her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth. That's when she realize that the hard thing she had bumped into was his chest. They both just stood there while Booth still held her in his arms. Their faces inched closer, both with only one thing in mind…

Their lips were barely touching when…

"Oh! Excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt honey but you two are blocking the door." The elderly women had opened the door to find the couple holding each other in the doorway.

Booth and Brennan had pulled apart from one another and moved away from the doorway. "I'm sorry ma'am." Booth said in his gentlemen voice. If you hadn't interrupted I would be kissing Bones right now.

The old lady nodded polity and walked down the hall leaving the couple blushing madly. "Sorry Booth, here's your phone." Tempe shyly handed his phone back to him.

"Oh thanks." There was an awkward silence before Booth decided to lighten the mood. "Did you call Cullen?"

"Yeah. There's something I want to ask you."

"What?"

"Why is Cullen so mad at you?" she asked curiously. "He sounded really mad when I called him from your phone. He thought it was you and he didn't sound all that happy."

"Did he really sound that mad?" he sighed loudly while running his fingers through his hair. He must really hate me right now.

"Yeah."

"Well remember that time when we had the El Salvadorian case a while back?" he asked.

Brennan nodded wanting Booth to continue. "You were late for the funeral."

"The reason I was late was because Ortez put a hit out on you and I just went to take care of it." He confessed in a whisperer.

She nodded letting the information sink in then something occurred to her. "How?"

He sighed heavily and looked her in the eye. "I pushed him against the wall, put my gun in his mouth, and told him that if he hurts you I would come after him." His voice had grown serious without the hint the teasing that was usually there. Seeing how the conversation was suppose to lighten up the mood but instead had brought it down Booth tried again. "Apparently he believed me because here you are."

That had earned a smile from Brennan. "Yeah." She looked into the big brown eyes and realized that she loved him more then she had thought. "Thank you, Booth." Gathering up her nerve she quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. After lingering a little longer she turned and walked down the hall leaving behind a very dazed Booth.

When she turned the corner she found Ali was where she was when Tempe had skipped down the hall with Booth's phone. Okay more like danced. All of a sudden her headache came back full force.

Noticing that Ali hadn't seen her, she quickly went into an empty hospital room. I need to sit down. She saw the hospital bed and quickly laid down. Tempe had forgotten her aspirins in her purse which was in the room where House and his team was. She curled into a ball holding her head. It hurts. She rocked back and forth in the bed until it had eased down. Brennan slowly uncurled when she heard Booth.

"Bones! Bones! Where are you?!" He was shouting and it sounded like he was worried.

She looked at the clock on the white plain walls. No wonder he's worried. I've been in here for over an hour. Tempe sat up and rubbed her temples. Better get out there before he reports me missing. She slowly stood up and walked out the room.

It was really late now. The room she was in had been nice and dark but when she opened the door it let in the bright hallway lights which blinded her for a moment. When her eyes adjusted to the light she saw Booth arguing with a nurse.

"I'm looking for Dr. Temperance Brennan. She's about this tall, beautiful blue eyes and brown wavy hair. She is also very smart and very stubborn at the same time." He was almost yelling at the poor girl.

"I'm sorry sir but I haven't seen her." The nurse was looking quite terrified.

"Can't you announce over the speakers that Seeley Booth is looking for her?" Booth sounded very annoyed and frustrated. He sighed heavily and flashed his badge. "I'm FBI. Special Agent Seeley Booth and I'm looking for my forensic anthropologist." He growled which caused the nurse to be even more terrified.

"Y-y-yes s-sir."

Brennan appeared before the nurse could dial. "Your anthropologist?" Booth turned around and Tempe returned her gaze at the nurse. "I'm very sorry. My partner can be very scary at times." She smiled gently at the poor nurse then dragged Booth away from the desk.

"Bones! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" he exclaimed causing all the doctors to look at them. But he didn't care, right now he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"I was just resting." She lied. She couldn't tell him that she was sick or else he would be even more worried and would stop her from doing this case. Right now this case was important.

He lowered his voice. "Oh. Sorry. You just disappeared and I was worried that someone kid-." he was interrupted.

"Kidnapped me." She finished his sentence. "I'm fine. Again."

"Are you okay?" he asked suddenly.

"Why?"

"You just seem wiped out for taking a rest." He was beginning to get a little suspicious now.

"Oh. I was just resting." She said again.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"No. But you can get something to eat. You haven't eaten in a while."

"I already ate." Just as he finished Brennan's phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Hi Dr. Brennan."

"Zack. Did you get the remains?"

"Yeah. The victim was dug up not long ago, Hodgins is working on the soil that was on the backpack to tell exactly when and Angela is working with the skull. The bruising on the bones shows that the victim was abused constantly and was killed by a blow to the head. I'm still trying to figure out what it was." He said in his usually monotone.

"Thanks Zack. Call me when Angela finds out who the victim is."

"Okay." They hung up and she faced Booth.

"Well…"

Tempe explained what they had found and what Cullen had said to her. After she was finished, he grabbed her arm and dragged her out the hospital. "Booth! What are you doing?"

"We're gonna check out where the patient and the victim was found," he said.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter! I'll update soon. You'll have more of House and his team in the next chapter. Please review!**


	6. Childhood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or House.**

**Pairing: BB (of course) HA and CC!**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note: There is more of House's team in this one. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this one too! Someone asked me if I liked Bones or House better. And I have to say that I like Bones a little more. Even though I really love both shows!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Hey Ali." Brennan had managed to slip away from Booth when they had come back from the scene. They couldn't find anything so he had to drive back. Once they got back Booth was tired so he crashed in an empty hospital room.

While Brennan looked for her friend. It was a little past midnight now and most of the doctors had gone home.

"Tempe. What are you doing here? Agent Booth was looking for you a couple hours ago." Cameron was taking a break with Foreman and Chase when she saw her friend. "Are you okay?" She was worried because Tempe looked a little sick.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She lied again but Brennan wasn't going to let anyone know that she was sick until the case was done. "You guys still here?"

"We are but House went home." Her friend explained. "We were just taking a break." Tempe nodded. "So where's your partner?" she asked innocently.

This caused Brennan to roll her eyes. _She sounds so much like Angela. _"He's sleeping in one of the rooms." She took a seat next to Ali, who was sitting next to Chase who was sitting next to Foreman. "So how long have you worked here?"

"A couple years. Chase was the first one then me then Foreman." Tempe noticed the small smile when Ali talked about Chase. She made a mental note to talk to her about that later in private. As it got later Ali and Tempe had almost caught up with everything. Except their love life and what happened to Tempe when she left New Jersey.

Foreman and Chase were quiet the whole time listening to their conversation while eating. But soon both guys were weaved into the conversation and they all bonded. Now they knew a bit about each other and they would work better together.

The night turned into light and it was almost dawn when Booth appeared in the room. His hair was messy and his clothing was all crinkly.

"Morning Booth." Tempe greeted in a happy voice. After a night of getting to know each other she was rather happy and awake. Even though the awake part was due to a couple pots of coffee.

"Bones. I didn't know you were a morning person." He grumbled as he poor himself a cup of coffee. He didn't even notice the team was there.

"Why does he call you Bones?" Chase asked curiously and out of nowhere.

"Because I work with remains." She answered than smiled. "Booth you look terrible."

"Yeah. Try sleeping in a hospital bed. It's not comfortable." He stared at her. "Did you sleep Bones?"

"No I was catching up with Ali and got caught up." She said quickly after drinking another cup of coffee. _I think I had too much coffee._

"A little jittery Bones?" he teased.

"Coffee. Lots coffee." She was practically jumping in her seat so she got up and paced around the room.

"Whoa. Simmer down Bones." Booth grabbed her wrist to stop her but ended up on his back. "Owww!" His cup was now broken and the coffee had spilled all over the floor

"Oh my God! Booth! I'm so sorry." She quickly rushed to his side. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to flip you. You just surprised me. I'm so sorry."

Cameron went to check on Booth while Chase and Foreman stared at the forensic anthropologist.

"Wow!" exclaimed Chase.

"That was amazing." Foreman added.

"He's okay. Tempe where did you learn that?" Cameron was just as surprised as the two guys.

"After I moved from here." Giving her a small smile she helped Booth up. Cameron understood and nodded. Booth noticed that exchanged and decided to ask.

"What was that?"

"I'll tell you someday."

Cameron looked at her with a questioning look. "You haven't told him yet. How long have you guys been partners?" She was gonna ask more but Brennan gave shook her head telling her no.

"Tell me what?" Booth was definitely confused now. He looked back and forth between the two women. "Bones. What are you not telling me?"

"I said I'll tell you someday." She knew that Booth was gonna ask more but luckily her phone started to ring. _Nothing like saved by the bell._

"Brennan."

"Sweetie I have some bad news. I found out who the victim is."

"Ange. Who is it?"

"It's Emma Baxter. She was in the foster system and was reported missing about three months ago by her foster parents on her birthday."

"Oh."

"I have more bad news. Zack said that she was a victim of child abuse, just like you said."

Silence.

"Bren. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"I know this is gonna be a hard case but you know that Booth will take care of you. He won't let anything happen."

"I know."

"Good. Now put on Booth on."

Brennan gave the cell phone to Booth who looked at her curiously. "Angela wants to talk to you." While Tempe sat down Booth left the room to get some privacy.

"You okay Tempe?" It seems like everyone was asking her that lately.

"The victim is Emma Baxter. She's thirteen and in the foster system. My team at the Jeffersonian concluded it was a case of child abuse and she was killed by an object to the head," she said softly staring at her friend.

"Oh." Alison could see that Tempe was sad and scared. So she moved over to give her friend a hug. Foreman and Chase got up to leave. They could see that it was a female moment and they didn't want to ruin it. When Foreman left Chase turned around and quickly gave Cameron a kiss on the head then left.

Tears were falling down Tempe's face but she didn't make a sound. Pulling away from Alison she gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry." She said wiping her face.

"It's okay. I'm here if you want to talk." Cameron rubbed her back to calm her down. "Do you want me to call Booth in here?" Tempe shook her no and stood up.

"I'm okay." At that moment Booth walked in the room smiling but when he saw Tempe his smiled dropped. He immediately ran over to her.

"Are you okay? Bones. What's wrong?" She could tell that Booth was worried about her and she didn't want him to worry. Alison had slipped out the room undetected to give the pair some private time.

"I'm fine Booth." _I've been saying that too many times today._

"I know your not. Tell me what's wrong Temperance." She looked up at Booth. He only uses her first name when it's something that was important. "Please."

She took his hand and led him to the couch. "Okay." Before she could say anything else House walked in.

"Where's my team?" he glared at Booth while he asked. "What am I saying? Foreman's probably out robbing a bank. Chase and Cameron are probably making out in the closet." Then House noticed Brennan holding Booth's hand. "Am I interrupting a moment?"

"Yes, you are." Booth grumbled.

"Oh really. I'm so sorry." Instead of walking back out, he took a seat at his desk.

"Do you mind?" Booth asked getting annoyed.

"No. Go ahead continue. Don't mind me I'm just trying out how to save a life."

Ignoring his comment Booth got up still holding onto Brennan's hand. "Come on, let's go." Tempe nodded and walked out with him. This was important and she wanted Booth to understand before she lost her nerve. She followed him into the empty room where he had slept that night. "Temperance. Tell me."

Gathering up her nerves she looked into his chocolate brown eyes. "When I was foster kid, I got moved around a lot. New Jersey was the last place that I was at before my grandfather got me out. I lived next to Ali and she was my best friend. Whenever my foster dad would drink too much or get mad he would beat me."

Tears started to pour down her face again but she continued. "My foster mother would leave until he was done then pretend that nothing happened. Afterwards I sneak over to Ali's place and she would take care of me for a little bit before I had to go home."

He could feel his blood turn cold as she talked. _Who could do this to my Bones? I swear I'll hunt down who did this and make sure they never see the light of day again._ Booth pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Bones." He held her until she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry." She said when she pulled away from him. "I got your shirt wet."

"That's okay. I was gonna change anyway." Booth still had his arm wrapped protectively around her.

"Booth." She whispered.

"Yeah."

"I'm scared." This wasn't like Brennan at all. She would never admit that she was scared or hurt. But then Booth had broken down all her walls that she kept up over the years and now she was vulnerable.

"I'm here and I'm not leaving. You're stuck with me forever." He flashed his charm smile.

Tempe gave him a small smile_. Maybe everything would be okay._ She had Booth and that was more then she had ever wanted.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Author's Note: You like? Please review. I'll try and update as soon as I can.**


	7. Awake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or House.**

**Pairing: BB (of course) HA**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note: Oh My God! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while! School is a little hectic right now. We have to perform a scene from _Romeo & Juliet _in an English class And somehow I ended up getting the part Romeo even though I'm a girl. Weird I know.**

**Author's Note: Once again I am so so sorry to all of my readers! I hope you're all still interested in the story. Well I probably should let you read now. Again Sorry!**

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Together Booth and Bones walked out the room. Booth moved his hand to the familiar spot on Brennan's back as always.

"You feel better Bones?" he asked softly.

Tempe slowly nodded her head, after she had told Booth about what happened she felt a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders. All she needed was for someone to listen and be there for her. Brennan knew that she could count on Booth whenever she needed him. "Thank you Booth."

"For what?" he asked quietly.

"For listening." Bones turned around to face Booth and gave him light hug. As she started to pull away, Booth wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. It was amazing how they fit together so perfectly.

At first when Booth had wrapped his arms around her, he could feel her tense up but then she quickly relaxed in the hug. _This feels so right._

After a little while Tempe reluctantly pulled away not wanting to leave his warmth. She looked deep into his brown eyes to see something she couldn't place but it made her feel warm inside. "That wasn't a guy hug right?"

_As Bones had pulled away I thought she was gonna yell at me or say something to avoid me but to my surprise she smiled and made a joke. _He looked down at her with loving eyes and a genuine smile. "No. That wasn't a guy hug."

"Good. Now what did Angela want to talk to you about?"

"Oh yeah. Angela says that she found out where the foster parents live. I was going to see if you wanted to come but I think you should stay here… just in case the guy wakes up." Booth didn't want his Bones to come see the abusive foster parents.

"Okay." She said simply.

"Okay?" He had expected her to argue and insist on coming. This was not what he was expecting.

"Yeah, okay."

"Okay." He said slowly, not sure if it was a good idea now.

"Okay." She nodded slightly to show that he could leave.

"Okay."

"Booth. I think we've established that it's okay." She gave a small smile showing that she was getting amused by it.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna go now. If you need anything, you could always just give me a call." Booth gradually started to walk away. _Should I leave her alone after that? _He spun around to see that she was still there. Looking after him with that grateful smile. Booth walked back up to her.

"You know Bones I could always, um, talk to them later. You now… if you need me." He said nervously. _Since when do I get nervous around the ladies? Oh yeah, since Bones of course._

Her smile turned a bit bigger. _He really does care about me. _"Booth. Go." She urged him on with a small push. "I'm fine."

"Okay. I'm going now." He took one last look at her before he walked down the hall. I'll_ be back soon Bones._

--

"Hey Cameron." Chase was running down the hall to catch up with Cameron who was walking while looking at the file on the patient.

She looked up and saw that he had already caught up with her and was now standing in front of her. "Hey Chase."

"Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to take a little break with me. You know." He gave her a mischievous grin and tilted his head towards the supply closet across the hall.

"Hmmm… I don't know. Should I or should I not?" She tapped her chin and pretended to be in deep thought. "This is really hard. Give me a minute."

After what seemed to be an eternity, Cameron gave in and grabbed Chase by the collar and dragged him into the supply closet.

( A/N: Let your dirty minds figure out what happened there. )

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Brennan watched as Booth disappeared around the corner. _Maybe I should give Angela a call. Let her know that I told Booth. _She walked down the hall with a little bounce in her step. Then she saw the patient's room and curiosity overcame her so she stepped in the room.

The boy had shaggy, brown hair that hung loose over his eyes. He was breathing so normally that it seemed that he was just in deep sleep, also he was quiet pale for a boy his age. Something striked her as familiar with the boy. The high cheekbone, the face features, it seemed like she has seen it before but she couldn't tell where.

_What were you doing with the bones? Did you know the little girl? What's wrong with you? _Questions kept popping up in her head. _It doesn't matter. We'll figure out who you are, what you were doing with the bones, what happened to Emma Baxter, and make sure that the her foster parents be put in jail for abusing that little girl._

She gave one last look at the boy and walked out the room.

If Temperance had just stayed a bit longer then she would've seen that boy wake up from his unconscious state.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Author's Note: I know this was short but I will write another chapter as soon as I can. Please review! It helps me write more!**


	8. Mark Baxter

**Disclaimer: Is this a dream? No wait, I don't own them.**

**Pairing: BB (of course) and HA**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note: I'm back! I am so sorry for the delay, but my teachers have gotten a little crazy with all the work... cough cough Shepard cough Well, thank you for waiting for me. In two weeks I have to take my finals, so I have a lot of studying, but I'll try to post another chapter for my other stories. I'm trying to balance out my two stories. I think that I've kept you long enough. So without further ado.. here's my new chapter! Enjoy!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Cameron stuck her head out of the closet to see if anyone was coming or not. Seeing that the hall seemed to be empty, she opened the door wider and took a step out, while straighten her blouse and wiping a bit of smeared lipstick off her lips. Cameron smiled and was about to take a step forward when her pager started to go off. She could also hear Chase's go off also and knew it was about the patient. Ali took off to the Lucas Wing and when she looked behind her she could see Chase getting out of the closet with his hair all ruffled. She smiled to herself and continued her way to the patient.

Pushing open the door, Alison noticed that the teenage boy was sitting on the bed and completely conscious. "Hi. I'm Dr. Cameron. One of the doctors that were taking care of you. Do you remember anything before you passed out?" She made her way towards the bed and pulled out her small flashlight to check the boy's eyes.

"I….I passed out?" his voice was dry from the lack of water.

"Yes. Now can you tell me your name?"

He ran his fingers through his hair. It was black and quite messy. His eyes were a deep green and his skin was a little tan. "Yeah. My name's Mark. Mark Baxter."

_Baxter? Wasn't that the little girl's last name? _"Okay, Mark. Can you tell me how old you are?"

"I'm eighteen." He looked like he was thinking really hard. "Did you find a backpack with me?" Mark stared at her with a suspicious look.

She didn't want to let the boy know anything about the what was going on with the bones so she lied. "A bag? No. I don't think I saw a bag with you." After all, she wasn't exactly lying. She really didn't see him with the bag. Foreman had and getting in trouble with the FBI for letting out information was not a really good thing to do.

"Are you sure? It had some very important things inside."

_Yeah, like the bones of a little girl. _"No, I didn't see it with you."

"Okay." His face dropped then he looked down at his hands and being Cameron, she felt a huge wave of guilt was over her.

"Well, I didn't see it but maybe one of the other doctors saw it." She blurted out. _Great. That was a stupid mistake. Me and my big mouth._

"Really? Can you check?" She could see how happy he was and was a little confused. If he had killed Emma Baxter, why would he keep her bones in his backpack and why would he be so worried about it? But then maybe he just wanted a memento to remember it.

"Of course." She forced a fake smile and headed out the room where she saw Chase leaning against the wall. "Did you hear that?"

"That was big mistake Ali. You shouldn't have told him that." His arms were crossed in front of his chest. "But don't worry. I'll keep your secret." He flashed one of his mischievous grin and continued. "If you can pay the price."

"Is that right?" She asked with her own grin that could match his.

"Yeah." Chase placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Now. Let's go talk about that payment."

Temperance was walking around the Lucas Wing, having nothing to do since Booth was out questioning the parents, when she ran into someone.

"Hey! Watch out. I'm a cripple here!" yelled a gruff voice.

She looked down and saw that she had ran into Dr. House and that he had fallen down. "I'm so sorry, Dr. House. I wasn't looking at where I was going. Let me help you up."

Temperance extended her hand, but House waved it away.

"I am perfectly fine getting up by myself," he said. But he didn't get up, he just looked up at Temperance.

"You know it's very illogical to refuse help, when you need it." She placed her hands on her hips as she looked down at him. When he continued to stare at her without saying a word, Tempe shook her head and held out her hand again. This time House took her hand and let her help him up.

"It isn't healthy living in a world entirely full of logic." What he said surprised her, but she knew what he was talking about.

She gave him a small, thoughtful smile. "Yes. I'm beginning to understand that." _With the help of Booth and my friends. My family._ Temperance saw House sigh.

"Well as long as you get what I'm saying. Couldn't let you to become a sad old lady talking to bones now could I?" But before she could say anything, Dr. House's pager went off. "Well gotta check up on the patient. You know being alive and awake, that sort of thing."

"Awake?" Temperance frowned.

"Yeah. That's kinda what living people do. I think you need to spend less time with dead people and more time with the living. That's just people who are alive just to let you know." As he said that he turned to walk away.

"But..." She trailed off, looking after him confused. Then as it hit her, her eyes widen and she took off after him.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Author's Note: That's the end of this chapter. Just wanted to thank my reviewers and hopefully I'll be surprised with more :D**


	9. Nicole McKnight

**Disclaimer: Come on. If I did own them the show would be airing new episodes by now.**

**Author's Note: I would like to say a huge thanks for Sara () who was my 100th reviewer! Yay! I can't believe it. Now I know the last chapter didn't have Booth in it, but I will make up for it in this chapter. I promise! Thanks again and have fun reading!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It was a sunny afternoon when Booth took a step out of his SUV and looked around the front yard. The air was warm and filled with noises from the kids outside playing. _Nice neighborhood, nice yard. Seems to be the perfect family. _He shut his door then began to walk up to the front door. _Nice flowers too. _He knocked a couple times before he heard rustling behind the door. The door flung open to reveal a lady that was about in her fifty's.

She narrowed her eyes. "May I help you?" Her voice was cold and seemed to chill the air around her.

Booth reached into his pockets to pull out his badge. "FBI, ma'am. Are you Mrs. Nicole McKnight?" After a tight nod he continued. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you and your husband."

"Luke is at work right now. Can I ask what this is about?" She had one hand on the door and the other on the frame of the door. It was like she was prepared to close the door in his face.

"I just have some questions about Emma Baxter for you." He noticed that she got even more frigid, if that was even possible. There was also the way she gripped the door, turning her knuckles white.

"What about her?" Her jaw was clenched.

"Is it okay if we talk inside?" he was taking in all the actions of the wife. Booth wasn't quiet able to either list her as a bad guy or a good guy. _Her husband beats little children and she does nothing to stop it. Then again she might be afraid of him also..._His thoughts were stopped short when she began to speak.

"Fine. Follow me." Nicole let go of the door and walked down the hallway. That left Booth standing outside the door with it not even halfway open. Pushing the door open he took a step into the nicely, neat home. It didn't seem like a home for an abuser to live in, but then you never really know the people by looking at their house. When he reached what seemed to be the office, he found Nicole sitting in the office chair. "Sit down." It came out as more of a command then request.

"Thank you."_Might as well try to be polite._ "When was the last time you saw Emma, Ms. McKnight."

Sitting rigidly, she answered. "Not in a long time."

When nothing else was said he continued. "That doesn't alarm you?"

"No. She usually doesn't come home. Emma likes to hide from us." It was like she was choosing her words carefully. Too make sure nothing slips.

"She's your foster child right?" After a quick nod by her he continued with more questions. "Is she your first foster child?" He wanted to make sure that Emma Baxter wasn't the only child that got abused by this family.

"No. We only got her a couple years ago from the foster home. I don't want to get pregnant so me and my husband decided to adopt. Emma is only the second foster child we've had. There was another girl, but one of her family members came to take her away."

That had certainly gotten his attention. "Can you tell me what her name was?"

Ms. McKnight looked at him suspiciously. "I thought this was only about Emma."

"This is. I just wanted to check on your first foster child." He acted calm, not wanting to let her know about what he was doing.

"I don't know what happened to her. I don't think I remember the name of it. She was taken away and I don't want to know what happened." Her voice was sharp and demanding.

_It. That's how she thought of Temperance... Wait, wait. Calm down. It might not be Bones._ Booth kept his face blank, but he clenched his jaw together. After a while he stood up suddenly. "It think it's best if I talk with you and your husband when he's here." He handed her a card with his cell number. "Call me when he's not busy. I have some more questions for both of you." With that he turned on his heels, walked out the office, and down the hall.

When he stepped out of the house, he let out a deep breath. This was a little hard for him to be in control of. Quickly, Booth got in his car and backed out the driveway. The meeting was not a good start and Ms. Nicole McKnight was now at the top of his suspect list.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Back at the hospital:**

"Wait! Dr. House!" Brennan was trying hard to catch up with House, but right now she wasn't feeling well. This was quiet odd to House because usually he was the one trying to catch up with people. He turned to face her and saw that she was trying hard to run after him.

But the only thing she was trying to do right now was to stay standing. Grabbing a wall near her, she held on tightly. House looked at her. "Wow. Either you need to get in shape or your sick. And seeing that your body is just fine, you need to see a doctor."

Panting a little, Brennan stood up shakily. "I'm not sick. I can't get sick right now." Before she got anything else out, she felt a blackness surrounding her.

Right before House saw her fall, he heard her whisper something. "_Get Booth." _Looking around he saw a crowd start to form.

"What are you looking at? Get a doctor!" He took another look at her and felt his pager going off. "One patient awake, one passed out. What is with people these days?"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Author's Note: Wow...Look at all the drama going on. Booth just met one of the parents, the young boy just woke up, Brennan getting more sick, and there's a case to be solved! Lots to care of. The next chapter will be back at the Jeffersonian. Taking a look at the squints at work. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	10. Matchmakers

**Disclaimer: I don't think so...Nope.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. In the beginning of this chapter it'll be back at the Jeffersonian with the squints then later I might tie it back to the hospital. I noticed that my chapters are getting smaller for some reason so here is a nice long chapter for you all. I'm trying to post up a chapter before I leave for California for Spring Break. Enjoy. **

**()()()()()()()()()**

**Jeffersonian:**

Angela Montenegro sat her desk staring at a picture of Emma Baxter. '_Such a sweet looking little girl. How could someone do this?'_ She thought about Temperance and how her best friend had survived all of that and still turned into a respectable young woman. '_I wonder how she's holding up.'_

That was how Hodgins found her. Staring at the picture with such a sad look on her face. He silently walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" he said softly. There was feeling to him that there was a silence he shouldn't break. Angela looked up at him and smiled lightly.

"It's just Brennan. I'm worried about her. This case hits so close to home." She lowered her head to look gaze at the picture again.

Giving her shoulder's a soft squeeze, Hodgins looked down at the picture of the little girl. Together they stayed like that for what seemed to be forever, but they knew it wasn't that long. "Brennan will be fine. She's with Booth and you know they secretly love each other." He tried to brighten up the mood, knowing that Angela couldn't resist talking about their undying love for each other.

It worked. "They are so amazing together. If only they could express their feelings, then all the sexual tension will come out." Jack watched as Angela talked about the relationship between Booth and Brennan, it was like Christmas day for her. Suddenly an idea came into his head.

"You know. We could always give them a push in the right direction. If you know what I mean." He had a mischievous grin on his face that could only bring out a smile on her face. Angela nodded full of excitement.

"You mean become matchmakers?" Her face was filled with light at that amazing idea.

Jack nodded and he had to smile with her. "Exactly."

Angela squealed with delight. "I knew there was a reason why I'm with you," she said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Hodgins pretended to be hurt. "I thought it was because I'm sexy."

"Don't worry. You are." She winked at him while her mind was running with ideas. Then her smile dropped a little as she remembered a tiny little detail. "But they're in New Jersey."

That was where Jack's face turned into a bigger grin. "That's where the plan gets even better." With Angela's confused face he continued. "I know a friend from college that works at the Princeton Plainsboro-Teaching Hospital."

He watched as his future wife's eyes get bigger with excitement. "Who?" Jack leaned in to whisper it to her, making a big secret.

"He works with..." Angela didn't get to finish because he was already nodded like his head was about to fall off. Hodgins clapped his together and rubbed them back and forth.

"We have some match making to plan."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**On the Platform:**

"Zack. Did you finish the analysis with the little girl's body?" Cam's voice drifted up onto the platform as she walked up the stairs.

The young doctor was hunched in front of a microscope, but as soon as he heard his boss's voice he immediately looked up. "Yes Dr. Saroyan." Cam nodded and waved her hand for more information. After a while Zack caught on. "Oh yes." He pointed to the screen where it showed the skull. "The crack looks like it was caused by a blunt object, but there's this circular shape on the skull. It must have been from the object that the victim was hit with."

"Good. Can you find out what the object was?"

Zack nodded. "I can as soon as I put the object together."

Cam smiled with satisfaction. "Great. As soon as we figure this out the better I'll feel about Dr. Brennan. She's not good with cases with foster children." She folded her arms across her chest then added, "Do you know where Angela and Hodgins are?"

"Angela's in her office and Hodgins just went to visit her. She seemed very worried about Dr. Brennan. I wonder if there's something she knows that we don't." Zack then copied Cam by crossing his arms in front of him.

Cam frowned. "Well as long as it doesn't interfere with the case..." She didn't get to finish because she saw Angela and Hodgins coming out of Angela's office with suspicious smiles on their faces. It seemed as though they were up to something and that always meant that it wasn't something good.

When they reached the platform, Hodgins and Angela stood in front of their boss and Zack. Angela was the first to talk. "You guys, we have an idea of how to get Brennan and Booth together."

Jack then continued, "But we need your help." He stopped there to see the expression on the other two's face. Cam's face was blank and Zack looked just plain confused.

Angela stepped in. "Please Cam. Can't you notice the sexual tension just coming off wave after wave from them. Don't tell me you don't notice that their crazy for each other."

Slowly Cam broke into a smile. "It's time they finally told each other how they feel. I swear I would've died if they didn't get together soon." Angela, Jack, and even Zack looked surprised. "What? It's like their made for each other."

"Well...okay. What about you Zack?" Hodgins asked the last squint that needed to agree with the plan.

Zack looked from him to Angela then to Cam. "We shouldn't be meddling in Dr. Brennan's personal life." When he noticed Cam frown he quickly changed his mind. "But then getting Booth and Dr. Brennan together would make her happy right?"

The grins appeared back on Hodgins, Angela's, and Cam's faces. "Good job Z-man." Jack clapped him on the back while Angela ruffled his hair. Zack smiled uncomfortably not sure he made the right decision.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**Princeton Plainsboro-Teaching Hospital:**

Booth stepped into the hospital with a bad feeling, but quickly brushed it off as a part of the case. When he saw Cameron talking to one of the nurses he hurried toward her. "Hey. Dr. Cameron right?"

Her eyes widened when she saw him. "Agent Booth. The boy woke up, but..." She got cut off by him.

"Great! He's in the same room?" He was so happy to hear that the only witness in the case was now awake for questioning.

"Yeah, but..." Cameron was cut off once again by Booth, but this time he didn't say anything. He just sped off toward the elevator. When the elevator closed with him in it, she finished the rest of her sentence with no one to hear her, "Your partner's in a hospital bed." She dropped her arms in defeat as she went to look for House.

As she walked around to find House, she found Chase instead. He was on the phone so she waited for him to be done before she made her appearance. When he shut off his cell phone he looked up to find her leaning on the door frame. "Listening in on private conversations?" Chase raised his eyebrows at her teasingly.

"No. Why? Talking to an old girlfriend of yours." She smiled so he would know she was just joking.

"How did you know?" He opened his mouth in a mocking surprised manner. That's when he received a punch on the arm. "Ow! I'm just playing. It was my old friend from college." He rubbed his, what he thought was bruised arm.

"Don't be such a girl Robert." Allison rolled her eyes. "How's Temperance doing?" She was worried about her friend, but she knew that Tempe was strong.

"Her vitals are weak right now, but there's nothing we can do until we figure out what's wrong." Chase rubbed her arms to comfort her. "We have two patients now."

She leaned into his chest and sighed. "Yeah. I saw her partner, but I didn't get to say that she was sick. He just rushed off to see the patient." Cameron closed her eyes and relaxed a bit.

Chase smiled. "Then he's gonna be in for a shocker."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**Author's Note: There's chapter 10. I don't know if any of you want some House and Cuddy relationship so review and tell me. Then I can add some in the story. Lots of things going on. I promise to tie it all together soon and more of the case in the next chapter! Review and thanks for reading!**


	11. Back Together

**Disclaimer: No...sadly I do not own Bones...but I do own the characters that I make up. :)**

**Author's Note: Oh wow! So many reviews from my beloved reviewers! Thank you! Okay. I got a lot of mixed reviews about House and Cuddy and their relationship so...I have decided not to do a full blown out relationship, but some bickering that we all love. Even though I, myself, think that House and Cuddy are made for each other. D**

**P.S: I also know that there hasn't been a Booth and Bones moment in a while so I think it would be fair for another one. : Have fun reading and please review!**

--

Booth hurried toward the room with the boy that was, right now, his suspect and his top witness. The nurses and the patients all glanced over at him as they saw him quickly walking in the halls. It seemed like a miracle that he remembered all the turns around the hospital. Finally as he reached the hall where the patient was, the bad feeling that he had felt earlier came back with a fear that shocked him.

He slowed down and stopped in front of the room that was next to the boy's room. Booth didn't know what made him look in, but as his did his blood ran cold. There was Bones. Laying on the bed. Eyes closed and slowly breathing.

Without noticing the had slowly walked into the room absolutely forgetting about the witness in the other room. He was just focused on his Bones. Booth just left for a little bit and this is what happened. Stopping on the side of the bed, he placed a hand on her cheek. It was warm, but it seemed a little too warm..

Finding his voice that had disappeared he spoke softly, afraid that the world might crash around him if he talked to loud. "Bones." She made no movement to let him know she was awake, so he tried again. "Bones." He rubbed her cheek with his finger before reaching down and grabbing her hand to hold. "I'm sorry I left." Booth brought the hand up to his mouth to kiss and softly placed it back down.

While the room was quiet, Booth's mind was rolling with questions and thoughts. _What happened? Why didn't anyone call me? Where are all the doctors? Is she going to be okay? Why didn't that doctor tell me? and she was her friend_. If something happens to her he wouldn't know what to do.

He didn't know how long he was there, but he must've fallen asleep. Cause the next he knew, he was awaken by someone running their fingers through his hair. Slowly he picked up his head to see his Bones smiling down on him. "Good morning."

Her voice was soft and tired. He jumped up and went over to give her one of the tightest hugs she ever been in. Even more tight then when Angela hugged her and that was saying something. "Booth... I need...some...air..."

As quickly as he jumped on her he quickly backed off. "I'm so sorry Bones. Did I squish you?"

She smiled and shook her head. "It's okay."

Booth sat in the uncomfortable chair next to her and held her hand. "What happened?"

Frowning slightly, she thought. Brennan couldn't really remember what had happened. "Um, I don't know. The last thing I remember was talking to Dr. House then nothing after that." Then suddenly she remembered something. "The boy! He's awake. Shouldn't you be interrogating him?"

Booth smiled. "Bones. You are in the hospital. Who would you think I'd rather see?"

Brennan returned the smile with happiness. He was worried about her and it made her happy. Even if it was selfish of her to feel that way. "Thanks Booth, but I'm absolutely fine. Just a fever."

Now it was his turn to frown. "Bones. You passed out. You are not okay. And how long have you had the fever?" He didn't want to be the person that dragged her out here when she was sick. It broke a little bit of his heart that she didn't tell him.

"Not that long. We have a case to finish Booth. You should go talk to the boy. That little girl needs to be put to rest and I'm the one that has to do it." She looked at Booth through sorrowful eyes. "Please."

He understood so the only thing he could do was to do what she asked for. Not wanting to make her think that he was mad at her, he leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek. "Get better and I promise I'll come back soon." Booth gave her a smile, which she returned, before he slowly made his way to the door.

"Booth if you don't hurry up, that boy will be asleep before you reach there."

Smiling, he replied. "Just wanted to spend more time with you." Then with a smirk he disappeared out the door.

Brennan felt a blush climbing up into her cheeks. She placed her hands on her cheeks and smiled. She really did love him. Now, the only problem was that she wasn't so sure he felt the same way.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**In The Clinic:**

House stared at the little girl sitting in front of him. She was dressed in a nice pink dress with little pink bows holding her brown long pigtails. Of course the mom of the little girl was standing right next to her with more worried face House had ever seen. It made him want to laugh out loud.

"Hmmm... well from the looks of it, it seems like she has cancer." House smiled before removing his gloves. The shocked look on the mother's face was priceless. So priceless that he had to laugh. "Are you kidding? She's not even sick. Just look at her cute little face." He motioned his hand toward the little girl.

Stuttering the mom was found speechless. "But...she said her stomach hurt."

Crouching in front of the little child House spoke. "Does you stomach hurt?" The little girl looked at him then nodded quickly. Then slowly she shook her head no. "Is there a bully that makes fun of you?" Surprising the mother, the little girl nodded. "See? Nothings wrong. Just take care of the bully and she'll be fine and dandy."

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a nice little red sucker. "Here. You can have this. Make sure your mommy beats up the bully."

Smiling the little girl took the lollipop and unwrapped it. Taking his leave, House got his cane and limped out of the examination room. When he reached the desk he placed the folder on the desk. "Write it down. 2:30 Dr. House checks out."

Just as he turned to walk out the clinic the pregnant lady showed up. "House. What are you doing here?"

"Cuddy. I was just about work on the cases."

"You have a teenage boy you need to look at and the top forensic anthropologist on the Eastern side. Aren't you gonna do anything about that?" Cuddy placed her hand on her hips and gave House the 'you better do what I ask or else' stare.

"Just because you're pregnant doens't mean I have to do what you say." House said with a smirk.

"I am not pregnant and I bet you have an FBI partner on your hands that will kill you." She said reflecting the smirk.

"What?" Then he remembered. _'Get Booth.'_ He rolled his eyes. "Don't deny you're pregnant and the FBI agent, no need to worry about him. He'll be too preoccupied."

Just as he finished his sentence the intercom came on. "Dr. Lisa Cuddy. You're needed in your office. Once again, Dr. Cuddy, you are needed in your office."

With a winning smile Cuddy raised an eyebrow at House. "You're coming with me, cause I have a feeling someone wants to talk to you."

"Sorry. Got patients to cure." He said as he shook his head. But before he had time to turn to walk away, Cuddy had grabbed his cane and was making her way to her office without looking back at him.

Staring at her back, House smiled before limping after her.

--

**Author's Note: Well Brennan's awake. Plus we have to get to Mark so stay tuned for more. D Please review!**


	12. Comforting Friend

**Author's Note: Hey you guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I already had everything written out, but I haven't been feeling really good these couple of days. :( Sorry. I'm still feeling crappy, but I thought I should update since you guys are awesome! :)**

**Note (Good idea to read): I got a couple of reviews saying that Cuddy's pregnant. When I wrote it I didn't mean for her to be pregnant. It was just House messing with her again, but then when I got the reviews I started thinking that maybe it would be fun to see what would happen if she was pregnant. So I wanna ask you guys what you think of that. If you like it or not. You can review or PM me. Thanks for the long note. But here is chapter twelve. Have fun reading.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**  
With Cuddy:**

Cuddy entered her office to find Booth sitting on the couch with an angry look. _'Great. An angry FBI agent. Just what I needed.' _It, of course, helped that House was there... or was it? It could make things worst or it could be comforting to have him here. "Special Agent Booth. How can I help you?"

Booth looked up at Cuddy and saw House behind her also. "I'm just wondering why I wasn't informed about Bones' condition." He was trying to contain his anger and not blow up at the doctor's in front of him.

"Bones?" asked Cuddy.

"Dr. Brennan. Why wasn't I informed?" pushed Booth. His eyes held a fire that scared Cuddy slightly and House could see it too.

So deciding that he had enough fun, House spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but I was a little busy trying to treat her and the boy to call you. Unless you wanted her to die, so that I could call you." House absent mindlessly shrugged his shoulders.

Frowning at that thought, Booth sat back down on the couch. "Is she going to be okay?" He had lowered his voice so that both doctor's had to strain to hear what he said.

Smirking, House answered him "She just has a cold and her body seems to be pushed to the limit. Together her body couldn't take it anymore, so it collapsed." He noticed the worried look on Booth's face and he rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, she just needs to rest. That's all."

Booth nodded before getting off the couch and walked out the door.

"Geez. He acted like she was going to die or something," commented House when he couldn't see Booth anymore.

"Yeah. Well you can't blame him. He obviously cares about her," said Cuddy as she sat at her desk, taking out papers to fill.

"Maybe."

"Did what you told him about her cold, true?"

House sighed, almost as though he was defeated. "That's the best thing we have so far." He took a seat across from Cuddy and stared at her while she continued to fill out her papers. She stopped when she heard him sigh. They looked at each other for a while in silence then she gave him a reassuring smile before returning to work.

She had missed the smile that he returned when going back to work. So he just stayed there watching her work with the smile still there on his face.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Bones:**

Sighing, Brennan moved her blanket off of her and pushed herself up with her elbows. She knew Booth didn't go talk with the boy since his room was on the left of her room and Booth went the other way. Sitting on the bed with her legs dangling, Brennan slowly lowered her legs until her feet reached the floor. Grabbing the IV stand, she stood up and took little steps out of the room. The nurses didn't pay any attention to her, cause it looked like they were busy gossiping about something.

Once she entered Mark's room, he immediately looked at her. He was watching TV, but had found nothing he liked.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. I'm working on a case and I was wondering if you could answer some questions for me."

Mark glanced at her with a skeptic look. "You look like a patient."

"Yeah, but I was working on a case. Right now, you're the main witness we have." Brennan took a seat in the uncomfortable chair next to the bed.

Mark looked down at his hands and clenched his jaw before releasing it. "You guys found her, huh?"

"Yes. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I turned eighteen last week and I could have gotten custody over her. Our parents died in a car accident by a drunk driver when I was sixteen and she was just four. Me and her got put in the foster system and I promised her...I promised her I would always take care of her and look after her." His voice had started to crack as tears rolled down his face, but still he continued. "Then one day, this couple came and took her away. They said they wanted a little girl, but they wouldn't take me. I knew they were bad people, I could just tell."

"Like a gut feeling," murmured Brennan.

Snapping up his head, he looked at her dead in the eye. "Yeah. You have that?"

Temperance shook her head. "No. My partner does. I'm the more logical one."

Nodding slightly, Mark kept talking. "Well, when they took her away I made a promise that I would go to school and get a good job so I could get her back. I'm studying to become a forensic anthropologist, you know the person who looks at bones?"

Brennan looked at Mark. He had gone through so much and he still has a dream. He lost his parents and now he lost his little sister. She didn't know what she would do if she lost Russ. All she could do for him now was offer some kind of comfort, so she reached our and grabbed his hand. "Yeah, I know."

Even though he barely knew her, he felt this connection to her. So he let her hold his hand while he continued with his story. "That's not it. About three months ago I found out by a friend of mine that Emma was missing, so I went out to find her."

At that moment Brennan noticed that he had tighten his grip on her hand. "It turns out that my gut was right, that the couple was abusing her. My friend, he said he found bruises on her arms when he was walking her to school. He asked her what happened and she just said that something bad happened and she wouldn't say anything after that." He paused for a moment before letting our a deep sigh. "That was when I left the foster shelter to go look for her."

Brennan nodded. "I have a couple questions to ask you, if you don't mind answering," she asked.

"I might as well tell you everything you want to know so, go ahead." His head was down and his voice was low, so low that she barely heard him.

"Where was your foster shelter?"

"At this place in Newark." Mark lifted his head. "You can't send me back there. I'm eighteen, which means I'm an adult now."

Squeezing his hand gently, Brennan gave him a small smile. "I know. You're not going back there."

He let out a breath of relief. "Any more questions?"

"How did you find her?"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Author's Note: I know that's a really bad place to end, but I'm feeling really crappy right now. :( I'm sorry. I have more written so I might update later tonight or maybe tomorrow at the latest. Thank you reading. If like please review. :)**


	13. That's Not

**Author's Note: As promised here is the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. I felt better today. :) Today my parents took me out shopping cause I was feeling better. They were gonna take me yesterday, but I didn't want to go. Other than that... it was kinda boring. Tomorrow I'm going back to school... ugh... anyways... all of your reviews made me so happy. :D Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Oops. I forgot to put it on the last chapter, but I do not own Bones. I just own Mark, Adam, and Emma. No one else.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

He let out a breath of relief. "Any more questions?"

Temperance nodded. "I'm sorry to ask all these questions, but I have a couple more. How did you find her?"

Mark gave her a bittersmile. "It was about probably right before you guys found me. I had looked all over for her and I couldn't find her. I knew something bad happened, I could just feel it. I was about to give up one day and decided to go to the park where I always took her when our parents were alive. I was kicking the sand while I walked when I hit something with my foot. It was hard so I bent down to get a closer look. It was a bunch of bones. I was scared a little bit, knowing that I found real life bones. When I brushed the dirt away, I found this neckalce." He took his free hand to show the silver cross neckalace that was on his neck. "It belonged to our mother."

Mark flipped it over to show the ingraved words.

"My miracle," read Brennan.

"Yeah. Before she had me and Emma the doctor told her that she couldn't have children. Then a couple months later she found out that she was pregnant with me." He gave Brennan a sad smile. "She called me her miracle."

"How come your sister had it?"

"When we were put in the foster system I gave it to Emma. It was a promise that I would always be with her." He clutched the cross with his hand.

"That's beautiful," whispered Temperance.

"Well, that's when I knew it was Emma. I couldn't believe it, my sister was gone and I could've done something to stop it."

Brennan offered a comforting squeeze. "What did you do?"

"All I could do was make sure that I didn't lose her again, so I gathered up her bones and placed it in my backpack. It was horrible. I didn't know what to do so I headed for the hospital and I guess I got here, even if it didn't happen as I planned."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Just a couple more. What's your friends name?"

"Adam Clayborne. He was a friend I met in the foster system. Adam's a good guy, but has problems with his parents. He's seventeen, but his parents were druggies, it's a miracle that he's not like them. Adam hates the system, that's why he ran away. He's doing a good job on his own though and he was trying to look out for Emma."

Brennan was glad that Mark wasn't entirely on his own. "I promise I won't report him to the system. Although I have to talk to him. Do you know where he is right now?"

Mark smiled at her, knowing his friend would be fine. "He's probably at school right now." When he saw her surprised look, he explained more clearly. "I told you he's doing good on his own. He's going to school, he has a job, and right now he's looking for an apartment, but he can't get one. His school is really bad, but he's doing his best. He is one of the best artists I have ever seen. He can basically draw anything he wants."

Smiling, she thought of Angela. "Where's his school?"

Mark took a moment to think. "I don't remember but I'm pretty sure he said something like Newark High or something like that."

"Thanks. I have just one question before I leave."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Go ahead. I don't know if I have any more answers though. I think I told you everything."

"Do you know the names of the couple that adopted your sister? I forgot to ask my partner but since I'm here I thought I would go ahead and ask you."

He nodded and scratched his head while he tried to remember. "Let's see... I think it was something like Nicole and Luke McKnight. They had this evil smile when they would look at Emma. It really creeped me out but I couldn't say anything. I mean if I said, 'You can't take my sister cause you look creepy.' That wouldn't go over really good." Mark looked over at Brennan and noticed that her eyes held this look of a scared little girl getting in trouble. "Are you okay Ms. Brennan?"

He heard the door slide open and looked up to see a guy in a suit come in. '_Wow. I'm getting a lot of visits today,'_ thought Mark. "Um... can I help you?"

The guy in the suit took one look at Ms. Brennan before quickly crouching by her side. "Bones. Bones." He gently shook her before she snapped out of her reviere. "Are you okay?"

Temperance nodded her head yes. Yet she stayed quiet and didn't say a thing.

"What happened?" asked Booth. When he didn't get a reply from her he turned towards Mark. "Did you do something to her?"

Mark widened his eyes at that accusion. "What? I didn't do anything. She was just asking me questions and then she kinda had this scared look on her face when I told her who adopted Emma." He looked at Brennan with concern. "Is she gonna be alright?"

Booth looked at her but she was still looking at her hands. "I don't know. Bones are you sure you're okay?" This time when he asked her, she gazed up at him before wrapping her arms around his neck. In turn, Booth picked her up bridal style to carry her back to her room leaving a very confused Mark behind.

When he got to her room. She still hadn't said anything to him. "Hey Bones," he whispered. Booth brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Say something."

"It was them." Her voice was so soft that he didn't catch what she said.

"What?"

"It was them." This time Temperance raised her voice a little so that Booth could hear, yet that only left him more confused.

"Who is them?"

"My foster parents." The moment he heard that some of the puzzle pieces in his head had pieced together.

"The McKnights?"

"Yea." Bones still had her soft voice, but this time it was more shaky.

That made him scared because Bones... his Bones never got shaken up. She was a strong person that had gone through so much pain and sorrow and yet she came out on top. That was part of the reason why he loved her so much. Seeing her like this now broke his heart.

"Bones," he whispered. It was all he had to say because then Brennan felt this comfort and safe feeling that she only felt with him. That gave her a strength to not cry, but to finish the case and make sure that the little girl had her story told.

She smiled and held onto Booth a little tighter. "Thank you Booth."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Brief look in the Jeffersonian:**

Dr. Jack Hodgins walked into his future wife's office only to find her frowning at the computer screen. "Hey babe. What's up?" He placed his hands on her shoulders to look at what she was looking at.

"That's not..." he trailed off with shock.

"I know. We need to call Brennan. Now."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Back at the hospital but with the ducklings :)**

"I think we should discharge him." Said Foreman. They were all at the table trying to figure out what to do with Mark. "He seems fine now. There's nothing wrong with him."

"We can't do that. What if he's still sick and we let him go." Rebuked Cameron.

Chase sighed. "I agree with Foreman. We should just discharge him." He knew he was gonna get it later. His thoughs were confirmed when Cameron sent him an angry glare. "Well, there's nothing wrong with the guy. We can't just keep him here."

"Chase. We haven't figured our what was wrong with him in the first place. We can't let him go." She said with a firm voice.

Foreman decided it was best if he got in the conversation before Cameron killed Chase with that glare of hers. "Look. The tests have come back and they say that he was just dehydrated and he hadn't eaten in while. We gave him food, got him hydrated, and he got a lot of rest. He's perfectly healthy now. He can go with the FBI to answer any questions they have."

Cameron was coming up with an argument when Chase spoke up. "Yeah Cameron. Look at it this way, Mark is perfectly healthy but Dr. Brennan isn't. We can focus on her now that Mark is fine."

She thought about it for a little while. Chase knew that he had won her over so he sent a triumphant grin towards Foreman.

"Okay. I guess we can discharge him since he's healthy." Said Cameron at last. "But..." She pointed at Chase. "You aren't getting any tonight." She sent him one last glare before leaving the room.

That left Chase and Foreman. Foreman was laughing at Chase's shocked expression and the fact that his mouth was hanging open. "Sorry man." Said Foreman who continued to laugh as he left the room next.

"Shut up," yelled Chase when he had recovered.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Author's Note: Well that was a lot in this chapter. There was Mark and Brennan bonding, Booth and Brennan fluff, Brennan's past, a brief look at the Jeffersonian, and some duckling interaction :) I miss the ducklings since they're barely together in House anymore. Tell me what you think. :D **

**P.S. Can't for tomorrow's episode!**


	14. All Is Not Always What It Seems

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Your reviews were all great :) I bet you're all wondering what Angela and Hodgins discovered... well, you'll find out in this chapter. We'll also maybe look more into Brennan's childhood. I would also like to thank moosemer11 for an idea that will put a twist on things :P**

**Last night's episode was amazing. It was so cute when they were in court and Booth and Brennan kept whispering to each other. The beginning was so funny. Brennan just laughing at how Booth thought the skeleton got that way. I also loved Sweets. They really do like him. :P I'm so happy that Max didn't get sent to death row! Now that I've seen that episode I can't wait for the next one. :)**

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Bones or House... so you shouldn't sue. I'm kinda broke anyways :D**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Mark watched as the three doctors made their way out of his room. He was just told that he could go and he was more than happy to leave. He never really liked staying at the hospital.

It was probably the smell or something like that. Mark had also found out that he had to go with the FBI to answer more questions. _'It looks like I'm the guy with all the answers.'_

That thought lead him back to the talk with Dr. Brennan. He didn't know why, but talking to her made him feel less lonely. It was as though there was a connection with them.

It had scared him though when she freaked out about Emma's foster parents. _'Maybe I should go see if she's okay,'_ he thought. Deciding that he would go see Brennan, he quickly changed into the new clothes that the nurses had given him since his clothes were dirty and ripped. He had changed into a new black shirt that had the words ACDC on the front and new jeans that hung a little bit but not a lot.

He smiled as he looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His hair had grown in the last three months since he left the foster home. His dirty blond hair was now a bit past his eyes so he had to shake his head to move it to the side. He stared at his reflection and saw how much he had changed in the last two years. He was much more taller, almost six foot tall now, although he had always been the tallest in his class.

Yet with all that had changed he still saw he sixteen year old boy who lost his parents and was left with his little sister. His bright blue eyes were glittering with hope of the new future. It was going to be hard but he would get though everything that would be tossed at him. Starting with finding out who had hurt his little sister. He took one last glance at the mirror before disappearing out the bathroom door.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**A look back at the Jeffersonian before Angela made a surprising discovery:**

Sitting in her office in front of the computer, Angela took another look at the picture she had drawn out from the skull. It was of a little girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. When she had gone through the data base for missing children, she had came up with Emma Baxter, a little girl that had been missing for three months.

Angela knew that it was a hard case for Brennan and wanted to get the information to her quickly, but now something struck out to her that she must've missed. The cheekbones of Emma Baxter did not match those of the little girl staring back at her through her drawing. "Oh my God."

It hadn't made sense on how the skeleton of the little girl seemed to be so old, yet Emma had been gone for just three months. Zack had said it before, the bones of the mysterious little hadn't fit with Emma. The bones had to be buried for at least one year. Why didn't they see it?

Angela was snapped out of her thoughts by the beeping of her computer. Frowning, she looked at the screen to find the picture of another little girl. A little girl that exactly matched her photo, this time for sure.

That was how Hodgins found her, frowning her computer with the picture of the new little girl on her screen. "Hey babe. What's up?" He placed his hands on her shoulders to look at what she was looking at.

"That's not..." he trailed off with shock.

"I know. We need to call Brennan. Now."

Hodgins stared at the little girl with dark, wavy, long hair and such vibrant blue eyes. "Maddie Montgomery," he read. It wasn't Emma, but it was so close. Their hair style, the beautiful eyes, and their smile were so alike. They could have been sisters.

He looked at Angela, who had already picked up the phone and was dialing Brennan's number. He already knew that Brennan wasn't going to like it, he could see the way Angela was so worried about her. It was personal for her. Angela had been worried for basically the entirely time that Brennan left and he knew exactly what to do to take her mind of it for a little while.

Jack quietly left the room to let the two talk and pulled out his phone to give his friend another call.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Hospital:**

Brennan jumped when she heard her phone ringing. She was still holding onto Booth and didn't want to let go, but she knew she had to. _'The call might be important to the case.'_

Booth loosen his grip on Bones to let her answer the phone, but didn't let her go. She gave him a small smile before reaching to the table next to the bed where her phone was. "Brennan." She answered.

There was a pause before Angela spoke. "Sweetie. I just found something that will definitely change your case."

Brennan frowned. "What is it Angela?"

"The skeleton you sent us... isn't Emma Baxter." She waited for Brennan's reaction, but she didn't get one. "Brennan?"

"Angela what are talking about?"

"When we searched the missing person database, we found Emma Baxter who went missing three months ago. Zack says that the bones had to be at least a year old if not older and Emma only went missing for three months."

"You're saying that Emma Baxter is still out there?" Brennan couldn't believe what she just heard. "We have her brother here. Angela, he said that the couple that adopted her were... Nicole and Luke."

"Oh God. Sweetie are you okay? Do you need me to come out? Cause I can. I can catch the next flight there. Does Booth know?"

"No Angela. You don't have to come out here. I'll be okay. And yes. Booth knows." Just as she said that, Booth held her a little tighter letting her know that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Okay. If you need anything, call me."

"I know Angela. Have you figured out who the victim really is?"

"A little girl. She almost looks exactly like Emma, but she has a different face structure. She kinda looks like you Brennan. Same hair and eyes. I swear it's gotta be your old foster parent's."

Brennan sighed and rubbed her temple. Her headache was starting up again, it was probably because of the case and everything that was going on. "I can't believe this is happening. I never wanted to see them again, but now I have to. I have to find Emma."

"Good luck Sweetie. Please, please be careful. I'll call again as soon as I find more information."

"Thank Angela. And I will."

Temperance hung up and looked at Booth who seemed confused, only hearing her side of the conversation. She explained everything that she had learned from Angela to Booth. By the end, she could tell that Booth was about to blow.

"Luke McKnight. I didn't see him at the house. His wife said that he was at work." He clenched his fist. "I should've gave that little bastard a visit."

"Booth. Emma is alive, but she's still missing and I know that the McKnight's have her somewhere. We have to figure out where she is before we confront the McKnight's."

His face softened a bit, but was still hard. "How do we know that she's still alive?"

Brennan's face became sad. "We don't know that, but we still have to find her."

That was when they heard the slide door close. There stood Mark with a shocked face. It was obvious that he had heard the news and it wasn't a surprise when he spoke up. "Emma's alive?"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it. There's a lot more to come so don't worry. Yes. Emma is still alive or well... she missing... I wouldn't say she's alive yet. I hope you liked this chapter :) Tell me what you think or just tell me what you thought of last night's episode. I think I might watch it again on Veoh (dot) com. :P Please review.**


	15. The Bickering Couple

**Author's Note: Hey! Wow. Thanks for all of the reviews. You guys are the best reviewers ever. :) Sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been a little busy... I've been watching youtube videos... Yeah. I was a little distracted. I hope you guys had a good Mother's Day. I went shopping with my mom and that was a lot of fun. Today is a new Bone's episode! Can't wait!**

**P.S: Oh yeah! To any of my readers who have watched Step Up 2: The Streets and liked it. Or loved it! You should definitely check out the Dance Battle with Jon M. Chu (director of Step Up 2) and Adam G. Sevani (aka Moose!) It's so awesome! The dancing is totally off the hook! Definitely take a look. Their crew is the coolest ever. It has Robert Hoffman, Briana Evigan, Chris Brown, Lacey and Hok (from So You Think You Can Dance), and a ton of other people!ACDC! :P**

**That's the end of the author's note. You guys can read now... :D**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Mark."

Booth frowned. _'How did Bones know this kid? In fact why was she in his room?'_

"Emma's alive?" Mark asked again. That question left her speechless. What was she suppose to say. _'You know the remains you found, well, it turns out that it's not your sister.'_ Yeah, that would go over well.

"Excuse me, Mark. But what are you doing up and dressed? You look like your about to leave," interrupted Booth. Brennan let out a sigh, happy that Booth jumped in.

"Um, well, I just got discharged. Now please. Answer my question. Is Emma alive?" he asked more firmly.

Brennan interrupted Booth before he could counter that question with his own question. "Mark, the remains that you found weren't Emma's." She had found her voice thankfully. "Though, we aren't sure if Emma is still alive or not. We just know that she's missing."

"But she can still be alive right?" asked Mark.

There was a hope in his voice that made her want to assure him that his sister was still alive for sure, but she knew better. "She may still be, but she's been missing for three months Mark. You shouldn't get your hopes up."

"I know but if there's a chance then I have to take it. I thought I lost her once. I'll make sure I won't lose her for real." Mark's face showed the determination that he had and the hope of finding his sister alive.

Booth started at Bones with a look of confusion on his face. He had never seen Bones act like the way that she was. She was being careful and she let the boy have some hope. He could feel the connection between them, and even though it was completely unnecessary, he felt a little jealous rise up in him. Booth pushed the feeling down because it was absolutely silly. 'The kids only eighteen.' He almost wanted to laugh at the thought.

Bones could feel the look that Booth was giving her so she turned to look at him. "Mark is Emma's older brother. Mark this is my partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth."

Mark smiled. "Nice to meet you, Agent Booth."

Booth just nodded before turning his attention to Bones. "Bones. What were doing in his room?"

Brennan glared at him. "You said that you were going to interrogate him, but apparently you didn't."

His eyes widened. "Oh. Sorry Bones. I had to go talk to the doctors. You shouldn't have been out of bed."

"Don't change the subject. I was just doing what you weren't," she retorted back.

Mark watched as the couple continue bickering. He rolled his eyes. It seemed that if he didn't stop them they would probably go on for a while, so he cleared his throat to get their attention.

The couple continued like they were before. They hadn't even glanced his way. He then cleared his throat louder. That still didn't get their attention. Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth continued their bickering.

"I'm not changing the subject. I was checking to see what the doctor's were saying about your condition." Said Booth.

"I'm fine Booth. I'm just a little tired. That's all and you were changing the subject. Besides you could have just looked at my chart," replied Brennan.

Booth was quiet for a little bit, trying to think of a comeback. "Maybe I wanted to hear from the doctor himself." Booth said with a triumphant grin. Thinking that he had won that round.

Brennan snorted. "Yeah. Well maybe, you didn't think of even looking at the chart."

"Yes I did," said Booth.

"No, you didn't"

"Yes. I did."

"No, you didn't"

"Yes I di-"

"Shut Up!" yelled Mark, who interrupted Booth.

That had definitely got their attention. He had decided to go for the old fashion way of telling people to be quiet.

Bones and Booth had snapped their heads up to look at Mark when he yelled at them.

"You didn't have to yell Mark," said Brennan.

"Yeah, dude. Calm down. We were just talking," supplied Booth.

Mark stared at them in disbelief. "Are you guys serious?"

Brennan frowned then looked at Booth. "Why wouldn't we be serious?"

"It's an expression Bones," explained Booth.

"Oh." She nodded her head to show that she understood.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to the fact that we need to find Emma," said Mark.

"Yeah, we need to find out what happened and I know exactly where to start." Said Brennan.

Booth smiled. "That's good Bones. Just tell me where and I can grab Mark here to go check it out."

She raised her eyebrows. "You're not seriously thinking about leaving me here, are you Booth?" Brennan grinned innocently. "Cause you know. I could make this hard for you."

"You can't go with us Bones. You're still sick and I can't let you get hurt." His voice had gotten soft.

"I'm going with you Booth and that's final. I feel absolutely fine. The only thing we should focus on is finding Emma." Bones looked up into his eyes to see the doubt. She sighed. "Okay. How about this? You let me go with you and if at all I feel sick or unwell, then you can take me back to the hospital and I'll stay here as long as you want."

Booth thought for a long time. So long that she thought he was going to say no. She glanced over at Mark while Booth was thinking and saw that he was a little anxious. "Okay." Brennan quickly turned her glanced over at Booth who had finally said something. "You can go. But if I feel at all that you're not feel okay, then I'm taking you right back here."

Brennan couldn't keep the smile off her face. "How are we getting out of here? I mean their not going to let me just walk out of here.

It was then Mark's turn to speak up. "I have an idea. I just need to go talk to someone for a little bit. I'll be right back." He then turned and walked out the room.

Booth looked at Bones with a raised eyebrow. "Have any idea what he's thinking?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**House's Office:**

House glared at Chase as his cellphone went off. "Sorry. I have to take it." Chase hurriedly walked out the room before House could say something.

"It better not be you secret lover!" Yelled House as Chase closed the door behind him.

He flipped open his open phone. "Hello."

"Hey man. I need a favor," said a voice on the other end.

"Jack?"

"Yeah. Who else did you think this was?"

"Sorry mate. You didn't really introduce yourself or anything." Replied Chase.

"Oh yeah. Did I catch you at a bad time?" asked Hodgins.

"Um..." Chase took a look inside the room to see House talking to Foreman, who looked a little annoyed. "Not really. So what did you need?"

"My fiancées best friend is there at the hospital. You know Dr. Brennan?" He continued on without an answer from Chase. "Yeah. Well, Angela's been a little worried about Brennan so I thought I would do something to make her feel better since she's my fiancée."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Are you going to tell me what you want?" He heard some movement on the other end before Jack spoke again.

"Yeah. Angie's been wanting Dr. Brennan and Booth to get together since the first they met. And I thought it would be a good idea to come up with some sort of conspiracy plan to get them together to make her happy." Chase could hear Hodgins smiling on the end.

"You are totally wiped, mate." Chase sighed. _'Jack and his conspiracy theories and plans._' "You're lucky my girlfriend's friends with Dr. Brennan too."

"So you're in?" asked Hodgins.

"Yeah. I mean you can totally see the sexual tension between those two. Count in Allison too."

"Awesome. I'll call you back with some details. Now I gotta get back to work. Bye."

"See ya." They hung up and Chase turned to the office. Allison wasn't in there since she was doing her time in the clinic. "You're lucky I'm you're friend." Mumbled Chase as he headed back into the office.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this. I thought the bickering between Booth and Brennan was so cute. Jack is just brimming with plans. If you guys have an idea about what you think should happen for the 'plan' tell me. I'll be more than happy to read about your ideas. :) Anyways I can't wait for the episode tonight. Well review! :P**

**Check out the Adam and Chu dance crew. :D**

**Until next time.**

**Bella**


	16. We Made It

**Author's Note: What's up? It's been a couple days since I updated. I would've updated sooner, but my allergies are really bad right now. My head hurts, my throat hurts, and even my eyes hurt. I took some medicine this morning and it doesn't work. XP Anyways, I thought you guys needed another chapter cause you're all such wonderful reviews. I mean over 200 reviews for this story. I'm a very happy author. I hope you guys keep reviewing.**

**Oh yeah. Last Monday's episode was... Wow. The last five minutes were really great. It had funny moments, cute moments, sad moments, and... some creepy moments. :D I don't want to give out too much info since some people haven't watched it yet. Well here's the next chapter and some people requested Cuddy and House moments so it might be in this one. And this chapter was named after We Made It by Busta Rhymes featuring Linkin Park. It's one of my favorite songs so check it out if you want. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Okay. I almost forgot to put the disclaimer, but you guys all know that I don't own Bones or House. The only thing that I own are the characters that I make up. Oh yeah. This disclaimer should be for the previous chapter also... since I forgot it... Now you can read.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**With our favorite couple:**

"Bones. Are you sure you wanna go with us?" asked Booth, for what it seemed like the hundredth time.

Brennan let out a heavy sigh. "Yes Booth. I am positive that I am physically fine to continue on with the case. And if you ask me one more time, I will have to cause you some pain that I know, we both don't want to happen."

"Geez Bones. You didn't have to threaten a _'Federal Agent'_," he said. Emphasizing the Federal Agent.

She just smiled at him in return which then made him smile too.

That was how Mark found them when he entered the room with one of the nurses, working at the hospital, in tow. "Sorry to break this moment up, but it's time to put my plan into play." Booth and Bones looked at each other before glancing at Mark then the nurse.

"Mark. Why is she here?" asked Brennan.

"This is Nurse Brenda. Brenda meet -"he got cut off.

The nurse had jumped in and cut him off. "I am such a huge fan of yours Dr. Brennan. I wonder if you can sign my book and in return I will give you one of the nurses uniform and a mask so you can leave." Nurse Brenda's grin was so big that Mark thought it might fall off.

"Oh. Yes. Of course. But may I ask, why are you doing this?" asked Brennan as she took the book that the nurse conveniently had with her, to sign it.

The nurse giggled like a little school girl, which was a little odd since she looked like she was in her late forties. "I love your work and I would be more then happy to help you continue it."

The giggle that the Nurse Brenda made had both Mark and Booth to raise their eyebrows with amusement.

"Well, thank you very much," said Brennan, handing the book back to the nurse.

As if possible, the nurse's smile grew. "Thank you Dr. Brennan. I'll be right back with the clothing and the mask." She glanced once more at Bones with the freakishly large grin before turning on her heels and walking out the door.

When the nurse was out of sight Brennan turned to Mark. "Very good plan. Good job."

He smiled at her. If felt nice to do something that would help her. "No problem. Besides, as you said, 'They're not gonna let you just walk out of here.'"

Bones then turned towards Booth. "Booth say something."

"What?" He gave her a confused look. Then it clicked. "Oh. Uh. Thanks Baxter."

"It was nothing." Then Mark suddenly remembered something. "Wait. You're a doctor right?" he asked Bones. She nodded. "What kind of doctor are you? I mean doctor's don't usually work with the FBI."

Brennan smiled at him. "I'm a Forensic Anthropologist at the Jeffersonian. I work with the FBI on cases." She watched his eyes widened.

"You're a forensic anthropologist?" he asked in shock.

"Bones. You didn't tell him," said Booth.

"Well, in the interrogating process, I didn't think it would be good for me to interrupt him while he was talking."

Booth was going to say something else when Nurse Brenda came back. "Here you go Dr. Brennan." Her smile was still plastered on her face. "It has been such a pleasure to meet you."

Brennan returned the smile and took the nurse's uniform to the connected bathroom to change. While she was changing Mark was getting over the shock and Booth was questioning Brenda.

"You're not going to tell anyone about this plan right?" asked Booth.

"Not at all. My lips are zipped closed." She made a movement with her hand like she was zipping up her lips and throwing away the key.

Booth nodded a little creeped out. "That's good to know."

Mark was over his shock now and decided it was best for her to leave. "Nurse Brenda. I think you should go just in case someone finds out about our plan." She nodded her head furiously and hurriedly walked out the door. "Okay. She was a little weird," said Mark at last.

Booth ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah. No kidding."

A couple minutes later, Brennan walked out with the uniform on and her mask hanging around her neck. "I'll put the mask on when we leave," she explained.

"Great. Now get your things Bones and let's vamoose."

She grabbed her bag where her clothes were and quickly put on the mask as they made their way out the door. They were halfway down the hall when Bones whispered to Booth. "Do you think they'll notice it's me?"

"Not if you don't stop looking around like your guilty of something," he whispered back. She nodded and together, the three of them made it to the entrance of the hospital. Booth opened the door for her and as she walked out she accidentally bumped into another doctor.

"Oh sorry," he said. She just nodded at him before walking out the door with Booth and Mark.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Inside the hospital:**

House was still sitting in Cuddy's office and she was still working on her papers. She finally dropped her pen. "You know House, you do have a patient to take care of. Remember Dr. Brennan?"

He tapped his finger on his chin and pretended to think. "Dr. Brennan? I think I remember her. Isn't she that important person or something?"

Cuddy smiled even though she knew it would encourage him. "Don't you think you should go talk to your team about her illness or something? You know. Do your job."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be fair to her if I spent all my time in your office now, would it?" His smile mirrored her before getting up and limping out of her office.

Cuddy let out a content sigh when he left. It was nice to see this side of House and it made her happy. It was different then the obnoxious jackass that she usually saw. She rubbed her stomach subconsciously before getting up and grabbing her jacket. 'A quiet walk would be nice.' She thought. It had been a long day with the new patient and now Dr. Brennan under the hospital's roof.

She would take a quiet walk before coming back to hospital. It would help take away some of the stress of the day. 'Maybe Greg would like to go with me.' She thought for a little longer before deciding that she needed some quality time with herself.

Cuddy got her coat from the coat stand and walked out her door.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**With the ducklings:**

Foreman walked into room with the famous white board. Chase and Cameron were talking about something when he came up to them. "Hey guys."

They smiled at him. "Where did you go?" asked Chase.

"I went to get a bite to eat. What were you guys talking about?"

Cameron smiled mischievously. "You'll find out soon."

Foreman looked at Chase. "I don't know if I should be afraid or not."

Chase chuckled. "Don't worry about it."

"You know I just bumped into this nurse that was walking out the hospital with that FBI agent and our discharged patient," said Foreman.

"Maybe they wanted to talk to the nurse who was taking care of Mark. Brenda or something like," replied Chase.

"She really creeps me out. She's always talking about Tempe and it's really weird. She would say things like 'I wish I could be like Dr. Brennan' and 'Dr. Brennan has such a wonderful life'," commented Cameron.

"It's probably nothing though." Chase placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Speaking of Dr. Brennan, I should probably check up on her. See how she's doing. You guys wanna come?" asked Foreman.

"Sure. Come on Chase. It would be a good time to talk to her also." Cameron pulled Chase up and the three of them walked out the office.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Author's Note: That's the end of this chapter. I hope you like the Cuddy and House moment, I know it was short but I'll add some more in later chapters. Brennan made it out of the hospital without getting caught. Now to find Emma... Please review. It would make me happy :) Well, I guess I'm gonna take some more medicine. Ugh... I hate allergies... stupid bipolar Oregon weather. Until next time.**

**Bella1992**


	17. Dairy of Jane

**Author's Note: Hey. So last night I watched the season finale of Bones and all I have to say is Unbelievable! I'm not gonna go into detail cause I don't want to spoil it for some of you, but here's kinda the outline. The beginning was a little sad... then five minutes later... hilarious... then serious, next funny with Booth and Brennan. But the ending was definitely surprising and now I'm worried about what'll happen to one of the characters afterwards. That's all I can say.**

**Now I would like to say thanks for all of my wonderful reviews :) You all made me feel better :) My allergies are gone yay!... but it seems that I have a cold now... which really sucks. Well, in the last chapter when I mention about Oregon's bipolar weather... yeah it changed.. again. Yesterday it was like 80 or 85 degrees outside and today it was raining when I woke up. Like pouring rain. But hey, I'm not complaining. I love the rain. :) It's refreshing. :) Sorry for long author's note. I'll let you read now.**

**Disclaimer: I hate putting these things, but seriously don't own House or Bones. Even though if I did I would've changed what happened to one of the characters in the finale... but I don't... yet... lol... hmm... :P**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Right after Brennan, Booth, and Mark left the hospital:**

Booth looked behind him to check if anyone was following them into the parking lot. "That was a close call Bones. He was one of your doctor's," he said opening the door for her. She rolling her eyes from the gesture when her phone went off.

"Brennan."

"Hey Bren. I have some more information about the remains you sent here," said Angela from the other side of the phone. Angela heard the car door close and Brennan yelling at Booth.

"I'm am perfectly capable of opening the door Booth."

A huge grin appeared on her face. "Sweetie, just let the man do something nice for you," she advised.

Angela heard Booth talk. "Look Bones. I'm taking you out of the hospital and I can put you right back in there if I feel it's necessary so don't argue with me." She heard him turn on the engine. "It's bad enough that we almost got caught by one of your doctors."

"What? Brennan. What does he mean 'one of you doctors'? Did something happen? Brennan if you don't tell me what happened I'm jumping on the next plane there. Do you hear me?"

Bones held the phone away from as Angela was talking. When she heard Angela stop, she placed the phone back against her ear. "Angela. I'm fine. It isn't that big of a deal. I'll tell you about it later. Now what do you have?"

Angela sighed. "Okay sweetie. But you have to promise to tell me later."

"Yes Angela. I promise."

"Good. Now the remains belonged to a little named Maddie Montgomery. She went missing fifteen months ago. The weird thing is that she looks exactly like Emma. Brown hair, blue eyes, and the sweetest smile. She was also in the foster system." Angela paused. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

There was silence before Brennan spoke. "Yeah Ange," her voice was quiet.

Even though she was unconvinced that her best friend was fine, she kept going. "It was in the same area where Emma was. One day Maddie just disappeared. Nobody knew what happened. There was this couple that was about to adopt her, but since she disappeared they didn't get her. The couple that was going to adopt her were the McKnight's. The same couple that adopted Emma." Angela had stopped to see what Brennan would say.

"I can't believe this. They're coming back to ruin my life."

"Hey are you sure you're all right? Cause I wasn't joking about jumping a plane there."

Brennan let out a soft laugh. "It's okay Angela." She thought for a little bit. "You could come here after the case is done. I want you to meet some people."

"Great. Everyone could come. We all need a vacation anyways," said Angela. In the back of her mind she thought it would be a great time for a little matchmaking to take place.

"Thanks."

"No problem Sweetie. Jack might call you later about the particles on the remains."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later Angela." They said their good-byes and Brennan hung up. She released a sigh. Booth casted a glance at her and she filled him in on what Angela had told her. "We need to find Emma before we go talk to the McKnight's. Who knows what'll happen if they find out that Emma is still alive."

"So where are we going then Bones?"

She turned in the chair to look at Mark. "We're going to pay your friend a little visit."

"Adam?" Mark asked. Bones nodded.

"Wait. Who's Adam?" said Booth.

Brennan just smirked. "Well, you would've known if you would've interrogated him."

"Aww! Come on Bones. Enough with that. I'm sorry that I went to talk to your doctors and didn't interrogate him."

She flashed him a smile. "Thank you Booth. I accept your apology."

Mark watched the exchange and just had to roll his eyes. "Are you guys like together or something? Because I swear, I've never heard anyone bicker like you two can. And if you guys don't see the connection, then you two are the blindest people I've ever met. Even the three blind mice can see it."

That cause Booth and Bones to look at each other. There was a slight silence before Brennan spoke up. "I don't know what that means and Booth, shouldn't you be looking at the road."

Booth quickly turned his head to watched where he was driving. "Um, well, uh..."

Brennan sent a questioning look at him. "I think what he means to say is that we're just partner, right?"

"Uh, yeah, partners." _'Well hopefully not partners for the rest of our lives.' _Thought Booth. "But you know, we're friends too." He glanced at Bones. "Right?"

She quickly nodded her head yes. "Yes. We are friends. We go out to eat sometimes."

"Yeah," agreed Booth. When he saw the look on Mark's face, he quickly added. "Not like a date or anything, just a meal... with a friend."

Mark nodded, his face still showing amusement. "Yeah right."

Brennan smiled. "See. He believed you."

That made Booth roll his eyes and Mark run his fingers through his hair with disbelievement.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Jeffersonian:**

Angela walked into Cam's office with a smile on her face. Cam was on the computer doing some researched when she saw Angela. "Hi Angela. Do you need something?"

"Well, now that you ask, I was wondering when the case is done and everything, if you'll let all of us have... sort of a mini vacation."

That caught her attention. "And what do you mean by a mini vacation?"

Angela took a seat in the chair across from Cam. "Brennan says that we should all go over to New Jersey to visit some people that she wanted us to meet and I thought it would be a good time to just relax and take a vacation. So what do you think?"

Cam thought for a little bit. "A vacation could be nice." She watched the women in front of her smile brightly.

"Yeah and it would be a good time to put a little matchmaking in the mix."

Cam smiled at that thought. "That's a good idea. Do we have a plan yet?"

"Not really. The case has been taking up most the time here."

"Okay. When the case is over we need to have a plan ready by then," said Cam.

"Yeah. I can't wait!" squealed Angela.

Cam laughed. "Neither can I. This is going to be fun."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Author's Note: This chapter ended up being a little shorter than I intended (Sorry!) but I'm really tired now. There was some B/B fluff and it's getting more into the case. Now for the matchmaking plan I'm kinda having a hard time thinking of something good, so if you have any input on it please review and tell me what you think of it. Thank you for reading and please review. :)**


	18. Forever

**Author's Note: What's up! I'm feeling a lot better now! Thanks for all the reviews. They certainly helped. So for the last chapter I got a couple questions about the title and I forgot to explain why I picked Diary of Jane. Well, I decided that from now on I would name my chapters after songs that I like. :P The chapter might not connect with the title... but I just like it. So yeah. Sorry I forgot to explain. :) Dairy of Jane was by Breaking Benjamin. It's a really good song. I love Breaking Benjamin :D**

**Anyways. This chapter is named after Chris Brown's new song, Forever. It's really fun to dance to and just a amazing song. You guys should look it up. :) That is the end of my author's note.**

**Disclaimer: Really? Again? Fine. I don't own Bones or House... or Chris Brown... I just own my own characters. And if I did... then Zack wouldn't have been the apprentice! Geez. Still can't get over it...**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**The Brennan's empty hospital room:**

The three doctors stood there in the now empty hospital room of Dr. Brennan. They all had the same look, wide eyes, and open jawed. They looked at each other before looking at the empty room again. Then Foreman spoke the thought that was on all their minds. "House is gonna kill us."

"Oh man." Chase ran his fingers through his hair. "That nurse you bumped into. I think that was Dr. Brennan."

There was a silence then Cameron shook her head. "We are not gonna tell House." Both Chase and Foreman looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you crazy? Do you want to get fired?" asked Foreman.

Cameron sighed and look them both in the eye. "Look. Tempe probably has a good reason why she sneaked out. She might have gone with Booth to question someone. Like Mark. We can't report her missing because if I know Tempe, then she went on her own free will."

"Ali. We can't just cover for her. House will find out and when he does, he's gonna fire all of us. And I don't really want to get fired," said Chase.

"We won't get fired. Cause House won't find out, not if we all stick together and say that she's still here. Please you guys. You have to trust me. Tempe will be fine with Agent Booth. We just need to keep it from House that she's not here anymore. Besides, he barely visits his patients, so it can't be hard." Cameron sent Chase and Foreman a pleading look.

Chase took one look at her face before giving up. "Fine. I'll help cover for her." They then both looked over to Foreman. He stood there silent for a while.

He looked at Cameron then Chase. He took a breath. "I'll help you." He saw the excited look on Cameron's face. "But! If House finds out..." Foreman pointed to Cameron then Chase. "I'm blaming you guys."

Cameron gave both Foreman and Chase a hug. "Thank you guys so much. I really owe you." '_Tempe better be thankful for this.' She thought._

"Yeah. You do," said Foreman. "So..." He looked around the empty room. "Who wants to update House on how our patient is doing?"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Adam's High School:**

Booth turned off the engine of his car and took out the keys. They had arrived at Adam's high school and Mark and Bones had updated him on everything in the car so he wouldn't be lost anymore. He was slightly annoyed that Bones had all the information before he did, but he couldn't really blame her. It was his fault that he didn't think of checking the stupid chart before talking to her doctors. '_Speaking of her doctors. I wonder if they found out that she's not there anymore?'_

Brennan looked at him with curiosity. "What are you thinking about Booth?"

He flashed her his charming smile. "Just if your doctor's found out that your missing." She thought for a moment and he thought about how she looked so cute when she was thinking. Booth was so caught up on thinking about her that he didn't hear what she said.

"Booth. Are you listening?" she asked.

"Yeah. Can you repeat that?"

"I said, they probably found out by now. If they didn't they wouldn't be really good doctor's now, would they? Besides, Ali is one of my doctor's and I know she would know if I wasn't there anymore," explain Bones.

"Oh. Yeah."

Mark opened the passenger side door. "Are you coming Dr. Brennan?"

She smiled at him. "Of course." Then she turned her head to give Booth a teasing look. "I wouldn't want to miss out on questioning someone." Mark laughed and Booth just returned her look before getting out of his car.

"I have no comment on that." Booth went to help her out of the car, but saw that Mark was already doing it. "You know, that's my job," he said to Mark.

Mark just shrugged and smiled. "I like helping Dr. Brennan."

"Thank you very much Mark." Thanked Brennan. She then, took the lead up to the school.

Booth casted a glance at him. "Why do you like Bones so much? I mean people who usually first meet her don't really like her. Bones kinda gets off as being a little too truthful." He saw Mark look at Bones, who was already at the door waiting for them.

He didn't respond for a while so Booth didn't think he would say anything, but then he heard Mark start to talk. "To be honest, she kinda reminds me of my mom. She really looks like her too. Her wavy brown hair and her bright blue eyes. It reminds me of Emma too. Emma took after a lot my mom and I took over her eyes too with a little tiny bit of brown in my hair, but mostly I look like my dad."

They had reached where Bones was, but then she had walked into the building, leaving them outside. "My mom was really straightforward too and really passionate about what she did. Dr. Brennan and my mom could've been good friends." He reached for the door handle and pulled it open.

Booth looked at him with a sad face. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"It's okay. Besides it's not your fault, so don't worry about it." Mark followed after Bones into the school, now leaving Booth outside by himself.

"Kid kinda sounds like Bones," he mumbled before entering the school after Mark and Brennan.

**()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Inside the Newark High:**

Adam Clayborne was in third period, which was unfortunately Human Anatomy. It was probably his worst subject. How Mark memorized all the bones and the muscles, he didn't know. He couldn't wait for it to be over and was counting down the minutes before class would end. '_Just thirty more minutes before lunch.'_ He thought to himself.

Lunch was right after Human Anatomy, which didn't really make sense because some people just can't eat after learning about what happens in the human body. After lunch was then his two favorite classes, Drawing and Photography.

Drawing was fourth period and was probably the best class he had ever had. He loved drawing and watching his drawings come to life. It was something that he could connect with and he wasn't too bad at it either. Adam enjoyed drawing a scene in life. He would just sit in the park sometimes for hours drawing little kids on the swings or of an old couple sitting across from him on the bench. It was like taking a clip from reality and framing so it would be there forever.

After Drawing was Photography. Not a lot of people knew he loved to take pictures, not even Mark knew it. Mark just knew that he could draw and he probably thought that, that was what Adam wanted to do for his career, but Mark was wrong. Even though Adam loved drawing, he loved photography more. It was like drawing, but photos had life and color to them. It made it alive and pop out.

Though sometimes color wasn't necessary and would be more meaningful if it was in Black and White. Taking pictures in negative were just as important as pictures taken in color. His best photos were the ones in black and white. Those were the pictures that he sent to the different schools to see if he could apply for a scholarship there. Right now, he was waiting for the Briarcliffe College in New York to respond to his letter.

His mind snapped out of it's haze and back into the classroom when he saw a man and a woman walking into the class. The man was wearing a suit and the woman looked somehow familiar. His eyes widened, she looked like an older version of Emma. Adam watched as they talked to his teacher before looking at him. His teacher called him up and with no idea what was happening, he walked automatically up to the front.

"These kind people would like to talk you Adam," said his teacher.

"Would it be okay if we talked outside Mr. Clayborne?" asked the man in suit.

"Yeah, sure." The three of them walked outside the classroom and he was surprised to see his friend standing there. "Mark? What are you doing here? Who are they?"

Mark sent him a sad look. "That's Special Agent Booth and that's Dr. Brennan. They want to find Emma."

Adam looked at them. "And you're gonna ask me about what I know about Emma, right?"

"Yeah. That's kinda how it goes, but I prefer to ask the questions Clayborne," said Booth.

"Booth," scolded Brennan.

"What Bones? You know I'm trying to question him."

"You're being mean."

"Fine. Since you're such a specialist, why don't you ask him the questions?"

"Because it's your job."

"Well, I'm trying to do my job."

Adam and Mark exchanged a look as the couple continued to argue. Mark whispered in his ear. "You might want to get comfortable. This is going to take a while."

"Yeah, well, I have like twenty minutes of class left and I don't really want to go back in. It's Human Anatomy right now," said Adam. He watched Mark brighten up. "Dude. You're such a nerd."

"Hey. If I wanna be a nerd then I'm a nerd." Adam laughed at his friend.

"Whatever. I have lunch afterwards. Wanna get an early start?" he looked at couple. "You said they were gonna take a while, so we might as well have something to do. And I'm hungry."

Mark nodded. "Sure. I wanna ask you some things about my sister too."

"Okay. I'll be more than happy to help you find her." Adam looked at Mark. "Look. I'm really sorry about Emma. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't thing that she would disappear."

"It's okay. I want to find her now and I know you can a lot of help." Mark gave his friend a smile and they headed off into the cafeteria.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it. I tried to make it a little longer for you all. Well, we got to find out more about Adam and a little more about Mark. While I was writing this I sorta got distracted by watching TJ Thyne and Why he loves Fox. It's so funny. You guys should check it out. Here's the URL www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?vsnaZhzSUFzk**

**Please review! It's make me update faster... :P Thanks for reading.**


	19. What You Got

**Author's Note: Hi guys. I just wanted to say that I love all of you. The best reviewers :) I just have to say that I only have 9 more days before school ends. I cannot wait! But until then, the teachers are giving us a lot of homework and projects now. So updates gonna be a little thin.. BUT don't worry. I'll make sure to update. :)**

**This chapter is named 'What You Got' by Colby O'Donis. It's really good and probably my most favorite song ever, so please listen to it if you haven't. Oh yeah, I'm looking for a beta reader and I thought that maybe one of you guys would like to take the job. I notice that I kinda skip over words and sometimes when writing I repeat the same word. :P I have a problem with it, but I try to reread and see if I make mistakes but then I kinda miss sometimes. So if anyone wants to step up and be my beta reader, just review or PM me. It doesn't matter. Well, here's chapter 19.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, House, or Colby O'Donis. Okay?**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Booth, Bones, and Mark walked out the school with no new information on Emma. While Booth and Bones were in the hall bickering, Mark and Adam had gone to the cafeteria to talk and for Adam to get lunch. Adam had told Mark everything he knew, but it wasn't much. Booth and Bones had joined them after finding out that the boys were there anymore. Booth asked him some questions and was careful not to be 'mean'.

In the end, all they found out was that Adam would meet Emma at her bus stop and walk her to school. He didn't feel that it was safe for her to take the bus so he took it as his responsibility to take her to school. Adam told him that sometimes when he held her hand to cross the road, her sleeve would slip down and he would see the bruises. He didn't want to say anything about it, just in case that got her into more trouble. Then one day, he arrived at the bus stop, but she wasn't there. He waited there for about twenty minutes before having to get to his own school and ended up being late for first period.

So now Booth, Bones, and Mark made their way to the car. Brennan's phone started to go off. "Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan, I found some particulates on the remains that show traces of hexavalent chromium. It's a chemical used in high end automotive shops specializing in chroming," came Hodgins voice from the phone.

Brennan frowned. "Automotive shops," she whispered to herself.

"Yes. So I was thinking that maybe the victim spent time in an auto shop after her death or during her death." Hodgins paused and Brennan could hear him clicking on the computer. "And here's the kicker, Luke McKnight owns an auto shop that uses chroming."

"Luke's Auto Body," whispered Brennan.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"That's where he kept me sometimes. Thanks Hodgins." Bones hung up.

Hodgins could hear the dial tone. "What?"

Booth looked over at Bones. "That Hodgins?" She didn't reply, but just nodded. "Are you okay? Do you need to go back to hospital Bones?" asked Booth. He was getting a little worried.

Booth wasn't the only one getting worried. "Dr. Brennan?" asked Mark.

"I know where Emma is." Her voice was so quiet that Booth couldn't hear her, but Mark certainly did.

"What? Where?" his voice was so filled with hope and excitement.

"Emma's being held at Luke's Auto Shop," she replied. Her face was expressionless, but her voice was filled with emotion. "Hodgin's just called and he said he found particulates that is only found at Luke's Auto Shop.

Booth immediately turned the SUV in a U-turn and turned on his sirens. He pulled out his phone to make a call. "Booth here. I need backup at Luke's Auto Shop. Yeah. We're looking for a missing little girl. We're about five minutes away. No one goes in without my order." He closed his phone then glanced at Mark in the rear view mirror. "Did you buckle your seatbelt?"

"Uh. Yeah. Why?" Booth didn't answer, but Mark got the answer when Booth hit the gas. With his crazy driving they made it there in three minutes instead of five. The three of them quickly got out of the car. Mark stumbled slightly, but was quickly together again.

The auto shop looked closed since there wasn't any lights on. Booth put on his necessary gear with the bullet proof vest and everything else. Brennan took a deep breath. "I'm coming with you."

"No Bones. You don't what's in there. I can't let you get hurt."

"Booth, I'm coming and there's nothing you can do to stop it." She closed her eyes for a moment. "I might know where she is."

Booth stopped with his gear and lifted her chin with his finger. "Okay," he said in a soft voice. "But you're wearing a vest and no gun for you." He gave her a comforting smile and kissed her forehead. "Who knows what kind of damage you could cause with the gun in there," he mumbled.

"If Dr. Brennan's going in, I want to go too." Mark spoke up for the first time since they arrived.

This time Booth was certain of his answer. "No. You stay out here. We'll go in and see if your sister's in there, but you can't come with us." His voice was firm and Mark knew not to argue with him. Booth nodded to him and then to Brennan.

The rest of the backup was already making their move around the shop. Booth made a motion with his hands to show that him and Brennan would go through the front door and everyone else should spread out around the shop to see if there was any other exits. They move quickly to the door. It was locked, of course, so another agent swiftly knocked it down and Booth immediately put his gun up.

They made their way into the auto shop. Booth in front, Brennan following him, and the rest of agents clearing each room. There was a large area which was probably used for the cars. Booth looked around the room to see if there was anything there. He didn't notice that Bones had moved to the next room.

He looked around some more making sure that no one was there, when he heard something that made his heart stop.

"Booth!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Princeton Hospital:**

House was sitting at his desk throwing his ball up and catching it. To others it might look as if he was playing with one of his toys, but then others weren't always right. House was thinking about what could be wrong with Brennan.

He seemed to be the only working since his little ducklings were out doing something or another. So far there wasn't any new symptoms. He had noticed before that she had a fever even though he didn't know how hot she was. That was what he meant when he said she was hot, but it came out it came out wrong so he decided to roll with it. Now he had the top forensic anthropologist sick with an illness that he had no idea what it was.

House set the ball down and rubbed his temples. He heard the door open and looked up to see Wilson walking into his office. "Ah. Wilson. And what do I owe this pleasure for?"

Wilson took a seat across from House. He didn't say anything. He just sat there and watched House.

House gave a loud sigh. "Are you just gonna stare at me all day? Cause I have things to do, you know."

"There's something going on between you and Cuddy, isn't there?" asked Wilson.

House smirked. "Why do you want to know?"

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Lisa is a good friend and -" he was cut off from House.

"And I thought I was a good friend."

"Shut up House. Lisa is a good friend and you're my friend too. I just want to know if you two are together cause being friends to both of you, I deserve to know," said Wilson.

House tapped his chin thinking about what he should Wilson. _'Well, I could lie... or I could tell him. Which reaction would be better? Hmm... okay.' _He wrapped up his thoughts and flashed a mischievous grin at Wilson. "Why don't you ask Cuddy and see what she says. Then maybe I'll see."

Wilson thought for a little bit. "Fine. When she gets back from her walk."

House's ear pricked up. "Walk?"

"Yeah." Wilson got up. He took one more look at House before leaving. "I want to know everything when I come back," he said before disappearing out the door and leaving House smiling. His moment didn't last very long when the three ducklings made their way into his office.

"So... how's the patient?" he asked.

"Good. Very good. It's like she isn't even sick anymore," said Chase quickly.

House narrowed his eyes at Chase. He could tell Chase was lying or maybe he was hiding something. "Really? Maybe I should pay her a visit."

Foreman spoke up. "She fine right now and hasn't developed any new symptoms. We should try to find out what's wrong with her." He shot Chase a look after he finished talking.

"Good idea. Since we're suppose to do that anyways," retorted House. "What ideas do you have?" He got up and started to limp into the room with the white board. The three doctors followed after him and settled in the chairs around the table.

"It could be lupus," stated Foreman.

House rolled his eyes and picked up the white board pen. "You always think it's lupus. Come on, think harder. What matches her symptoms right now?"

Cameron piped up. "What about influenza?"

House looked at her with a sign to continue why. "It would explain the headache, fever, and the passing out."

"The flu..." he said, more to himself then the others. He wrote down flu on the board then turned towards the team. He nodded towards Chase and Foreman. "Get a blood test." Then pointed at Cameron. "Put her on some Amantadine and Rimantadine."

The team looked at each other before nodded and walking out. The nod that they shared did not go unnoticed by House. _'They're hiding something... and I'm going to find out what.'_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Author's Note: Well... I hope you like it... I don't why, but I didn't really like this chapter... Tell me what you think and PM or review if you want to be a beta reader. :) Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	20. Tears of an Angel

**Author's Note: So, it's finals week for me, which also means my last week at school. My first final is Chinese and it's tomorrow so lots of studying. Not to mention all my physics work right now. There's so much to do and I don't have enough time to do all of it. I mean I skip lunch to work on my review and study... ugh... I can't wait till this ends. Well, thank you for all the lovely reviews :) It makes me really happy to read them.**

**This song that choose does match this chapter a little with Booth and Bones. It's 'Tears of an Angel' by RyanDan. So sad... :( I heard it for this video on youtube for Zack leaving and it made me cry again. It's so good... but sad too... but soooo good.**

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own Bones or House... but a girl can always dream... :)**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Hospital:**

Cameron, Chase, and Foreman were sitting around the missing doctor's room. They were suppose to be treating the patient, but considering that the patient wasn't there, they couldn't really do much.

"So... what do we do now?" asked Foreman. He was sitting in the hospital chair next the bed where Cameron and Chase were sitting.

Chase shrugged. "There's not much to do if we haven't got a patient."

"This is probably the worst idea I have ever had," sighed Cameron.

Foreman rolled his eyes. "Now, you think about it. You couldn't have realized that when you made up the plan." He was going to say more but was quieted when Cameron glared at him.

"Maybe I should call her."

Chase and Foreman both looked at her with shocked faces. "You had her number the entire time?" asked Chase. Cameron nodded.

"Well, why didn't you call her when we first noticed that she wasn't here?" asked Foreman.

"I thought that she was fine with that FBI guy and I didn't think that I should get involved," she answered.

"She's our patient. House is going to flip when he finds out that we covered up the fact that the brilliant doctor walked out of here under our noses," said Foreman.

Cameron gave a hard look to Foreman then Chase. "Look. I bet she's perfectly fine. I know her and if something happened she wouldn't give up without a fight. Now, House will never know if we don't shut up. I'll call her right now to make sure she's coming back soon so just calm down." She was almost yelling now, but she lowered her voice before the nurses outside heard them.

She flicked out her cellphone and dialed Brennan's number. _'Please pick up.' _She thought. If anything happened to Tempe then it would be all her fault for covering it up._ 'Please, pick up.' _The phone rang and rang, but no one picked it up. _'Don't tell me she turned off her phone.' _Cameron continued to hear the phone ring hoping that Temperance would pick up her phone, but she knew that if Tempe didn't pick up her phone, then it was off.

She shut her phone. That wasn't a good sign. Most of the time, Brennan did pick up her phone and when she didn't then something was wrong._ 'Please don't let anything happen to her.'_

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**The Auto Shop:**

Booth ran into the other room which looked to be some kind of office. He saw a door open and guessed that it must be where Bones was. He signed some of the FBI agents in the room to follow behind him. The agents nodded to show that they understood him. He quickly moved through the door to find a series of stairs leading down into what it looked like to be a basement.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he heard a whimpering noise from the corner on the other side the room. Booth flashed his light in that direction and saw Bones there, holding onto a little girl. He let out a breath. _'That must be Emma.' _Booth then looked around the room to make sure no one was hiding in the shadow. It was clear.

He slowly walked over to the pair. The little was shivering and was clinging onto Bones like she was her life support. Her clothes were torn and he could see bruises all over her back. She was skinny and looked like she hadn't eaten in a while. The sight made him fill with anger, he was going to find the bastard who did this and he had a gut feeling that he knew who it was. "Are you guys okay?" his voice came out as a whisper.

Brennan nodded, but didn't say anything. She just held the little girl tight to her. Booth couldn't see her face, but somehow he knew that she was crying. Not sobbing, but silent tears. He wanted to hold her, but she was holding onto the little girl and he didn't want to hurt her. So instead, he waved a medic over to where they were.

The paramedic walked over to them. He trying to pick up the little girl, but she whimpered loudly and held onto Bones even more. Booth crouched down to be eye level with the little the girl and Bones. "It's okay sweetie. He's going to take care of you," he said in a gentle voice.

She merely shook her head and tried to bury herself deeper into Brennan's body. That was when Brennan rose her head and looked straight into Booth's eyes. It turned out that he was right, he could now see the tears that falling from her sad, turquoise eyes. "I'll bring her up." Her voice was broken and it broke his heart.

Slowly she got up, carrying the little girl with her. Booth got up with her and walked with them up the stairs and outside with his hand on the small part of her back to give her some comfort. Mark came bounding up to them and was about to ask questions when he saw the girl.

"Emma." It came out as a quiet whisperer as tears started to roll down his cheeks. He stepped forward to hug her, but came to quick stop. Mark didn't want to hurt her so he waited until Brennan placed her on the stretcher so the paramedics could take a look at her.

The paramedics looked at Booth. "We need to take her to a hospital." Booth nodded.

"Take her to the Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital." The paramedics nodded and loaded her onto the ambulance.

"Would anyone like to ride with her?" asked the paramedic.

Mark immediately jumped into the truck while Brennan stood there with Booth. He glanced down at her with loving eyes. He could tell she wanted to go with them, but didn't want to interrupt their time together so he gave her a gentle push towards the ambulance. "Go with them Bones."

Bones looked at him with surprise. Her eyes glimmered from the tears that were hidden in her eyes. "But..."

"It's okay to go with them. I think he wants you to go with them," said Booth. He gave her a kiss on her cheek before gently pushing her again to get into the ambulance. She gave him a small smile and got into the truck. The paramedics close the doors and the truck started up.

Booth watched the ambulance turn the the corner before walking back to his own truck. He wanted to be there for his Bones, but first he needed to take care of some business. Booth started his car and pulled out of the driveway to go to his next destination. _'The McKnight's.'_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Home of the McKnight's:**

Luke stomped into his home and slammed the door behind him. The police had finally found out about Emma. He had watched them raid his shop from across the street. "Nicole!" he yelled. They had to get out now, before the cops came and took them away.

His wife poked her head from the kitchen doorway. "What is it?" She took some cautioned steps toward him while wiping her hands on a cloth that was hanging from the pocket of her apron. Nicole knew that he was mad and since Emma wasn't there anymore, she didn't want to be his next punching bag.

He shot her a glare. "We need to get out now. The police found out about Emma and they raided my shop this afternoon." Luke started to walk up the stairs to their bedroom to quickly pack.

Nicole shook her sadly. "I told you Luke. We should've left after that FBI agent came to our house, but you didn't listen to me and now look at what's happening." She hadn't said that loudly, but apparently it was loud enough for him to hear.

The next thing she knew, she was thrown into the wall when a fist came down on her. Her eyes closed when she was thrown into the wall again and was held there by a hand on her throat. Luke squeezed her throat a little cause her eyes to flutter open.

Her eyes were filled with fear and terror. Luke had barely ever laid a hand on her, it was usually on the little girls that they adopted, but never her. This was the first time and she was scared. Although she always feared that she was next, she never was... until now.

"Shut up! You don't have the authority to talk to me that way. You understand?" his voice was low and dangerous. He gripped her neck tighter when she didn't answer. She quickly nodded her head yes and he let his arm fall from her neck.

Nicole slid down the wall, looking at him with terror. Now she had a little taste of what the little girls went through. "I'm sorry," her voice shook as tears started to form in her eyes, but she would not let them fall. If Luke saw that she was crying then, he would hit her again, so she held her tears back.

He grunted at her. "I'm going upstairs to pack. Get the passports. We're going to Mexico and when we get our lives straightened out then we could go somewhere exotic afterwards." He walked back up the stairs leaving his wife on the ground, using her will power not to let her tears fall.

After a moment, she took a deep breath and went back to the kitchen to put the things away before getting the passports.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Author's Note: Wow... I didn't really think it would go that way... I really liked this chapter. :) Much better than the last in my opinion. Well, I hope you liked it too :) In the beginning I forgot to announce that I haven't had time to choose a beta reader yet, so sorry if there's some little mistakes. Please review and hopefully I'll be able to update after this week is done :)**


	21. 4 Minutes

**Author's Note: Hey! I would like to say thanks to all of my reviewers. You guys are so amazing. I have 270 reviews! Amazing! Well, school is finally over :) It's bittersweet since most of my friends are going somewhere for most of the summer. I will be updating more often... hopefully if I don't get distracted by other things :P I'm getting a laptop in a couple weeks and I'm really excited :) My mom wants me to work at her shop this summer so when I get my laptop I can take it with me so there'll be updates :)**

**This chapter is called '4 Minutes' by Madonna and featuring Justin Timberlake. I think that probably most of you guys have already heard it and it's a really fun song. :)**

**I would like to send a special thank you to my new beta reader Alexandra-Casey-Olivia. I hope you don't mind my mistakes :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't know how many times I can say this or... type it... but I do not own Bones or House. No matter how much I wish it... It will never happen...**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Ambulance:**

They were getting close to the hospital now. Mark was holding tightly onto Brennan's hand and with his other hand, he was holding Emma's. They were quiet while the paramedics were working on her. The paramedics had said it was a miracle that she was still with them. Emma was badly beaten, dehydrated, and exhausted.

The moment they arrived, Brennan jumped out after they took Emma into the hospital. Mark jumped out after her and they hurriedly walked after the stretcher. Halfway to the hospital doors Brennan stopped in her tracks, causing Mark to stop too since she was still holding his hand.

"What?" he asked.

"I need to find a different way in. There's a lot of doctors in the emergency area and someone might see me," Brennan answered. Mark stood there not knowing what to do. He needed to get to his sister, but then Dr. Brennan would get caught.

Temperance saw the distress on the boy's face. "You go after your sister. I'll see if I can find a place to sneak into without the doctor's or nurses noticing." She gave him a comforting smile before giving him a slight push towards the door then walking away quickly to find another door to go through.

Mark smiled slightly before rushing to the doors after his sister.

Meanwhile, Brennan was walking around the hospital trying to find a way without any big attractions to herself. That when she noticed a door further down that had fences around the entrance. On the fence, there was a sign that said "Do Not Enter". She merely shook her head before climbing over it.

She dropped down onto her feet before straightening herself. She turned towards the door and read another sign that was posted on it. The sign read "Janitor Only". Brennan then looked at herself. _'I kind of look like a janitor after being in that basement.' _She grabbed the knob and turned it, only to find it locked. She let out a long sigh. _'Of course it's locked, Temperance.'_

Brennan reached her hand up to her hair and took a bobby pin out. She was really lucky that she had one with her. She crouched down so she was eye level with the door knob then she wiggled the pin around the lock before she heard a click.

She stood up straight, proud of herself that she managed to do it. Booth had tried to teach her how to use a credit card to open a door, but it was to no avail and had managed to lose his credit card when it slipped out of her hand. He then had to kick the door open since he didn't have the key for the door with him.

She smiled at the memory before heading inside.

It was a dark room that wasn't that large. When she looked around, she noticed that the janitor was thankfully not there. She quickly found the door that would lead her into the hospital. Slowly she opened the door and noticed that there wasn't any doctor's or nurses there.

Brennan bit her bottom lip before walking quickly to her room which was not that far from the janitor room. She was careful when opening the door to her room cause it was quiet in the hall and she didn't want to do a thing that would attract attention to her.

What surprised her was that the three doctors were there. They happened to be talking when she walked in. Cameron jumped up from the bed that she was sitting on with Chase. Her eyes were wide and she seemed to be a little surprised also.

"Tempe! What happened to you?"

"Ummm..." Temperance knew that she was caught.

"You better tell me what happened because I just covered your butt."

She knew there wasn't anyway that she was getting out of it so she let out a breath. "I'll start at the beginning about when you guys discharged Mark."

She took a seat in one of the chairs that weren't occupied in her room. Brennan told them about all that happened, the sneaking out, visiting Adam, Emma's rescue, the whole shebang. While she was talking all three doctors listened intently and absorbed what she was telling them.

Then when she was done, the doctors just sat there with shocked faces. It was so funny that she almost wanted to laugh at the situation. Almost.

"I need to change so it doesn't look like crawled through a basement then I need to go see Mark and see how Emma's doing. So if you don't mind, could you leave?" asked Brennan, after five minutes of silence.

"Sure Dr. Brennan. We just need to give you some Amantadine and Rimantadine as a diagnosis before we leave," said Foreman.

Brennan frowned. She had completely forgotten about the fact that she was sick. She was running on adrenaline, but now it was beginning to fade and she could feel her head pounding. Brennan tried her hardest to ignore it.

"What are you treating me for?" she asked. She wanted to rub her temples but that would give it away so she had to hold down her arm.

"We think you might have influenza. So all the running around and sneaking out the hospital was not a good idea Dr. Brennan," said Chase.

Cameron gave her a small smile. "Chase is right Tempe. You need to get lots of rest to get better. We can't let you go walking around the hospital anymore and getting in trouble." She paused. "You should get changed and we'll come back to give you the treatment when you're done."

"But I need to see Mark and Emma," Brennan argued.

Cameron shook her head. "You can see them tomorrow after you get some rest. You have to promise me that you won't sneak out of this room, okay? I don't want to place a security guard outside your room, you know. And I can do that."

Brennan glared playfully at Cameron. "You wouldn't dare."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Or I could just that hot FBI agent of yours a couple embarrassing secrets about you. You choose."

After a moment of silence Brennan caved. "Fine. But the first thing in the morning I get to go see Mark and Emma."

"And I won't stop you."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Now with our FBI agent:**

Booth drove down the street like a crazy man. If he didn't have his siren on he probably and most likely been in a car accident already. Though even with the siren there was a good change that he probably still would.

He was about ten minutes away from the McKnight's home and he could still feel the anger rushing through him. Booth was clenching the wheel tightly with his hand, so tightly that his knuckles were white. He was trying to find a good reason of why he shouldn't just shoot Luke McKnight on sight.

His list was quiet short. The only good reason was because he didn't want to go to jail then that would mean being away from Bones. He was now just minutes from their house and he decided to slow down and turn off his sirens. Booth didn't want to alarm them from a mile away.

He turned onto their streets. It was about to get dark so the street lamps were starting to light up. The street was deserted with no kids playing or birds chirping or anything. Booth parked a couple houses away so he wouldn't alarm the McKnight's.

He got out of the car, but before he shut the door, he picked up his radio and called for backup. It was in case something happened to him but he wouldn't wait for them. Booth walked up the street and when he got to the house something didn't feel right to him. The door was open like someone had forgotten to close it on their rush. Slowly, he walked up the walkway with his gun in his hand. He pushed the door open a little more to peek inside.

Surprisingly, everything looked normal. There was a room to his left that looked like the living room and everything seemed to be fine there. On his right though, the kitchen was messy, like someone left it in the middle of cooking. Then a thought sudden popped up, but he denied it. _'They couldn't have left.' _

From the main hall he noticed a small table knocked over and a vase that was laid smashed on the the floor. The vase seemed like it was knocked over also. Booth saw the stairs and walked quickly but efficiently up them.

The door of the room closest was open wide and when he glanced inside he could tell something was wrong. Anyone could tell something was wrong when they looked inside the room. Drawers were open with things hanging out, clothes were on the floor and on the bed. Someone had been either looking for something or packing in a hurry. Booth then knew that he was right after all.

He quickly checked the other rooms for signs of anything but came up blank. Booth then ran outside and just as he got out the door the backup agents came driving up the drive way. An agent came out the car to see Booth.

Booth ran his hand through his hair. "Their gone."

Some FBI agents went to look into the house while the others stayed outside waiting for Booth to give them an order.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Hospital:**

Brennan had gotten changed and was in the uncomfortable bed now while Dr. Chase gave her the treatment. "After some rest you should be feeling much better," he said.

"Thank you." She gave him a small smile.

"No problem. Just call the nurses if you need something, okay?"

"Yeah." She watched him for a little bit.

Chase caught her watching him. "What?"

Brennan smiled even wider. "Nothing. I was just wondering if you were a good match with Ali."

Chase sent her a curious look and repeated his question. "What?"

"Well, me and Ali used to be best friends and I know a lot about her. So I'm just thinking about how you're good with her. I mean, when I see her with you, she's more happy and her eyes get brighter. Even when she's not with you and I bring you up, she's the same way." Brenna watched him take in the information.

A smile appeared on his face. Even though she wasn't very good at reading people, she knew that he was in love. The same went to her friend. It didn't take much to know that they were together, they way that they acted towards one another.

"Really?" His smile grew at the thought of Ali.

"You love her." It was a statement more to herself then to him. Brennan smiled at how her friend seemed to find a match to her.

"I do love her."

"You better take care of her then, or I'll have to shoot you," said Brennan with a big grin.

"Yeah." His voice was so far away and he walked out the room with a dazed look on his face. He had completely forgotten about the fact that he was suppose to start the matchmaking process. There was a nagging feeling for him to turn around back into the room, but he pushed it away without a second thought.

**()()()()()()()()()**

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked it. The McKnight's have left the building... Someone needs to go hunt them down... cough cough Booth! Cough :D Now that I have updated for this... I need to desperately update my other story since I haven't done that in months... Really bad author... X) Please review.**


	22. Walking On Air

**Author's Note: Hey guys :) So far I haven't done a whole lot for summer yet... Not much to do since most of my friends are on vacation, but I hung out with my cousin over the weekend and that was really fun. We watched 'Get Smart' and it was really funny. It was a really cool movie. I should be finishing my Dark Angel story... but I've been really lazy and I kind of lost an interest in it... I promise though, that after I write this chapter I will go and finish it up. :) That is a promise.**

**The song for this chapter is 'Walking On Air' by Kerli. It's sort of a weird song, but I love it. The video was pretty weird too...**

**I would just like to say a thanks to my beta reader ****Alexandra-Casey-Olivia. Thank you so much for correcting my mistakes. :)**

**Disclaimer: Okay. This is going to be my last disclaimer for this story because seriously, this is really annoying having to write a disclaimer for every chapter. So for the last time. I do not own Bones or House.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Hospital:**

Brennan laid in bed thinking about the day and about everything that had happened so far. Her getting sick, going to Jersey, seeing her friend again, meeting Mark, dealing with her past, and so much more. She also knew that it wasn't so far until everything was wrapped up. She had gotten her treatment and they had found Emma. That was all that mattered right now. Not even the McKnight's. Temperance would think about that later, now it was time to get some much needed rest after a hard day's work.

She was drifting into sleep when a little thought floated into her head. 'Where's Booth?'

Brennan was too tired to think anymore of it and fell into a much needed sleep.

That was how Booth found his partner when he arrived at her room. He had expected her to be with Mark waiting for news on Emma, but was surprised when Dr. Cameron came up to him to tell him that she was in her room sleeping.

After leaving the home of the McKnight's, he had given out orders to patrol the entire city until they found the couple. Booth knew that sooner or later Luke and Nicole would be caught, but he just wished that it would be sooner rather than later.

Just thinking about what they did to Emma Baxter was enough to throw them in jail, but then they were under suspicion of killing another little girl. Emma was most likely not the first victim to their abuse. There was a good chance that Maddie Montgomery was another victim of theirs earlier.

Booth sighed. Most of the stress that he was feeling would go away when the suspects were captured, but until then, he would just watch out for his Bones and make sure nothing would happen to her. He smiled as he watched her sleeping. Temperance looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Booth had heard from Dr. Cameron that they had given Bones the treatment and that she would be all healthy in a day or two.

He took his place next to her bed and took her hand in his. It seemed so small compared to his when he held it. Booth placed a gently kiss on her hand before resting his head next to her arm. The lack of sleep was catching up to him as a wave of peace flew through him.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**The Other Side of The Hospital:**

Mark paced impatiently in the waiting area. It had been an hour since they had gotten there and none of the doctor's would tell him a thing. There was also the fact that he hadn't seen Dr. Brennan or Agent Booth since he got there. He was afraid that maybe they had caught her sneaking in and now she was in trouble.

He shook his head at that idea. What were the doctor's going to do? Not treat her? That wouldn't be right because it was their job to treat people. Another thought popped into his head. 'Maybe she got hurt or something?'

That was a possibility since she was sick and her illness might have gotten worse. Thoughts were running through his head at a hundred miles a minute and he didn't notice the doctor come up to him.

The doctor cleared his throat. That caused him to snap out of his thoughts to see the doctor in front of him. He had dark brown hair that was in a messy do and bright green eyes that seem to be a little warned out. The doctor looked about thirty five years old.

"Are you family to Ms. Baxter?" he asked.

Mark nodded quickly. "I'm her older brother."

"Good. I'm Doctor Collins, your sister's doctor."

"Is she all right?"

"Your sister has sustained multiple injuries. Mostly of which are bruises all over her body, but she also has a broken left arm and a cracked rib. Ms. Baxter is also very dehydrated and exhausted. All in all, she is very lucky to be found now. For all truthfulness, she might not have survived if she was found a few days later."

Mark nodded, while taking everything in. Emma was alive and that was more than he could ask for. "Thank you, Doctor Collins. When can I see her?"

The doctor gave him a kind smile. "You can see her now if you like, although she is resting right now."

The boy nodded and returned him with a small smile before making his way into the young girl's room.

In the room, Mark saw his little sister resting in the large bed. Seeing her in it made her seem so small and it wasn't helping that she was so skinny. It made him sad to see her like that, to know that it was partially his fault for letting her go with that couple.

He quietly made his way over to the bed, careful not to wake her up. He held her right hand in his hands. She seemed so much more skinny when he was closer to her.

"I'm sorry, Emma," he whispered.

He watched as her eyes fluttered open and a smile appeared on her face. "Mark." She quickly sat up to give her brother a hug. Emma held onto him for a long time, not wanting to let go. She mumbled something into his shirt.

"What is it Emma?" he asked.

She lifted her head to show her bright blue eyes. "I saw an angel save me from the dark room. She sort of looked like mom..." She paused for a little bit. "But she was different. I don't know why, but she was kinda like mom... but different from mom." Emma looked at Mark to see if he was understanding what she was saying.

One look at her older brother and she knew he had no idea what she was talking about. She always knew that she was a little more brighter than him, not that she would tell him...

"Emma. What are you talking about?"

She let out a sigh. "I saw an angel come and rescue me from the dark room."

"An angel..." Mark repeated. He then knew what she was talking about. "You mean Dr. Brennan?" he said with a smile.

Emma shook her head. "No. It was an angel, Mark."

He smiled down at her. Dr. Brennan was the one that found her and now she convinced that Brennan was an angel. "Fine. She was an angel. And you said she saved you right?"

She nodded her head with a beautiful smile.

"So why don't we go and say thank you to that wonderful angel," he said. Mark watched his sister's eyes go wide.

"You know the angel?" she asked in awe.

"That's right. The angel is a friend of mine and I bet she would love to see you again."

"Really?" Her smile grew as she watched her brother.

"Yeah. But she might be resting right now so why don't I take you to see her in the morning, huh? You need some rest too so you can be rested for tomorrow," he said as he laid her back down on the bed.

"Okay." She made herself comfortable in her bed. "Mark?"

"Yes."

Emma looked around the room before looking back at him. "Will you stay with me so that the monster in the dark won't hurt me?"

He immediately nodded and took his place in the chair. Mark placed his hand on her forehead to brush her hair back. "I promise that I'll aways stay with you from now on." Emma nodded at this as her eyes lids slowly closed over.

Mark stood up to kiss her forehead before sitting back down. She was okay and that was all that mattered at this moment.

**()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Outside Emma's Room:**

Cameron watched the scene in front of her. It was so sweet yet so sad because you couldn't know what that little girl went through. Alison stood there a moment longer before she felt someone come up behind her and wrap their arms around her waist.

"Hey Ali." He placed his chin on her shoulder to watch what she was looking at. "I guess Mark found his little sister after all," he said.

Cameron leaned back against him. "Yeah. It's been a hard couple of days, hasn't it?" She tilted her head to get a better look at Chase. He nodded as he looked at her with a loving look. "What?"

"You know that I love you right?"

This slightly shocked her. "Of course I do. And I love you." She watched him carefully. "Why?"

"No reason." He let out a little smile. "I was just talking with Brennan."

That had definitely caught her attention. "What did you guys talk about?"

He just shrugged absentmindedly. "Just about how much I love you."

Cameron looked at him suspiciously. "Okay. Did you start the beginning of the plan to get Booth and Tempe together?"

Chase's little smile dropped. "The plan?"

"Don't tell me that you forgot about the plan." He didn't say anything but just looked at the ground. Cameron let out a dramatic sigh. "You don't even need to say anything since I can read that guilty look on your face," she said with a teasing smile tugging at her lips.

"Sorry babe."

"It's fine. I'll do it." She said with a smile. "It'll be fun and I was going to visit her anyways."

Chase gave her a kiss. "Right now? Cause I was thinking of taking a break."

"Hmm. She's probably sleeping right now anyways, I'll visit her in the morning."

"Good." He gave her another kiss before grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hall.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked it. This wasn't filled with drama or anything, it was sorta like a filler chapter and don't worry I'll get the McKnight's soon. So while I was writing this chapter I was a bit distracted by YouTube and when I was watching videos, I found this ending clip to the Supernatural season finale. Now I haven't gotten a chance to watch it yet, but now I don't know if I want to or not because I watched Dean die and I cried. I don't know what's going on with all writers! First they kick Zack off and now I find out that Dean died! :( This is horrible.**


	23. Cry

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. I started this chapter like last week and I've been really lazy so I haven't really been able to finish it... Sorry! But now that I have sat down and forced myself to type it up, it is now finished :) I was also preoccupied by watching YouTube... I watched a couple videos from Charmed since it's been a while and I have to say that Season 6 is the best. I like fell in love with Chris :D He is so awesome... but a little neurotic... :P I love him.**

**Anyways, for this chapter, it is named after 'Cry' by Rihanna. It's such a good song and I love Rihanna :) It doesn't match this chapter at all, but who cares :P**

**Also, a huge thanks to Alexandra-Casey-Olivia. For being my beta reader. You are like a life saver :)**

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**Brennan's Room:**

Before Brennan opened her eyes, she could tell that it was really bright. Just to check she cracked one eye open then immediately closed it again. _'Yep. Really bright.' _She kept her eyes closed while she took in everything that was around her. There was the buzzing of the lights above and there was also a soft breathing noise.

She slight frowned. Was someone beside her? Brennan then noticed that there was something heavy on her hand. Wanting to know what was there, she slowly opened her eyes again, but this time with the free hand blocking the light.

A loving smile appeared on her face when she saw that it was Booth. He was sleeping peacefully with one arm on the bed next her and his head on his arm. She looked down at her hand and saw that his hand was covering hers.

She slowly lowered her free hand that was blocking out the sunlight. Brennan blinked a couple times and waited for her eyes to adjust to the light. When her eyes had gotten used to it, she looked over at Booth again. He was still sleeping and she couldn't help but smile at his peaceful face.

It was nice to wake up in the morning and the first to see was Booth next to her. Gently, she slipped her hand out from under his hand. She used that hand to run her fingers through his hair. It felt very natural to her and it just felt right with him there with her.

Brennan felt Booth stir slightly, but she continued to comb through his hair with her finger. She was so lost in thought that she didn't see when Booth had woken up. He didn't move or alert her to show that he was awake because right then he felt content and didn't want it to stop.

They stayed like that for a little while longer before she stopped. She moved her head so it was closer to Booth's. She smiled and whispered in his ear.

"I know you're awake Booth."

Booth, who hadn't noticed her move next to him because his eyes were closed, jumped slightly at her voice being so close.

"Bones! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He got slightly nervous when he saw a smirk on her face.

"I thought you were a sniper, Booth. Aren't you supposed to be trained to know when someone is sneaking up behind you?" she asked innocently.

"I was just a little shocked and I wasn't expecting that," he said, defending himself.

Brennan just kept her smirk on her face. "Of course Booth."

He gave her a teasing glare before sitting back down on chair. "So, are you feeling better now?"

"I think so. The sleep eased the headache a little, but it still hurts."

"It's probably gonna be a little while before you feel all better," he said.

Brennan nodded. "Did you arrest Luke and Nicole?" She saw Booth tense up and she let out a sad sigh. "They were gone?"

He looked at her sadly. "We basically locked down the whole city and it's only a matter of time before we find them. Don't worry Bones, I promise we'll find them and make sure they never hurt anyone again." Booth held her hand and flashed her a confident smile.

She merely shook her head, but immediately smiled when she remembered that she was able to go see Emma and Mark that morning. Bones was about to get up and toss her blanket aside when she saw that Booth was looking at her. So, not wanting to make him worry so much, she asked him if he could go find Dr. Cameron and bring her there.

Booth just smiled and shook his head. "A little eager to get out of here Bones?"

"Yeah. No. Well, I do want to no longer be a patient, but right now I really need to see how Emma is doing and how Mark is taking it all. So could you please go get Ali." Her turquoise eyes were wide and pleading for Booth to get Cameron.

He let out a dramatic sigh. "Fine." He saw her smile, and then a thought popped into his head. That thought brought a sly grin to his face. "I'll go get your friend." His voice hinted that he was up to something, but Bones just ignored it and thought it best not to worry about it.

She watched him walk out the door then she sat up to stretch her back. A wave of dizziness overcame her and she immediately laid back down. _'I must have sat up too quickly.'_ She thought as took a calming breath before sitting up again, but this time slowly. She smiled slightly when she noticed that she wasn't dizzy again.

Brennan stretched her arms up for a little bit before placing her arms back down. She rolled her right shoulder a little bit and she felt that it was a little sore for some reason. Bones just ignored the soreness as she used her left arm to reach for the television remote. On a normal day, she usually didn't have time to watch TV, so logically her apartment didn't have one.

That however changed when she first invited Booth over to her apartment. He had complained about how she wasn't a normal person since she didn't have a TV. So then on whenever Booth came over he would say something about her not having a television, then one day she had enough of his complaining and invited him to go with her to shop for one.

He was more than happy to come with and by the end of the day, she had ended up with a huge plasma screen television on her wall. Booth had chosen it and now whenever he would come over he would stare at the TV proudly. She hadn't told him that she rarely used it, though it wasn't exactly necessary...

Brennan snapped out of her thoughts as she began to flip through the channels to find something interesting to watch.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**Somewhere in the Hospital with Booth:**

When Booth left Bones' room, he had no idea where to find Dr. Cameron so what better way to find a doctor then to ask one of the nurses. _'Hopefully not Nurse Brenda...'_ Then just as he thought that he heard a voice calling his name.

"Agent Booth! Agent Booth!"

'Oh God.' He turned around to see the exact nurse he was thinking about. "Hi Nurse Brenda. Is there something I can help you with?" His greeting came out through clenched teeth. Booth looked at her creepy smile, before giving her a very small smile in return.

"Hi Agent Booth! I was just wondering if you could also sign my book, since you also work with Dr. Brennan." She was holding the book out to him with one hand and a pen in the other.

Giving another forced smile, he took the book from her and signed his name before giving it back to her.

"Thank you so much!" She looked up at him through wide, dark eyes. "You are so lucky working with Dr. Brennan. How does it feel working with her?"

Booth noticed that he had taken a small step back unconsciously, but was relieved when the nurse didn't notice. "Umm. It's very interesting..." He took another step back and when he noticed that she was about to say something else, he immediately interrupted her. "Do know where Dr. Cameron is?"

"Yes! I just saw her and Dr. Chase go into House's office a couple minutes ago."

"Thank you." Booth gave her a small smile before walking, as fast as he could without looking suspicious, away from the nurse. He sighed a small relief when he turned the corner. There was something wrong with that nurse in a creepy, stalkerish way. Booth shivered slightly, but was happy when he saw the office.

He could see that the three doctors were discussing something when he entered the room. He also noticed that Dr. House wasn't there. Booth decided to voice his question.

"He's probably still at home." Answered Foreman.

Booth nodded. "Okay."

"Are you looking for him?"

"No. I was just wondering. I actually came here to get Dr. Cameron. Bones just woke up and she wants to go see Emma and Mark," said Booth.

Cameron smiled. "Oh yeah. I'll go see her now. Agent Booth, how about you stay here and talk to the guys. I have to talk to her about something while I check up on her." She suggested.

The first part of the plan was to talk to each of them separately to see how they felt about each other. Chase was suppose to take care of both of them, but the plans had apparently changed and now Cameron was gonna go talk to Temperance while Chase talk to Booth.

Booth frowned slightly. "I was gonna go with her to see how Emma's doing though."

"I'll go get her ready while you talk to the guys and when we're done, I'll give Chase a page and you can go with us to see them." Cameron was eager to get the first part of the plan done so they could move to the second part.

"Uhh. Sure. I guess," Booth said hesitantly.

"Good. I'll go right now." Cameron walked out the room, leaving a very confused Agent behind.

When the door closed, Booth looked at the other doctors. "What was that about?" he asked them.

Foreman shook his head. "You don't wanna know."

"Okay." Booth took a seat at the desk with the guys.

Chase and Foreman looked at each other to see who would start the questioning first. Foreman shook his head and looked expectingly at the other doctor. Thankfully, Booth didn't notice the exchanged and therefore didn't notice anything wrong.

"So, uh, how long have you and Brennan been partners?" Chase asked.

"About two and half years," answered Booth with a smile on his face.

Foreman and Chase smiled at each other. They could already tell that he was thinking about his partner. "Do you like her?" asked Foreman.

Booth laughed. "Most times. It's kinda hard to not like your partner after as many cases as we've done. Me and Bones' have been through a lot." He had a soft smile on his face now.

Chase, not wanting to waste time since Cameron would be paging soon, decided to cut to the chase. "Do you love her?"

This had caught Booth off guard completely. He was so stunned that he couldn't say anything to answer that question. After a moment of silence, he finally found his voice. "Me and Bones are partners. Just partners..." His voice had faded out at the end.

Foreman and Chase looked at each other with huge grins. The silence that Booth had taken before he answered the question was enough for them to know that Agent Booth there was completely in love with his partner.

They noticed that Booth had gone into some sort of daze, but then he quickly snapped out of it. "If you girlfriend asks, that's what we are. Just partners." Booth looked at Chase for some sort of answer.

Chase nodded furiously, but with the grin still on his face. "You got it mate. Just partners."

**()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Author's Note: There's chapter 23 :) Hope you guys liked it. I had to add Brenda back in cause she's really creepy and I thought it was kinda funny :P Don't worry about Bones and Cameron's conversation because it'll be in the next chapter. Tell me what you guys think... Or just tell me how your summer's going :) See you guys later.**


	24. I Kissed A Girl

**Author's Note: What's up, guys? I have finished my Dark Angel story 'I'm Here' and I'm so happy. :D I mean, I'm also sad that it's ending, but I just finished my first story and it feels good. I might write a sequel for it later, since I kinda left some things open. But for now I will focus on this one. I don't know how long this story is going to be 'cause I just take it one chapter at a time. I think it's starting to wrap everything up, so we'll just have to see how it plays out.**

**Anyways, this chapter is gonna be 'I Kissed A Girl' by Katy Perry. That song is very addicting. My friend was walking in the mall and she started singing it and people started to stare at us. It was hilarious :D Really fun song.**

**A huge thanks for my amazing beta reader, Alexandra-Casey-Olivia :) You are the best :D Thank you so much!**

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**Bren's Room While The Guys Conversation:**

Cameron walked into her friend's room to see her watching a show on the Discovery Channel. She gently shook her head. _'Some things never change.'_ Cameron smiled at her. "Morning Bren," she greeted.

Brennan returned her smile, but with more excitement. "Are you gonna discharge me now?"

"No. Influenza takes a couple day to treat it completely. So I can't discharge you now." Cameron didn't really want to break the bad news to her friend, but she couldn't let her leave and then later coming back because it got worse. She watched as Tempe's smile slightly dropped.

"But I can still visit Emma and Mark right?" she asked.

Ali nodded to her friend and watched Tempe's smile lift again. "So how are you feeling? Any dizziness or headaches?" she asked as she checked the I.V.'s to make sure that everything was okay.

Bones wanted to tell her about the small dizziness in the morning, but decided not to since she was positive that it was because she sat up too quickly. "Nope. I feel a lot better after the rest." She watched her friend nod and smile.

"See Tempe, you're almost ready to go home. Well, after you catch the bad guys of course."

"Yeah." 

Cameron looked at Brennan with a sly smile. That smile reminded Bones of Angela. She would always have that smile on whenever they started talking about Booth. Brennan narrowed her eyes at her friend. "So Tempe, is there anything going on with you and your hot, FBI partner?" Cameron asked innocently.

A small blush worked it's way up to her cheeks and she started stuttering. "W-w-what are you talking about?"

Cameron noticed the blush and she knew the answer. "I'm talking about what is going on between you two. I can feel the sexual tension just fill the room when you guys are together. It's kinda hot," she stated with smile still plastered on her face.

Temperance glared her friend. "There's nothing between me and Booth. We are just partners. That's it. It's not like I love him or anything, because I don't."

Ali stared at her friend as if challenging her to tell the truth. Temperance just stared right back determined not to say anything. It wasn't the first time that Cameron tried to get the truth out of her friend. It had happened a couple times since they met because Tempe usually hid her feelings. And in all the times it had happened, in the end Cameron would win.

_'This time though, she's not gonna win.' _Thought Brennan to herself.

A few moments later, Brennan's stare started to waver a bit. Her eyes widened and she knew she was going to lose and spill everything. After another moment, she let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. You win... again."

Cameron let out a accomplished grin, but Temperance just continued to glare at her. To most people Alison was caring and a sweet person, but not a lot of people knew that Ali could be tough when the occasion called for it. Although, usually her sweet and caring side won over.

"I'll tell you, but first you have to promise that you won't tell anyone. Especially Booth. You got that?" she asked. This reminded her of when she would tell Ali a secret and she would make sure that Ali didn't tell a soul.

"Of course. I promise I won't tell anyone, especially Booth." Cameron assured her friend. "Now, tell me."

Brennan continued to glare, but told Ali anyways. "I think I love him."

Cameron looked at her friend happily. "You think?"

Tempe rolled her eyes. "Fine. I know I love him." She hadn't expected her friend to jump up and hug her, but apparently that's what she got.

When Cameron decided to let her go, she had a huge smile on her face. "Finally! You say it out loud. I mean it was so painfully obvious to everyone else, but it seemed like you guys are finally getting together."

At that last part Brennan's eyes widen. "What do you mean? I can't tell him."

The huge smile that was plastered on Cameron's face slipped off. "Why? Why can't you tell him?"

"Because," Tempe said fearfully.

"Because what Temperance?"

Brennan lowered her eyes. "Because if I tell him and he doesn't love me back, then that'll make everything just awkward. Then that'll make us not able to do our work and then he'll have to get a new partner." Her voice was getting softer after each word.

Alison looked at her friend. It was clear that Temperance was scared and didn't want to tell her partner, but they would be so amazing together. It was obvious that they were in love, now if only they could tell each other.

Cameron grabbed Brennan's hand. "Look Tempe. I've only met Booth for about a day or two and I can already tell you that I know for certain, that he loves you."

Tempe looked at her friend. "Thanks." She gave Ali a small smile. "I miss talking to you to like this. I mean I have Angela back home and she's a wonderful friend, but I just miss you."

Ali pulled her into a long hug. "Next time, we shouldn't wait so long before we talk. We have to make sure we keep in touch. And who knows, maybe I could visit you in DC." She watched Tempe nod then take in a deep breath before letting it slowly out.

"We should probably call Booth and tell him that it's time to go visit Emma and Mark," Bones suggested.

"Oh! Yeah, I forgot all about that. He's talking with the guys in House's office. Let me page Chase that it's time for Booth to get his butt over here."

Temperance watched Cameron page Chase and smiled. She let out another breath. Bones felt a lot better now that she had told someone how she felt about Booth. _'Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to tell him.'_ A little voice in her head said.

**()()()()()()()()**

**House's Office with the Guys:**

After Chase and Foreman had finished the first part of the plan, the guys had eased into a more fun topic. Sports. While the boys were arguing about what team was better, they hadn't noticed that House had come in.

House smirked and walked over to the table watching the guys. When he realized that they weren't gonna notice him soon, he picked up his cane and slammed it on the table loudly, causing the three guys to jump up from their seats.

"Good morning ducklings," he greeted with a smile. House looked over at Booth then leaned towards Foreman who was the closest to him. "Is it just me or does it seem like Cameron got a makeover?"

Foreman merely rolled his eyes. "Morning House."

House was going to say something else, when Chase's pager started beeping. Chase looked down at his pager then looked back up to Booth. "Alison's paging me, see you later mate."

"Great. See you guys later." Booth disappeared out the door.

"Well, that wasn't very nice. He didn't even say good morning," said House. He then turned his attention to the two ducklings. "Well, since there's only two of you here, call me when Cameron comes in." House picked up his cane from the table and started to limp outside.

"Wait. Where are you going?" asked Chase as he stood up.

"Clinic Duty!" yelled House from the hall.

Chase glanced at Foreman before sitting down. "Okay."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**Back With Cameron and Brennan:  
**

When Booth walked through the door to his partner's room, he saw Cameron and Brennan talking and laughing. "Am I disrupting something?" he asked innocently.

"Hi Agent Booth." Cameron greeted. "Did you have a good talk with the guys?" she asked casually.

"Uh, yeah. I guess." Booth wondered how she knew that they talked. _'Well, of course we talked.'_ He thought, but the way that she asked him. It seemed like she knew what they were talking about. _'Maybe it's like a plan or something...'_ He shook his head to get those thoughts out. _'There was no way the doctors would do something like that.'_

Brennan who noticed Booth shake his head thought is was weird. "Are you okay Booth?" she asked.

"Yeah. Come on let's go see Emma," he said with a smile. Booth wanted to get suspicion of the doctors out of his head. Apparently it was a good idea because he watched Bones smile and jump off the bed.

"Hold on Tempe," Cameron said as she took hold of Brennan's arm. Bones sent her a confused look. "You need to sit in a wheelchair."

"What? I am perfectly capable of walking. I don't need to be wheeled around in a wheelchair, Ali." Temperance protested to her friend.

"It's not my rule. It's the hospital's rule. You need to sit in the wheelchair and I'm not taking no for an answer," Cameron said in a firm voice that left room for argument.

Brennan glared at her for a moment before relenting. "Fine," she mumbled.

Cameron smiled triumphantly. "See. What that so hard?"

"Geez Bones. I never thought I'd live to see the day that you, of all people, would give up an argument," Booth joked. He quickly covered up this grin when he received a glare from his partner.

"It's not like I'm gonna have a choice," she mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good. I'm gonna go get one. I'll be right back." Cameron said as she slipped out the room.

Booth stared at Brennan with a curious look, which caused her to raise her eyebrows. "What Booth?" she asked.

"What did Cameron talk to you about?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing," she replied, not knowing what he was talking about. Then the conversation that she had with Ali popped into her head. The conversation about Booth.

Booth watched as her eyes widen. "Aha. You guys did talk about something." He then saw a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Bones, are you blushing?" He chuckled. "It must have been something embarrassing if you're blushing."

"What? Just because I'm blushing doesn't mean that we were talking about something embarrassing, Booth. It could be that it's a little warm in here," Brennan said, trying to defend herself.

Booth opened his mouth to say more, but then Cameron walked in with the wheelchair. "Now, am I interrupting something?" she asked with teasing smile.

"No," replied Bren.

Her reply came a little too quick for Cameron's taste, but she ignored it... for now. "So are you guys ready to see Emma and Mark?" she asked.

Brennan smiled and sat down in the wheelchair. "Yep."

**()()()()()()()()**

**Author's Note: Well, that it for this chapter. The next one will be up soon because this chapter was kinda short :) We get to see how Emma is doing and how things are going to be for Mark when Emma gets better. The McKnight's are going to be making an appearance in the next chapter also. Don't really how that's going to go, but I'll figure that out :) Booth is getting a little suspicious of them... Please review :)**


	25. RIP Mallory Parson

**Author's Note: Wow. Over three hundred reviews for this story :D You guys know how to make an author happy. I'm so glad that you're all enjoying it. Well, since this story seems to be wrapping things up, I should take care of a couple things. Like the McKnight's. This author's note isn't going to be that long, because I just can't do it.**

**This chapter is for my friend Mallory. I miss you so much and I can't believe you're gone. I love you so much. I don't know what I'll do without you. Rest in peace.**

**Thank you to my beta Alexandra-Casey-Olivia.**

**()()()()()()()()**

**Emma's Room:**

The moment they arrived in Emma's hospital room, Brennan jumped out of the wheelchair and made her way over to Mark. He and Emma were still asleep so they hadn't noticed the presence of the three. Temperance lightly brushed Mark's hair off his face to see that he was resting peacefully. She gave a light smile and turned her attention to the sleeping girl.

All the while, Booth and Cameron were watching her with a soft face. They watched as she placed a soft kiss on Emma's forehead before standing up straight and walking back over to them. "Maybe we should come back when their awake," she whispered.

Cameron nodded, but then looked down at her vibrating pager. "I'm sorry, but I have to get back. Can you take her back?" she asked Booth.

"Yeah. No problem," he answered.

"Okay. Bye Tempe." She nodded towards Booth before walking down the hall.

Booth looked at Bones with a smile. "You ready to go Bones?"

She took a look at the two sleeping figures. "Yeah. Let's go." Brennan then glanced at the wheelchair. "Do I have to sit down in the chair again?" she asked.

He flashed her a winning smile and moved behind the chair. "Come on Bones. It's fun. I get to push you around in the chair." Brennan looked at it reluctantly before sitting back down. "See. Was that so hard?" he asked.

"You have no idea," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

She turned her head to smile at him. "Oh, nothing."

Booth gave her a look that said 'Yeah right'. He spun the chair around to exit the room when he heard someone yawn. Booth then spun the chair back around and they saw that Emma was sitting up in her bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Brennan stood up again and walked to the little girl. "Emma." She looked up at Bones and smiled. "Do you remember me?" Bones asked.

Emma's smile got bigger. "Of course. You're the angel. You saved me from the dark."

"Angel?" Brennan asked, looking at the little girl with confusion.

She nodded her head. "Yep. Do you know my brother? He says he's your friend."

"Oh. Um. Yes. He is," Brennan's mind was still at the point where Emma called her an angel. The angel that saved her. Slowly that thought sank in and a wide smile appeared on her face. "I'm your angel?"

"Yeah. What's your name? 'Cause you know my name, but I don't know what yours is." Her eyes sparkled with excitement and happiness and Brennan couldn't keep her smile off her face.

"I'm Temperance Brennan. You can call me Tempe though."

Booth watched them with a softness in his eyes. The interaction between Bones and Emma was so amazing, he loved seeing her with kids. She was different and when Emma asked her what her name was, she didn't say 'Doctor Brennan'. The scene however, was interrupted when his phone went off.

Sending a quick sorry to the two, he walked outside to answer it.

"Booth," he said.

Three words that made his morning even better. "We got them."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Em's room:**

Emma looked at where Booth was standing outside in the hall. "Who's that?" she asked.

"That's my friend. He's gonna catch the people who did this to you. I promise." Brennan was now sitting on the bed on the other side of Emma and holding her hand.

Emma casted a curious look at her. "How do you know?"

"Because, he's my partner and I trust him."

"And because he's her boyfriend," interrupted Mark. He had woken up when Booth's phone had gone off, but decided not to say anything because he wanted to see how his sister reacted to Dr. Brennan.

Emma scrunched up her face. "Eww. He's your boyfriend?" she asked.

Brennan shot a glare at Mark. "He's not my boyfriend. He's just my partner."

Mark just smirked in return. "Yeah right. You two fight like an old married couple. Even Adam would agree and he barely knows you guys." He knew he won when Brennan couldn't say anything in return, but just continued to glare at him.

Bones broke the glare when Booth entered the room. He looked at her with a smile and repeated the three words he had heard from the other agent. "We got them."

Her eyes widen at the news. "Are you going in? I want to go." She got up and walked to Booth before trying to go through the door, but he blocked her.

"Whoa. Hold on Bones. You're not going anywhere. You are staying here and besides, they haven't discharged you yet. For all we know, you could collapse at any moment," he said as he pushed her back gently.

Bones then turned her glare that she had for Mark onto Booth. "I am going with you. I got the treatment and it's obviously working so you have to let me go. I want to see who did this to them Booth," she said with a firm voice.

Booth stared at her and sighed. "Look Bones. I can't let you go with me. I'm sorry. I'll go question the McKnight's myself and I'll give you all the details when I get back, okay? I just can't let you go with me." He noticed that her face got paler and her eyes seemed dazed. "Bones?" he called out.

She snapped out of her revere and looked back at him. "Did you say the McKnight's? As in Luke and Nicole McKnight?" Her voice showed no emotion, but Booth could tell that she was scared. Then something clicked and he knew why.

"Wait. Are you telling me that Luke and Nicole were you foster parents?" Booth was concern, but he knew his decision to keep her there was absolutely final now. He didn't really need for her to answer because he could see it on her face.

A heavy silence covered the room and no one talked for a moment, but it was Brennan who broke it. "Um. I think I'll stay here after all," she said in a small voice.

Booth pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry Bones," he whispered. "I'll be back soon and I'll make sure that no one hurts you again." They stood there for a moment while the two children sat back and gave them some space in the room. Booth reluctantly pulled out of the hug, not wanting to leave her there again like last time when he went to visit the McKnight's. He gave her a kiss on her forehead before giving a tight smile to the two kids and walking out.

Brennan stood there, trying to process the new information. _'The McKnight's that adopted Emma was the same two people who adopted me. They probably killed the other victim and if we haven't come to save Emma, she would've been next.'_

That thought scared her. If they hadn't been there on time then Emma would've been next. There was also the thought that if her grandfather hadn't taken her out then she would've been the same as Maddie Montgomery. Just a bag of bones.

Mark watched Brennan stand there with a far away look in her eyes. It was as if she was thinking about something important. He didn't want to interrupt her, but he could tell that Emma was getting a little worried and so was he.

Tentatively, he called out her name. "Dr. Brennan?"

That seemed to snap her out of her dream state as she turned towards them. "Are you okay Tempe?" Emma asked. She could tell that her angel was sad and she didn't want her angel to be sad.

Bren gazed at the little girl then smiled gently. "I'm fine. We're all gonna be just fine."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**FBI Building in New Jersey:**

Booth walked quickly into the building with an air about him that made the other agents keep their distance. He was walking with a rage inside him that made it very difficult to see straight. Booth wanted to 'talk' to Luke first, but another agent was in there so he had to wait. He didn't want to do nothing so he decided that questioning Mrs. McKnight was better then nothing.

Opening the door to the interrogation room, he walked in without a sound and sat down. Sitting across from him was Nicole McKnight. She looked scared and her eyes kept darting from place to place in the small room.

"Mrs. McKnight," he started, breaking the silence. "Were you aware of what he was doing to the little foster girls that you guys adopted?" he asked with a steady voice.

Her eyes continued to dart to corners of the room, but she answered the question. "Y-yes," she mumbled.

Booth tilted his head a little bit and his eyes narrowed. "You knew that he abused them, hurt them, and even murdered them, but you didn't do anything to stop it?" When he got no answer from her, he opened the file in front of him and pulled out some photos.

He placed a picture of Maddie in front of her. "This is Maddie Montgomery. Her remains were found in a playground, not that far from your house." Another photo was placed in front of her. "This is Emma Baxter. The little girl that we found in the basement of your husbands auto shop."

The next photo he placed in front of her was recently taken by him. "And this is Dr. Temperance Brennan." He could now see her literally shaking with fear when she looked at each photo. "She might have looked a little like this when she was younger." The last photo he placed in front of her was of a younger and smaller version of Brennan.

There was a choking sound of a sob and her hand flew to her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't want that to happen to any of the girls. It was all Luke's fault. I knew that if I stopped him, he would turn on me. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. I'll tell you everything that he did." Tears were running down her cheeks and Booth couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

**()()()()()()()()()**

**Clinic:**

House was in the clinic dealing with another patient worrying about something small and thinking it was cancer or something like that. When he had said that he was going to the clinic, he didn't really mean it. He was actually going to visit Cuddy, but then she forced him to finish his hours for the week or else.

He wasn't planning to find out what the 'or else' was because there was no telling what she had up her sleeves. Even now so. Therefore he was now in one of the exam rooms with a patient.

The patient was a man in his late thirties, early forties with black spiky hair, medium build, about five foot six inches tall, and talking at a non stop rate about his symptoms.

"For weeks my throat has been so sore. I've tried almost everything to stop it. I probably tried every medicine in my medicine cabinet, but nothing seems to work. Could it be something serious?" he asked.

House just stared at him for a minute before replying. "Wow. A sore throat. It could be cancer," he supplied.

He watched the patient's eyes widen. "Oh my God. Throat cancer..." The patient trailed off as he put his hand on his throat.

This caused House to simply roll his eyes. "God. People can be so stupid sometimes."

The patient frowned at him. "Excuse me?"

House looked around before raising his eyebrows. "Did I just say that out loud?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Oops." In that moment, his pager went off. "Oh. I gotta go. There's this really hot patient waiting for me." He picked up his cane and made a move for the door.

"Wait! Isn't there something you can do about my throat cancer?" he asked seriously.

House pretended to think for a bit. "Well, there's this thing that you can buy in the store that should help. It's called 'A Cough Drop!'" he said or more likely yelled.

He was on his way out the door again, when the patient stopped him, again. "Wait. I thought that was only for when I'm coughing and I'm not coughing."

"Idiot!" House yelled as he slammed the door close.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**Author's Note: I made it happy in the beginning and ending, which is just the opposite of what I'm feeling. That's all for this chapter because I can't type anymore, it's about 12:24 AM, and I keep on crying. Sorry you guys. Hope you liked it though.**


	26. Disturbia

**Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers and for everyone's support. It made me feel better and I really appreciate it. So for some happy news, I got Step Up 2 and I have watched it a millions already. It's playing on my TV right now as I speak... or well... type... :D I absolutely love Moose 3 He's so cute :) Oh. Time for Chase's improv... I love Breaking Benjamin. For the story, last time we left off Booth has finished interrogating Nicole and now time to put Luke in the slammer. :P**

**So, the song for this chapter is 'Disturbia' by Rihanna. It's one of my favorite songs by her.**

**Thank you for my oh so wonderful beta reader Alexandra-Casey-Olivia! A miracle worker :)**

**Little tiny author's note: Sorry for the long update. I spent a while writing it and then my beta reader had her computer down, so very very sorry to all of you guys.**

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**After Booth Finished Questioning Nicole:**

Booth walked out the room after getting all the details from Nicole McKnight. She had made a plea that if she told him everything, then she would only get parole and no jail time, but he wasn't that sad for her that he would make that deal. In the end, Nicole had folded and told him everything. It seemed like she was more than happy to rat out her husband.

Now by the looks of it, he would be throwing the bad guy in jail very soon. He blew a deep breath out and walked down the blank hall. He stopped in front of the door that held Luke behind it.

_'This is for Bones.'_ He thought. Though not only was it for Bones, but it was also for Emma and Maddie too. Luckily though, there had not been anymore victims that he or the investigation knew about.

He took in another deep breath before letting go and then straightening himself up. Loosing his grip right now would not be a good thing, not when he was so close to finishing up the case and throwing the guy in jail. Booth rested his hand on the knob before slowly turning it.

There inside the small room Luke McKnight was sitting in his chair and glaring at the two-way mirror across from him. It was if he was willing the mirror to break and make his escape out of there. When he heard the 'click' the door made of when Booth entered the room, Luke broke his glare at the mirror to turn to the intruder.

"Well, look who's here. Another _Special _Agent." His voice was sharp, sharp enough to cut through the tension in the air.

Booth made a sound that between a grunt and cruel laugh as he took his seat in front of the suspect. "Ah. Luke McKnight." He rested his elbows on the table and leaned forward. "Do you know why you're here today Mr. McKnight?" he asked.

Sensing that the FBI agent was trying to intimidate him, Luke copied Booth's movements by resting his elbows on the table and leaning forward in his chair. "No, but I bet you're just waiting to tell me." He tilted his head a little to left. "Aren't you?" His lips then curved up into a deadly smile.

Luke watched as the agent clench his jaw and release it. Obviously he had angered him, but seeing that just made his smile bigger.

"You killed an innocent little girl and abused two other girls," said Booth in a hard voice that showed he wasn't messing around.

The suspect just raise an eyebrow. "Really? Now why would you suspect that?"

This time it was Booth's turn to give him a sadistic smile. "I was just with your wife and she... Well, let's just say she gave you up."

That had caught Luke off guard. "What? You think that you can trick me like that? I didn't do anything and my wife knows it. Just let me talk to Nicole and get everything straight." His smile, if you could call it a smile, dropped off his face and you could see the evil in his eyes.

"Why? So you could go beat her up? Smack her around a little? Like with -" He pulled out the pictures that he had put in front of Nicole. "Maddie, Emma, and Temperance?" With each name he placed their photo in front of him.

His eyes were glued to each photo and he couldn't tear them away from the pictures. Booth noticed this and smiled. _'So close to getting him,'_ he thought. _'Just a little push more.'_

There was a moment for Booth to examine him. "Interesting. Isn't it?" he asked.

Luke raised his eyes to match Booth's. "They deserved it. All of them. The first -" He pointed Brennan's picture. "She got away. Grandfather took her. The second, was an accident. She escaped her room so I had to stop her somehow. And the vase was a good idea. For the third, I wasn't going to make any mistakes, I shut her in the basement in my shop. No one would hear her cry, but unfortunately for me, you guys found her."

"Why?" asked Booth.

Luke shot him a confused look. "Why what? Why hit them?"

"Yeah. Why do you hit them? Is for entertainment or do you just get off on causing pain to little girls?" Even though Booth just wanted to throw him in jail for the rest of his life, he couldn't help but think. Why would someone do this.

Luke just laughed at his theories. "No. That's why you think I hit them? That's not even close."

Booth narrowed his eyes. "Then why? Why hurt innocent little girls?"

"Because, it's a great way to get your frustrations out."

Booth had to use his every will to not jump up and throw the man up against the wall and beat him to death. "That's it? Just to get your frustration out."

Luke said nothing, but just nodded to answer the question.

Booth nodded, not believing what he just heard. He stood up slowly and took a couple steps to the door before stopping and turning back toward the cold-blooded killer. Then before Luke even had time to blink, a fist came at his face and he had no time to dodge it.

He heard a crack and fell to the ground, while holding onto his nose. Blood was pouring out and Luke groaned as leaned back against the wall. "You broke my nose!" he yelled up at Booth.

Booth just smirked at him. "Look at the bright side, I got my frustration out." With his last final words, he sauntered out the room with a smile on his face. Happy that the case was finished and over with.

**()()()()()()()**

**House's Office:**

House limped into his office to find all his ducklings waiting for him at the table. "God!" That had gotten their attention. "People can be so stupid sometimes."

Foreman rolled his eyes at that statement. "Can I assume that you just saw a patient?"

"Why assume? It's definite."

"Is there a reason why I was paged?" asked Cameron.

"Why of course. We must talk about our patient," he answered.

"She's fine. No headaches or anything. I was just with her."

House stood next to the board and looked at his team. "That's not what I want to talk about. I want to talk about the fact that our patient mysteriously disappeared yesterday evening and then magically reappear late last night." He was pleased when he saw the shocked looks on their faces.

Before any of them could say anything, House continued. "Oh. Don't look so shocked. You didn't think that you could keep this from me, did you?" he said with a smirk.

"H-how did you find out?" asked Cameron.

"A better question is why did you think you can hide this from me. I know everything that goes on in this hospital. I am the ruler." With his last statement he spread his arms out in the air.

Chase, Cameron, and Foreman watched in amusement as House quickly put his arms back down. "If your the ruler, then what about Cuddy?" Chase asked.

House silently thought for a little bit before answering. "Well, I'm the King and Cuddy is my Queen of course. Duh!"

"But, I have more power." Cuddy walked into room with a smile on her face.

"What? I am King. Which means that I am the chief ruler, which therefore means that I have more power then the Queen," House explained with a smug smile.

Cuddy just raised one eyebrow at him. "Yeah, well, I have the power to make you sleep on the couch tonight. So you better watch what you say." She finished a teasing smile then turned toward the ducklings.

All three doctors were staring at Cuddy with their mouth's open and a shock expression on their faces. There was a short uncomfortable moment where all of them just looked at each other. Foreman was the first to break the silence.

"You two live together?" he asked.

Cuddy's smile just widen at the question. "Yes. Of course."

"Wait. You two are together?" This time it was Chase who asked the question.

"We better be, if we're living together," answered Cuddy. She was having a fun time breaking the news to the doctors and watching their reactions.

Cameron then spoke up. "Wow. That I wasn't really expecting." There was a short pause. "But I get it," she finished with a smile.

"How do you get it? Because I didn't see this coming," asked Foreman.

She just rolled her eyes. "It was kind of obvious. The sexual tension around them was just overwhelming. Like it is with Tempe and Booth, except they aren't together. Yet." Cameron then sent a slight wink at Chase.

Both Cuddy and House saw the wink toward Chase but just ignored it. At least Cuddy did. "Speaking of Dr. Brennan, I was just wondering how the treatment is going."

"I think the treatment is working. She hasn't complained about any symptoms and seems to be getting better."

"You think?" asked House.

Cameron just glared at House. "Fine. The treatment is definitely working."

House just smiled in satisfaction and gave Cuddy a sweet kiss on the cheek.

**()()()()()()()**

**Emma's Room:**

Brennan was lying next to Emma on the bed and they were just talking. Emma was convinced that Tempe was her angel and was getting very attached to her. Every once in a while, Brennan would start coughing then slowly the coughing fit would go away.

She had started coughing a little bit after Booth had gone to the FBI building, leaving her with the two Baxter's. Each time she would start coughing, Mark would send her a concerned glance but she would just send him a reassuring smile.

Her present coughing fit was ending and seeing the look that was on Mark's face, she brought up a different topic. "So Mark, what are you thinking about doing now? You found Emma, but I'm a bit concerned that the system won't let you take her."

His face scrunched up in a frown. "What do you mean? I'm of age, aren't I?"

"Well, yes, but how are you going to take care of her? I thought you wanted to go to school to become a Forensic Anthropologist."

Mark scratched the side of his head. "I do want too, but I can get a job for a while before I go to school."

Brennan bit her bottom lip and thought about his situation. _'He needs someone to help out with Emma while he goes to school.' _Her thoughts were broken when she started coughing again. This time however, her chest started to hurt also. She placed a hand on her chest to calm down and to stop the pain that pounding in her chest.

"Mark. Is Tempe okay?" asked Emma to her brother.

"Uh. I don't know. Should I call the nurse?" he asked in a panicked voice. He watched as her breathing become short and frantic. "I'll get the nurse," he said hurriedly. Mark ran into the hall. "Nurse! Help! Somebody help!"

"Mark!" He turned around quickly at the sound of his sister's voice. In the room he found an unconscious Dr. Brennan and a scared little girl. Mark stood in the doorway to shocked to move, but was pushed aside when doctors and nurses came filing in.

He immediately moved over to his crying little sister and scooped her up in his arms. "Shh. Everything will be fine. The doctors are here. She's going to be fine." He was not only trying to convince Emma, but he was also trying to convince himself too.

"I need paddles!" Shouted one of the doctors.

Mark backed away from the working doctors as they tried to get Brennan to breath again. He held Emma close to him and watched the scene before him.

"Charging and clear!" said the doctor.

Emma watched as Tempe's body jolted up from the charge. "Mark! He's hurting here," she cried.

He just held her closer to him. "Shh. No he's not. He's just trying to get to breath again."

"Excuse me, dear. You and your sister need to leave the room," said one of the nurses. She held a sympathetic face and she quickly ushered the children out of the room. "Please wait out here." The nurse then walked back into the room and shut the door.

Now all they could do was watch as the doctors tried to revive her.

**()()()()()()()**

**Author's Note: Muahahaha! Luke is goin' in the slammer! :D I also didn't think that I think that I would end the chapter this way, but I guess I did. Lot's of drama. I think the story is almost done, maybe another couple chapters and that will be it. Booth caught the bad guy, but now has to go back to find out that Bones really isn't okay. That's gonna be interesting...**

**So I had a conversation with my sister about Stacy, House's ex, and we both agree that the only reason she annoys us is that she's House's ex. Therefore, I want to know what you think about her :D**


	27. How Do I Breathe

**Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter, but it seemed like such a wonderful place to end :P So we threw Luke in jail, cause that's where he belongs of course. :) Then we found that Brennan isn't really cured yet. A little hint, that's because she doesn't have influenza. Hmm... what could she possibly have...? I, being the author, know exactly what she but I can't tell you guys, because where would the fun in that be... :D In this chapter... I don't know what will be happening because I usually plan it while I type it so... No idea.**

**Anyways, this chapter is gonna be 'How Do I Breathe' by Mario. I really love this song and you guys should definitely listen to it :)**

**Thank you Shrimps1995 for beta-ing this chapter and also to my original wonderful beta Alexandra-Casey-Olivia :)**

**()()()()()()()()()**

**Car With Booth:**

Booth was driving back to the hospital with a weight lifted off his shoulders. Just knowing the fact that Luke wasn't going to hurt anymore children, was a reason to put a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to tell Bones that he had caught the bad guy and caused him a little physical pain. _'Maybe I'll leave out the part where I punched him...'_

He had just arrived at the hospital and was now pulling into a parking space. Booth exited his car and made his way into the hospital with a little bounce in his step. It was just going to be another couple days before they would have to leave to go back to DC. They couldn't leave just yet because he wanted to make sure that Bones wasn't going to collapse again.

Passing by the nurses station, he heard them gossiping noisily about something exciting. When they noticed that he had just passed them by, they immediately quieted and stared at him with wide eyes.

_'Don't they have work to do?'_ he thought.

Booth wasn't sure if Bones was going to be in her room or still in Emma's room, so he decided to check in on Emma's room first. He wouldn't be surprised if she was still there talking to Emma and Mark. It was obvious that she had grown quite attached to them and Booth could tell that she would have a hard time letting them go.

When he arrived at the room, instead of seeing Bones, Emma, and Mark laughing and talking with another, Booth looked through the glass wall to see the little girl curled up against her brother, holding on tightly to his shirt. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying. Booth then looked at Mark and saw that the boy looked ready to cry also.

He suddenly had a bad feeling about something, but he couldn't place it. Seeing that Bones wasn't in the room, he decided to check her room next. _'Maybe Cameron took her back to her...'_ He thought, but still the bad feeling stayed with him and he couldn't shake it off.

Tearing his gaze away from the two siblings, he began to walk toward Bones' room, when he heard Emma's door slide open.

"Agent Booth."

Mark had seen Booth when he turned to leave and had immediately rushed out to catch the Agent.

"Hey Mark. I was just checking to see if Bones was still there, but I guess she isn't. I didn't want to bother you guys," Booth said looking at Mark. "If you don't mind me asking, what's wrong?"

"Oh god." Mark placed a hand on his forehead.

Booth looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"You don't know?" he asked.

Booth was getting a little frustrated now. "Know what?"

Mark blew out a breath. "I wish I wasn't the one to tell you this." His sad eyes looking at Booth. "Dr. Brennan..."

Booth felt a fear wash over him on the inside, but outside he showed no emotion. "What happened to Bones?" he asked in cold voice.

"S-she..." Mark couldn't tell him because if anything else came out of his mouth, tears would start spilling. "Go see her. You'll find out what happened when you do," he said in a small voice. Mark then quickly turned and shuffled his way back into his sister's room before Booth could say anything else.

When Booth saw Mark walk away, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Not caring that he was now running in the hospital, Booth pushed away doctors and nurses until he ended outside her room.

The curtains were pulled over the glass wall, therefore not allowing him to see into her room. He rested his hand on the handle of the door and took a pause to collect himself before sliding the door open. The moment the door slide open, Booth could hear the machine connected to Bones 'beep' at a steady rate.

As he took a step into the room, he saw a picture that almost broke his heart. There laying on the bed was Brennan. She was so still that if there wasn't the machine showing her heart rate, Booth would've thought that she wasn't breathing. Forcing his feet to move toward the bed, Booth kept his eyes on Bones the entire time.

_'How could all this happen while I was gone?' _he thought to himself. He was almost afraid to touch her, scared that she would shatter the moment he did. So slowly Booth reached his shaking hand out and gentle brushed it across her face. He was slightly surprised that she didn't break under his hand. _'She's so cold and pale.'_

He had a sudden urge to sweep her up and hold her tightly against him, but he knew better than that. Not with all these machines connected to her. Booth took a seat next to her on the bed, but he was careful not to disturb her sleep.

"Bones," he whispered in a loving voice. A part of him wished that when he said her name, maybe she would wake up. But not surprisingly she didn't. "I'm sorry I left," Booth said gently. "I'm so sorry." He kissed her forehead softly. "I love you Temperance," he whispered. "I love you."

**()()()()()()()**

**Meanwhile in House's Office:**

House was standing next to the infamous white board while the three doctors were scattered around the room. Each thinking about what was wrong with their patient.

Cuddy had exited the room earlier to go back to her office to do work, not wanting to bother House while he worked.

The silence in the room was annoying the hell out of him. "Can you guys think out loud because the silence doesn't help anyone," he said.

"It's obvious that it's not influenza because she would be getting better and not worse," said Foreman.

This only caused House to sigh loudly and over dramatically. "Thank you for pointing out the obvious. Now, there has to be something that we missed." He turned toward the board and tapped his cane against it. "We know the symptoms."

"Headaches, fever, fainting," said Cameron.

House picked up the white board pen. "Add in the new symptoms."

"Coughing, trouble breathing, and chest pains." added Chase.

House placed the pen back down after writing the new symptoms and frowned. "Influenza doesn't cause coughing and trouble breathing. Sneezing maybe, but not coughing. It's almost like cold symptoms, but it doesn't fit..." mussed House.

"Acute Bronchitis fits all of those," suggested Foreman.

"Yeah, but so does Bacterial Pneumonia," counted Chase.

"Good. Get a chest x-ray to determine which it is," House finished. He watched as they got their things and left the room. "Bacterial Pneumonia or Acute Bronchitis..." he said to himself as he limped to his desk to sit down.

While House was thinking to himself, Wilson had entered the room with a smile on his face. "I heard that Cuddy told the team that you guys are official a couple."

House broke out of his thoughts to see his friend standing in front of him. "Yeah, well, she didn't want to hide our relationship, but I hardly think it's their business or anyone's business for that matter."

Wilson just chuckled at his friend. "I wish I could've been there when you told them."

Even House couldn't keep a grin off his face.

"You know, I've been listening to the nurse's gossips and I heard some very interesting things," said Wilson.

"Really? Anything useful? Like who will be our new president. Personally, I think African guy will win."

Wilson just rolled his eyes. "You don't even know his name."

"It doesn't mean I don't have an opinion about that stuff. You gotta fight the power."

"Yeah, speaking of power, I hear Cuddy's pregnant and I also heard that your famous writer/doctor/scientist is getting worse." Wilson paused. "I don't know what's worse, you spawning a kid or you killing your patient, who happens to be a very important person, to the government and society."

House smirked at him. "Having a little me running around wouldn't be so bad."

"Are you serious? He'll be terrorizing other kids and making their lives miserable before they hit puberty," Wilson joked.

"I guess, you will just have wish that it turns out to be a girl then, won't you," House replied with a smug smile.

Wilson shook his head with amusement. "Who would've thought? Dr. Gregory House has finally found someone that can actually stand up to him."

"Do you think that Lisa will see the errors of her ways and get me out of clinic duty since she's with me now?"

"I wouldn't bet on it. She's pregnant which means she gonna be more hormonal than ever, so you better watch out."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**Back In DC:**

Angela was found by Zack in her room pacing and mumbling to herself. "Angela?" asked Zack nervously. He wasn't sure if it was the best time to interrupt her, but Cam was looking for her.

"She hasn't called in a long time. Neither has Booth. What if something happened to them?" Her eyes widened and she quickly turned toward Zack at the doorway. "Oh my God!"

Zack immediately jumped as she shouted. "C-Cam needs to talk to you..."

Angela walked straight up to Zack. "What if Brennan saw her foster parents? What if they take her?" Another thought popped up in her head. "Zack!"

She saw the forensic anthropologist jump again, but didn't care. Right now she was more worried about her best friend. Zack was starting to get scared of her and she knew it, but she would deal with it later.

"Y-yes?" he answered.

"Did you hear me? What if they found her and something happened to her?" Angela asked frantically.

"Ummm..."

"I know! I need to see for myself what happened." She grabbed her coat and her bag and made her way back towards the door, which Zack quickly jumped away from.

"Should I tell Cam and Hodgins where you're going?" he asked.

"Jack!" She remembered about her fiancée. "Can you tell Cam, Zack? I'll talk to Hodgins." Angela quickly disappeared to find her future husband before Zack could respond.

She immediately walked toward the platform and slid her card across before rushing up the steps. "Jack," she said, getting his attention.

Hodgins was studying something under the microscope when he heard his girlfriend call his name. "Hey babe." He said looking up. Hodgins was surprised to see her distressed face and her coat and bag. "Are you leaving already?" he asked, confused.

"Brennan hasn't called me in forever and I'm getting really worried. Last time we talked, she said something about her doctors and I'm afraid something might have happened," Angela explained.

Hodgins just walked up to her and pulled her into a comforting hug. "You're worrying too much about her. She's probably really busy and hasn't be able to find time to call you," he said, trying to calm her down.

"No Jack. I think something did happen to her. I have this really bad feeling. I'm flying there right now. I just wanted to tell you before I left so you don't have to worry."

"Wait. If you think you're leaving without me, you're wrong. If you want to go, we will both go together." He gave her a long kiss before pulling away. "Let's go." Hodgins pulled off his gloves and pulled her hand off the platform.

Halfway out the door, he stopped and looked at Angela. "I asked Zack to tell Cam that I was flying out to see Brennan, so don't worry," Angela said reading his mind.

"Good. I don't want to come back and find out that I no longer have a job." Hodgins gave her a swift kiss before Angela broke it.

"More moving and less kissing." She said pushing him out the door.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**Author's Note: So, the first time I wrote this, I was rushing to get it to my beta and it ended up being pretty poorly written. So I went back to fix some stuff like the conversation with House and Wilson. It was a lot different then the first one I wrote, but a good different and it fitted their character a little better. Hopefully, this one turned out pretty good. Please review and tell how I did. Even if I sucked. :P**


	28. Don't Touch Me

**Author's Note: Well... M&M won the dance battle... I don't have have to say, but I agree with Chris Brown and Adam Shankman (producer of Step Up 2) that the Teen Choice Awards was rigged :) We all know that ACDC totally killed it so it doesn't really matter. Also, I have to say congratulations to Joshua for winning So You Think You Can Dance. Although, I was hoping that Twitch would win, I'm proud of them all :)**

**Anyway, the song for this chapter is 'Don't Touch Me' by Busta Rhymes, which the ACDC danced to for the battle :)**

**Thanks to Alexandra-Casey-Olivia for finding time to beta this for me :) I know your**

**()()()()()()()()()**

**Hospital:**

House was walking in the hall when Foreman and Chase caught up to him. "Chest x-rays came back negative for Acute Bronchitis," said Foreman.

"And," House said, waiting for one of them to continue.

"Dr. Brennan tested positive for Bacterial Pneumonia," finished Chase.

"Good. Place her on some antibiotics and she'll be fine by tomorrow morning," said House as he entered the elevator.

Chase's eyes got wide. "By tomorrow morning?"

House rolled his eyes at him. "That's what I said. Now if you'll excuse me, I got a lunch date with the boss." The slide close and that left Chase and Foreman.

"Cameron's treating her right now, so we can go get some breakfast," suggested Foreman. He watched Chase's face turn white and he frowned slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Dr. Brennan's getting discharged tomorrow and they aren't even together yet." Chase shook his head and sighed. "Jack and Allison are going to kill me."

"Tell me again, why are we doing this?" asked Foreman.

"Because I owed my friend and this was suppose to pay him back," Chase explained.

"Why does he want them to get together so badly?"

"It's for his wife or something. She's Brennan's best friend and apparently she would be ecstatic if they got together. Hodgins said something about sexual tension and also Cameron thought it would be a good idea." Chase scratched his head with smile.

"You're just doing this for Cameron?" Foreman asked in disbelief.

"Not really. It's also for everyone else."

Foreman let out a small chuckle and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are totally wiped." After giving Chase a nod, he took his hand off of Chase's shoulder and walked down the hall. Chase stood there for a moment before walking after Foreman. There was only one thought in his mind at that point. _'I need to talk to Jack.'_

**()()()()()()()()**

**Brennan's Room:**

"Are you positive this treatment cure her?" Booth asked Cameron.

Cameron sighed softly and looked at him carefully. "Nothing in medicine is exact, but I'm almost positive that she'll get better in a couple hours. After all House is the best doctor here," she said with a light smile. She heard a grunt come from him. "What?"

Booth ran his hands over his face. "It's just... It's been a hard case for Bones and now she's sick. It's a lot to take."

"You really love her." It was more of a statement then a question. Either way though, Booth immediately denied.

"We are just partners," he said automatically without raising his head from his hands.

She smiled from the fact that he didn't deny that he loved his partner. "She loves you too, you know." Cameron saw Booth look up at her from his hands so she continued. "I shouldn't be saying anything since I promised, but since it looks like you two need a little help... I'll tell you." She looked at him carefully and narrowed her eyes. "You better not tell anyone about what I'm about to tell you. Especially Brennan." Cameron suck her hand out for him to shake. "Deal?"

Booth smiled with a huge grin and took her hand. "Deal."

Cameron took her hand back and nervously glanced over at her friend. "Maybe we should talk outside," she suggested.

Noticing her glance at Bones, he knew what she meant. It wouldn't be a very good thing to find out that Brennan had heard the conversation between him and Cameron, so he nodded and followed her out the room.

Once they were outside Cameron kept walking until they reached the lobby. "I'm not suppose to be doing this because it goes against the whole plan," she said absentmindedly.

"What plan?" Booth asked.

Cameron noticed her slip and covered it. "Nothing. I was just saying that to myself. So as I was saying in the room, no one will know about this talk. Okay?" She had to get them off the topic of 'the plan' and onto the real subject.

"Yeah. Now tell me what Bones said." This was his chance to hear how she felt about him and he wasn't going to let it pass by him without a fight.

"Okay. Tempe said that she does love you, but she's just scared that if she tells you and you don't feel the same way, it'll ruin the partnership between you guys. She's also afraid that you'll leave and find a new partner," Cameron whispered to him.

Booth stared at her, not saying anything. He was just taking a minute to let the information sink into his head. He then asked the first question that popped into his head. "Why are you whispering?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and continued to whisper. "So the nurses don't hear what we're talking about. They go crazy with gossip and I don't want to add to their fuel, especially now that it's about Brennan." Cameron watched Booth nod, but not say anything. "Aren't you gonna say anything?" she asked.

He didn't hear her though with his thoughts swimming around in his head. _'She loves you!'_ Said one part of his head.

_'Yeah, but she's scared that you'll leave her.'_ Another part said.

_'Who cares?!_ _She loves you!'_ Screamed the other part.

_'Well then, I'll have to make sure to show her that I love her also and I won't leave her._ _No matter what.' _With his mind made up, Booth got up from his chair and looked down at a confused Cameron.

"Thank you so much. I promise I won't tell anyone." He thanked her with a large smile.

"Wait. What are you going to do?" she asked with a confused look.

"Something I should have done a while ago." Booth said nothing else as he left Cameron there confused as ever.

"But..." She trailed off seeing as he wasn't there anymore to hear her.

Booth walked with a new purpose to Bones' room, determined to make her understand. When he entered her quiet room, he saw that her eyes are half-opened. She gave him a small smile.

"Hey Booth." Her voice came out soft and raspy.

He took a seat on the bed next to her and was careful not to hurt her. "Bones. They got you on a new treatment and by next morning you should be up and running," he whispered, not wanting to break the moment.

She nodded slightly. "Is Emma okay?"

Booth brushed a hair away from her face. "She's fine. A little scared though, but Mark is with her."

"Good." Bones gave him a small smile. Her eyes were more opened now as she looked at him with love.

"Hey Bones."

"Yeah," she answered murmured.

He looked at her nervously and took a deep breath. "I don't know if you'll believe me or even if you'll remember this later, but there's something I need to tell you."

The seriousness in his voice was enough to catch her full attention. "Is there something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"No. Nothings wrong. There's just something I need to tell you." On the outside, he was as calm as could be, but on the inside he was a nervous wreck. A million thoughts flashed in his head. _'What if Cameron was just lying._ _What if Bones doesn't think of me the way I do her.' _Quickly, he grabbed his nerves. "I lo-"

"Brennan!"

Booth quickly stood and spun around to see the intruder and was surprised when he saw Angela and Hodgins standing there. "Angela?"

Angela just ignored him and went straight Brennan's side. "What on Earth happened Brennan?" Her voice was stern, but laced with concern. "Why are you hooked up to all these machines? Why didn't you call me?" She suddenly stopped short with the questions and turned her glare at Booth. "You." She pointed at him and he could see fire in her eyes.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes," he said nervously.

"I told you to keep her safe." She walked closer to him causing him to back away from her.

"Angela, I-" Once again he was cut off, but this time by Hodgins.

"Ange, baby. Calm down." Jack pulled her into his arms as her breathing slowed down. "Okay. Now you can talk to them, but don't cause any bodily harm to Booth. We're in a hospital and I don't really want to be around when the doctors come swarming in. You don't really want to put Booth in the hospital now, do you." He tried to calm down his fiancée in hopes of not assaulting an FBI agent.

"Talk for yourself..." she mumbled.

"What was that?" asked Booth.

She smiled a fake smile at him. "Nothing at all." Angela turned in Hodgins arms so she was now facing Brennan who was quiet the entire time. She took a good look at her friend. The paleness of her skin and she looked so skinny now was breaking her heart. Her eyes softened. "Are you okay Bren?"

Bones smiled lightly back at her. "Never better."

Angela let out a small laugh and went over to give her friend a hug. "I was so worried something might have happened to you. I immediately jumped on Hodgins private plan to see you." She pulled away. "You're gone for a couple days and you already look terrible," she teased.

"Thanks."

"Now are you going to tell what's wrong or do I have to find your doctor and make him tell me," she said with a serious look.

Brennan sent Booth a look that said 'You tell her'. Angela saw that and looked at Booth expecting an answer soon. "Well, apparently Bones has Bacterial Pneumonia right now, but the doctors just gave her the treatment so it should be kicking in soon," he explained to her.

"Bacterial Pneumonia?" asked Angela.

"Yeah. Dr. Cameron was gave her the treatment not too long ago." Booth left out the part of the conversation that he had with her.

"Wait. Dr. Cameron as in Alison Cameron?" asked Angela. "You never told me that she worked here. Not to mention the fact that she's you doctor. Although, you didn't tell me that you were a patient," she said to Brennan.

"You know her too?" asked Booth.

"Know who?" Hodgins asked.

"She's was my best friend when I was living here as a foster child," explained Bones. "We haven't seen each other in a long time and then I found out that she was one of the doctors for Mark."

Hodgins nodded and turned to Angela. "And how do you know her?"

"Brennan used to talk about her when we would talk about her past. I never met her, but from what I hear, she's a really good friend." She smiled at Bones. "When do I finally get to meet her?"

Bones returned the smile. "Later. She'll probably be back to check in on me later so you can meet her then."

"Well we should leave. You need your rest Bren and Jack here has a friend that he should go meet." She sent him a secretive wink.

"What friend?" Book asked Hodgins.

"He's this friend from college. Works here now. His name's Robert Chase," Hodgins answered.

"Dr. Chase?" asked Brennan.

"Yeah. Why?"

A smile appeared on her face. "Ali's boyfriend and another one of my doctor's."

"Wow. That's so cool. Bren knows Alison and you know Robert. This is a small world after all," Angela said with a grin on her face. "I wonder if there's anyone I know here."

Jack laughed and pulled her to the door. "I don't think so, but we should get going. You need your rest Dr. Brennan and we'll be back later."

"Bye Bren," said Angela.

"Bye Angela. Bye Jack," Brennan returned. When they left she faced Booth again. "I should've known that Angela would come since she hadn't heard from me in a while. So, you were saying something before Angela popped in."

The nervousness came back and Booth took another deep breath. He reached out and took hold of her hand stroke the back of it. "I should just come out and say it."

She looked at him confused. "Say what?"

"I love you Bones."

**()()()()()()()**

**Author's Note: Haha. Sorry I left it at a cliffhanger. It seemed like such a great place to end it. :D**

**I hope you liked this chapter, it's getting closer to the one year anniversary for this story and it's so exciting :D I can't believe it's almost one year! This is really cool. I'm also working on sort of a sequel to my other story so I get to balance two stories again. Haha. Please review :)**


	29. Dangerous

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait you guys. Just trying to enjoy the last couple of weeks of Summer before getting back to school again. I know that the cliff hanger in the last chapter was a little big, but it will be dealt with in this chapter. Just so you wonderful readers know, this story is almost ending. It's really cool, because I started writing this chapter on the 18th of August and it's the anniversary of my story. I know this won't get posted until afterwards, but just another or two chapters and it will be complete.**

**Chapter is going to be named after Akon's new song with Kardinal Offishall. "Dangerous." Really good, but then the songs that I picked are songs that I like. :P**

**Also thank you so much to my beta for waiting and finding time to beta this chapter. I know you're busy so thanks a lot. :D**

**()()()()()()()**

**Last Time:**

**The nervousness came back and Booth took another deep breath. He reached out and took hold of her hand stroke the back of it. "I should just come out and say it."**

**She looked at him confused. "Say what?"**

"**I love you Bones."**

Brennan stared at Booth with widen eyes. "W-what did you say?" She wasn't sure she had heard him correct. _'He couldn't really love me... could he?' _

Booth continued to draw circles on the back of her hand while looking at it instead of looking into her eyes. It shouldn't have been to hard because Cameron had told him what Bones had felt, but why was he so scared.

Keeping his eyes glued to their joined hands, he repeated himself. "I said, I love you Bones." The next thing that happened wasn't what he suspected. Booth found Bones in his arms and hugging him tightly. "Bones?"

There wasn't an answer, but she continued to hold tightly onto him. The two stayed like that for a long time Booth was afraid that the hug was only a friendly hug and then Brennan would pull away and tell him that they were just friends.

Just as he was about to ask her what it meant, she whispered something in his ear. "I love you too Booth."

Brennan felt her partner freeze at her words. Slowly, she pulled back to look at him. _'Maybe he changed his mind.' _Her mind was clicking away with thoughts that Booth hadn't meant it when he said he loved her. "Booth?" she whispered, looking into his eyes.

Booth looked into her turquoise eyes and he saw fear and also curiosity. Wanting to get rid of her fear, he bent down and captured her lips with his. He felt her tense up a bit, but then relax into the kiss. Not wanting to push things, Booth gently pulled away. He looked into her eyes and saw that they were glazed over, but the fear was gone.

"I love you. I will always love you and I will never let you. I promise." Booth brushed her bangs out of her eyes and smiled. "And you know I'll always keep my promises."

"I love you too Booth. For a while now. I just didn't know how to tell you and I was scared that you didn't feel the same way and then you would leave me." Bones said, mirroring Booth's smile.

Keeping her face cupped in his hands, Booth kissed her gently before pulling back. "I will never leave you Bones." He cracked a grin. "The next anthropologist is in Montreal." That comment earned him a smack on the chest. "Ow. I didn't know you were violent, Bones."

Bones glared at him before leaning into him and returning the light kiss. "I think I'm feeling a lot better now," she said with a dazzling grin.

"Good, because I don't like seeing you in a hospital like this," Booth said softly, looking at her with loving eyes.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't like being here either." Brennan laid gently down on her bed and let out a breath of relief. "Is this going to work?" she asked softly.

"What do you mean?" asked Booth.

"I mean, is it wrong to be together?" she said nervously.

"Why would it be wrong?" Booth asked, curiously. "You love me. I love you. What would be wrong with it?"

"But wouldn't getting involved with a co-worker be unprofessional?"

Booth looked at her with confidence. "Angela and Hodgins are together and their absolutely working fine. We can do it to. Stop looking at the bad and just enjoy this Bones. Turn off your brain."

There was a moment where both didn't say a thing. Booth could hear Brennan's head whirling with thoughts and then he saw her smile. "You know it's impossible for that to happen."

He returned her smile. "I know." Booth said softly.

Brennan heard the door slide open and looked over to see Cuddy there. She had a kind smile on her face when she entered. "Dr. Brennan. Agent Booth." She greeted.

"Dr. Cuddy." Brennan greeted back to her. "Is there something wrong?"

"No. I was just checking to see if you were feeling any better." Cuddy said as she made her way to the other side of Brennan.

Bones smiled and nodded. "I am feeling a lot better. Thank you. I would like to thank Dr. House later."

Cuddy nodded. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind. By the way your improving, I would say that you might be out of here by night." She said with a smile.

Booth smiled at Bones. "That's great news Bones."

"Thank you Dr. Cuddy." Thanked Brennan.

"No problem Dr. Brennan and please call me Lisa." Cuddy's pager went off and she looked at the number. "Sorry, but I'm needed in the Clinic."

"Oh, yes. Bye, Lisa." Said Bones. Cuddy smiled and nodded at Booth as she walked out the room while closing the door behind her. "I forgot to ask her."

"Ask her what?" Booth asked.

"How far along she is." Brennan answered like it was everyone's knowledge.

Booth looked at her with a huge smile. "She's pregnant?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes. Not that far along since she's not showing yet." She saw the look at the Booth was giving her. "What?"

Booth chuckled at his partner. "You are a genius. And that's one of the reasons why I love you."

Blood rushed to her cheeks and she smiled shyly. Temperance was still getting used to the idea that Booth was really in love with her. "I love you too." A funny thought popped in her head. "Wouldn't it be entertaining when Angela finds out?"

Booth laughed. "She's been trying to get us together forever. I'm surprised she didn't have some crazy plan to get us together."

Brennan joined in with the laughter at that idea. "It would've been interesting."

Booth watched her laughed and grinned on the inside. _'I'll make sure that no one hurts her ever again.' _He thought protectively. "Bones?"

She looked at him curiously. "Yes."

"Did Cameron ever tell you about some sort of plan?" Booth asked. He had remembered the conversation with Cameron before he came to talk to Brennan. Being a FBI agent, he had caught the slip about some plan and now he was a little curious.

"A plan?" she asked.

"Yeah. A plan. You know like to take over the world or to make a play date." Booth knew those weren't very good examples, but it was the best he could come up with on the spot.

"To take over the world or play date?" she said slowly, while trying to make sense of what Booth was talking about.

"Those weren't good ideas, but yeah. Because I was talking to her before I went to talk to you and she said something about ruining a plan of hers. So I thought you might know since she is your friend." Of course, he left out the part where she told him how Brennan felt.

Brennan shook her head no. "I don't know what she was talking about, Booth. Though, if you told me what you guys were talking about, it might help," she suggested.

"You know what? Never mind. I was thinking out loud," he said quickly.

"Okay," she said slowly.

Quickly deciding to get off the topic, Booth brought up another thought. "Emma and Mark are worrying about you."

At their names, Brennan immediately sat up and this time she didn't feel dizzy. _'The treatment is definitely working.' _

"I can't believe I forgot about them." She started to pull the blankets off when a hand covered hers. "Booth what are you doing? I don't want them to worry."

"Bones. You lay back down before I tie you down." She hesitated for a moment, but then eventually she laid back down on the bed. "I'm going to tell Mark and Emma that you're fine and they could come visit you." He pulled up the bed covers.

"Booth, you don't have to tuck me in. I'm not going to sleep."

He just pretended he didn't hear and kissed her gently. "I'm gonna go get them now." He gave her one last smile and then exited the room.

Five minutes after Booth left, Angela practically bounced in with a huge grin on her face that could have made the Cheshire Cat's grin look like nothing. "Hi Angela," greeted Brennan.

"Why did I just see your FBI agent walk out the room like he was walking on cloud nine?" she asked as she made her way to the seat next to the bed. Seeing the confused look on her friend's face, she waved it off. "Don't worry about it, Sweetie."

Brennan hesitated before calling her artist friend's name. "Angela?"

"Yeah, Bren."

"I told Booth, that I love him." She said bluntly. Brennan watched Angela's reaction as she took in the news. First there was shock and then confusion and lastly happiness. There was a loud squeal as Angela threw herself onto Bones for a hug. "Oh my."

"Bren! Sweetie! I'm so happy for you! That's why he looked so dazed. That man is absolutely just smitten by you. It's about time you guys got together. I thought the plan wasn't done yet, but apparently you guys didn't need it. Or maybe you did, but I don't know. I'm just so happy for you," Angela said in a rush.

Brennan tilted her head slightly to the side as her friend pulled back. "What do you mean by 'plan'?" she asked. "Because Booth was saying something about a plan also. He said that Ali said something about a plan. What's going on?"

Bren was not easily taken for a fool and Angela knew it. She also knew when she was caught. "Um. The plan... It was just me. There was Jack, Chase, Cam, Zack, Ali, and Foreman. The plan wasn't even my idea, well... sort of. Since you're gonna talk to me about the plan, how about I get everyone here?" she said with a rush.

"Wait. Angela, did you say Cam?"

"I know. I never thought it would happen. I seriously thought that she would not be a part in the plan. Technically, she didn't do anything and mostly it was the team here since we were in DC, but wow. I'm so happy it worked out. A part of me was a little nervous that you and Booth weren't getting together, but lo and behold, you two are together."

Brennan frowned and then everything clicked. "There was a plan to get me and Booth together?" she asked in disbelief.

Angela cringed and nodded. "I was worried about you and Jack saw me and he just wanted to make me happy so he called Robert or Dr. Chase and they had a little plan with getting you two together." She closed her eyes and waited for her friend to yell at her or scold her, but to her surprised her friend hugged her.

"I know you thinking of what was best for me and I'm happy that me and Booth are together," she said gratefully.

Angela returned her smile. "So no more 'Just partners'?" she teased.

Brennan laughed and shook her head. "No more."

"Good, because I swear if you or Booth said that one more time..." she trailed off with a look that said, 'You don't want to know.'

"No more 'Just partners'." Bones confirmed. Both ladies heard chattering come from outside and Brennan's smile grew on her face. "Angela I want you to meet Emma and Mark when they get in here."

Angela smiled at her friend's happiness. "So the famous Emma and Mark?" There wasn't a response because the door opened and Booth wheeled in Emma and Mark trailed close behind.

"Tempe!" yelled Emma. She jumped out of her wheelchair and hurdled toward Bren. "Are you okay? Your partner said that you're getting better."

"Emma, calm down. Dr. Brennan looks like she's doing a lot better," Mark assured his little sister with a smile thrown toward Bones. "Are you getting out soon, Dr. Brennan?" he asked.

"You don't have to call me Dr. Brennan anymore, Mark. You can call me Tempe if you want," Bones said smiling as Booth lifted Emma onto her bed. "Thanks Booth." He gave her a dazzling smile and kissed her quickly since there was kids in the room.

There was a squeal from Angela and an "Ew!" from both the Baxter children.

"I am so going to get used to that." Angela smiled brightly.

Booth just chuckled. "I'm guessing you told her." He said to Brennan.

"Yeah, but you're not gonna believe what she has to say after that." Bones warned.

**()()()()()()()()()**

**Author's Note: I am really sorry for the lateness of the chapter. I've been distracted a lot by The Muse Bunny... chuckles nervously I had to tear myself away from it. Although, in my defense it wasn't all my fault. It was Jo-Jo's and Guardians fault since they wouldn't let me go... and Mimi... and Emma... Well, I hope you liked this chapter. And as always please review.** **I should thank Jen for getting me back to writing. Haha.**


	30. Innocent

**Author's Note: Once again, I have to say sorry for the long update. It's been busy with school starting up all over again, but I know you readers don't wanna hear about my excuses so on with the story. This is most likely gonna be the last chapter. Yeah, I know I said two more chapters, but I liked it this way. I hope you guys aren't too disappointed. Please enjoy the last chapter of Bones in a Bag.**

**Chapter is named Innocent by Our Lady Peace. One of my favorite songs from them. Our Lady Peace is a really cool rock band. Though, I still love Breaking Benjamin more, this is my second favorite.**

**Thank you to the best beta ever. Alexandra-Casey-Olivia. I will definitely take that suggestion for the small one-shot as a sequel. :P**

**()()()()()()()()**

Booth stared at Angela with wide eyes. "Wait. So you're telling me that the whole match making plan was from Hodgins?" he asked in disbelief.

Angela nodded with a huge grin. "I know. Who knew that Jack could be such a natural at it." Brennan nodded in agreement.

Brennan was sitting up in her bed with Emma on her lap and Mark sitting on the bed next to her. Booth was sitting on the other side with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. At this sight, Angela could not ignore it.

"You guys look like one big family," she teased. Bren immediately noticed and instead of babbling about having a family and everything, she just smiled contently.

"I guess we do," she said softly. One of her hands were fiddling with Emma's brown hair. Booth on the other hand was a bit more embarrassed and Angela caught the little blush on his cheeks.

Angela kept quiet, but put the new information away for later. "What's gonna happen to Emma and Mark when Emma gets discharged?" Angela asked Booth.

"Well, since Mark is an adult, he would get custody of Emma. I don't know where they would live though." Booth watched Mark carefully and noticed that the boy had not thought of what would happen later.

Brennan immediately spoke up and without hesitation. "Why don't you guys come live with me?"

That question shocked everyone in the room, except for Emma. "Really?" She asked excitedly. "Would you take care of us and take me to school and to the park and shopping?" Emma rattled on with questions for Temperance.

"Dr. Brennan, you don't have to do that. I can find a job somewhere and a small apartment for me and Emma. You don't need to bother with us," Mark said.

Brennan's smile brighten at him. "Don't be ridiculous. I would love to have you guys live with me. Besides, Mark. You need to go college and live out your dream. I can take care of both of you until you get on your feet."

"Bren. Are you sure about this?" asked Angela. She was worried that her friend might have been a little more sick then they thought. "This is a big deal."

"I know this might be a surprise, but I've been thinking about it lately. I want to do this Angela. I'm positive." Brennan assured her friend. She turned her head to Booth to see what he had to say. "Booth?"

Booth, who had watched his partner interact with the Baxter's, understood why she wanted to do this. Flashing a smile made just for her, he nodded lightly. "You know what you're doing and I trust you. You just need to convince them." He tilted his head toward Emma and Mark. "Nobody else."

A wave of relief washed over Bones when Booth agreed. She didn't know why, but she felt the need for Booth to approve. _'Maybe it's because we're together now,'_ she thought. "Thank you Booth." Bones felt Booth tighten his arm around her as reassurance. Turning back towards Emma and Mark, she waited for their response.

"Dr. B-"

"Mark. You know that Tempe is fine and you don't have to call me Dr. Brennan anymore," she said cutting in.

"Mark! You have to let us live with her. Please! Pretty please. With a cherry on top." Begged Emma. She gave him puppy dog eyes and stuck out her bottom lip. Secretly, Emma knew that she had gotten him with the eyes and pouting.

He looked toward Brennan, who was looking at him with a hopeful look, and sighed. The moment he sighed, all of them knew that he had agreed. "Thank you Mark!" Squealed Emma. She threw her arms around her brother.

Luckily Mark was ready for it since it wasn't the first time she had done that. "No problem Emma." Taking another look at Brennan, he asked her one more time. "Are you sure this is okay with you?"

Though before Brennan could answer again, Angela piped up. "Mark, sweetie. If Bren said so, you shouldn't question her," she advised. Tempe just smiled at Angela. He looked at Angela and nodded.

"So I guess we're gonna be living in DC now?" he asked Brennan.

"Yeah, but I think we might need to find a bigger place later. Just in case it turns out to be too small, though for right now I think it's fine. I have two guest bedrooms, so you each can have your own room if you want," she said.

"Thank you so much Tempe." Mark said gratefully. This was more then he could take in. _'She really might be an angel after all.' _He thought to himself. It was like someone came and just helped them out in a miracle way.

Booth and Angela watched the connection between the Baxter children and Bones and to say that she absolutely loved them, was an understatement. "Hey Bren." Angela said to get her friend's attention. "I'm just going to steal Booth for a while. We'll just be outside." She grabbed Booth and dragged him out before he could protest.

"Angela. Is there something you need?" he asked once they were outside.

She smiled softly at him. "What happened to her?" she asked looking back into the room where Emma and Mark were talking to Bones. "She changed. In a good way."

He followed her gaze to the room. Booth copied her smile. "This trip was a lot more then me and Bones ever expected. She dealt with her past and saved someone from their future. I told her I loved her and she returned it. Bones has been through so much in the last couple days, it's hard to think that every thing's okay now," he said to Angela.

"Not just the last couple days, but her whole life has been remarkable. All that Brennan's been through, it's amazing how she's still fighting." She turned so now she was standing directly in front of him. "Now she has trusted you with her heart. I better hear only good things from her.." She paused for a moment to think about something. "Or else... Jack has very high acquaintances."

Booth raised one eyebrow. "Are you threatening a Federal Agent, Angela?" he asked joking.

"No. Consider it a warning." She flashed him a smile before turning on her heels and walking down the hall.

He just shook his head and stood there a moment. Gathering up his thoughts, Booth reentered the hospital room. "Where's Angela, Booth?" asked Bones.

"She just probably went to go see Hodgins or something."

"Okay." Soon all four of them were laughing and talking about how it would be back in Washington DC. They lives Booth and Bones lived and how everything would get be once they got home. Booth even said that once they were all settled in, he would bring Parker over to play with Emma since Parker was just a little less then a year older then her.

At the thought of having someone else to play with made Emma extremely excited to leave. Angela had come by earlier to take Mark and Emma out to eat something more appetizing then the hospital food. That left Booth and Bones alone to talk about what they would do together.

In the end, they would take things slow at first and together they would see where it would take them. There was for sure that there wasn't going to be any lack of drama in their lives. But Booth and Bones would continue their work of putting away bad guys and putting the names back to the people who lost their identities.

**()()()()()()()()**

**The Next Morning:**

Temperance Brennan took one last look in her bathroom mirror and smiled lightly. What had started out to be just another case, turned out to bring out so much more. The thought that she was now going back home was comforting to her, but she would be also leaving behind new and old friends.

Spinning around, she opened the bathroom door and took a step out. There in her room were the three ducklings, Jack & Angela, Emma, Mark, and Booth. "I can't wait to get out of here." Was the first thing she said when she exited the bathroom.

That earned laughter from all the guest in the rooms. She looked around confused. "Why was that funny?" she asked.

Booth chuckled and walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's not surprising Bones." He leaned down and kissed her cheek gently.

Of course, everyone in the room had heard about the two getting together. It was no surprise, but how they got together was the bigger question and Booth and Cameron weren't telling anybody. Many could say it was a secret between newly created friends.

"Ready to go?" Mark asked. Emma had been discharged the night before, but she ended up sleeping with Bones in her bed so they never really left the hospital. They were all waiting to leave so they could head to the hotel that Hodgins had reserved and get freshened up.

Brennan looked around. "Where's Dr. House?"

Foreman sighed. "He cured you. He did his job and there's no more to be done." He said.

She smiled lightly. "Okay."

Alison came up with a wheelchair. "Sorry Tempe, but hospital rules. So you need to sit in the chair." She told Brennan.

"No. I'm am perfectly capable of walking on my own and using my legs. There's no need for a wheelchair. It's not logically to do so." Brennan defended.

Cameron just rolled her eyes and pushed the chair off to the side. "I guess it's not gonna do anything since you're a famous doctor and author."

Brennan smiled triumphantly and then she noticed that Dr. Cuddy was walking inside. "Good morning Lisa."

"Good morning Dr. Brennan." Cuddy looked around the crowded room. "And everyone else. I'm just here to see you off."

"It was very nice to meet you and Dr. House too." Booth said. "Well, House not really, but I can't really say anything since he saved Bones though."

"Yeah, he has that effect on people," Cuddy replied.

Bones then remembered something she was suppose to ask Lisa. "Oh. I wanted to ask you something yesterday, but my mind was elsewhere. How far along are you?" She asked. Right after, there were gasps coming from the three doctors.

Cuddy although wasn't phased at all. In fact she just smiled and touched her stomach lovingly. "I am about a month and a half in my pregnancy." She announced proudly.

"Congratulations Lisa," said Brennan and Booth happily.

"Thank you so much. Me and Greg are really excited."

"Wait a minute. House is the father?" asked Booth questioningly.

"Of course. We're together." Answered Cuddy.

"Of course we're together," said a voice from the door. "Who else did you think knocked her up?" Everyone turned to see House walking toward Cuddy and then standing next to her so the four couples faced each other.

Booth merely greeted the doctor with a nod and a look that said 'Great. He's here.' Brennan on the other hand was more welcoming. "Dr. House. I would like to say thank you so much for treating me. And congratulations," Bones thanked with a smile.

Suddenly, she hugged House and everyone stared at him wondering what he would do. Surprisingly, he just patted her back with one hand then pulled back. "Anytime." He had a gentle smile on his face and to say that the doctors were surprised was not enough.

"Did House just return that hug?" whispered Foreman.

Chase nodded as he was to shocked to say anything.

"This has been such a time, but it's very nice to meet all of you. Please, if you like, we're staying for a day or two more to relax before going back so we're having dinner tonight and join us if you like." Said Angela.

House nodded and Cuddy answered. "We would love to come."

"Great. Everyone's coming then," Angela said happily.

"Where's Zack and Cam?" Brennan asked out loud.

"Dr. Brennan!" Zack and Cam were now at the door since there were too many people inside.

"Excuse me," said Cam as she maneuvered her way to Angela and Hodgins. "Angela. Hodgins. Would you two mind telling me why you left without telling me, but let Zack do it?" She asked in a business tone.

Hodgins looked at Angela and shrugged. "We just wanted a head start on that vacation since the case was over." He answered.

Cam sighed, but she understood that they were scared for Brennan. "Fine. What did I miss then?"

She heard Booth laugh and was shocked but happy to see that he was holding onto Brennan. "You missed a lot Cam. And I bet you're not too happy about that." Cam just sighed again.

"I bet you people are all dying to let me know what I missed don't you." She said.

Hodgins looked at everyone with glinting eyes. "You have no idea."

**()()()()()()()()**

**Author's Note: I can't believe it's the end! I'm so sad, but I really liked how this turned out. I didn't want it to seem like it was dragging on and on, so hopefully you guys didn't feel like it did. Wow. Still after all the favorites, alerts, hits, and reviews I got it, it seems so bittersweet.**

**There's not much more to say. Though it seems like I'm saying good bye when now I get to write other things too. So you might see some more stories come up from me soon. Thank you once again to my wonderful beta Alexandra-Casey-Olivia for being a wonderful beta. And to all my reviewers! You guys were really amazing. Please review to this last chapter so I can see how you guys liked it. Thank you!**


End file.
